Wings of Fire: The Talk Show
by ImpossibleNightmare
Summary: Forkedblade and Amber are the two dragons who have masterminded this show, and they are not going to let any dragon get away from their interrogations. Starts off with only ships (canon and non-canon) getting interviewed, but will move on into family shows. Mostly just for fun! IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING
1. Season One, Episode One: Ripnami

I do not own Wings of Fire.

WINGS OF FIRE TALK SHOW: SEASON ONE, EPISODE ONE

Riptide and Tsunami

* * *

The stage is dark. Only the slight tittering of curious dragon audience members can be heard. From all over Pyrrhia they have come, because never before, from the eldest to the youngest, had they ever heard of a "talk show." So despite the belief of many that this was likely a trap to kill them all, because a lot of them were from the past, during the War of SandWing Succession.

Suddenly, music blares from the speakers and the lights come on. Many dragons jump, and the more threatening ones like Kestrel, Scarlet, and Burn leap up, breathing fire and looking around intimidatingly for the source of the commotion.

However, we see something very anticlimactic and non-threatening on the stage. A small SandWing, wearing a meager assortment of jewelry, stands beaming on the stage. She spreads her talons wide.

"Welcome to the Amber and Forkedblade Talk Show!" she announces grandly. Her voice is large despite her small size, and she is clearly very theatrical and overdramatic a lot of the time. "I'm one of your hosts, Amber, and this here is my fellow host, Forkedblade!"

In one dramatic sweep of her arm, she gestures to offstage, inviting the other, unseen host to join her on stage. When nobody emerges, she smiles even wider at the wide-eyed audience. Through clenched teeth, she hisses, "That's your cue to come on!"

Suddenly a black dragon bustles out. A NightWing only slightly larger than Amber, Forkedblade wrings his talons sheepishly at having screwed up the introduction to the show. "Oh right. Hi, I'm Forkedblade."

Amber facetalons, dropping her grand and theatrical facade. "They know that already. Just introduce the first guests."

"Oh," Forkedblade nods in understanding. "Hi! It is my extreme pleasure to introduce tonight's guests, none other than Riptide and Tsunami of the SeaWings!"

The audience claps politely, still mystified by the whole "talk show" concept. Riptide makes his way to his seat quickly, but Tsunami basks in the attention. She is thrilled to be the first dragon on the talk show. "Hi! Hello everyone!" she calls.

Once Tsunami has joined Riptide on the couch across from the chairs that now Amber and Forkedblade sit in, the SandWing host leans forward towards the SeaWing princess in a clandestine manner.

"So, Tsunami," she begins, and winks not-so-secretly at the dragonet of destiny, who now looks confused like the rest of the audience. "So, Tsunami," Amber repeats again, "a mysterious rumor has been circulating, stating that while you _pretend_ to be mad at Riptide for lying to you, you are really heads over tails in love with him!" She laughs like this is the funniest thing she's ever heard.

Tsunami glares around the room. "All right, who said that?" she asks threateningly. She spots Glory's strangely guilty face. "GLORY!"

"So, is this rumor true," Amber asks before Tsunami and spring up from her seat and deal with Glory accordingly.

"NO!" comes the SeaWing's horrified roar.

"It's very true!" Glory says smugly from the audience. "I caught mooning about him a while ago, actually!"

Tsunami looks mortified, but Riptide appears to be intrigued. "Really?"

"NO!" Tsunami denies. "If we elaborate any more on this topic, SOMEONE is going to have his or her HEADS RIPPED OFF," she adds threateningly.

Glory rolls her eyes. "Well, SOMEONE has anger management.

"Talking about ourselves now, are we?" Tsunami retorts.

"Ahem!" Amber says, bringing the attention back to herself, as it should be. "Next question! Forkedblade, take it away?"

"Take what away?" Forkedblade asks, looking confused.

"OH MY MOONS," Amber says.

"I'm just messing with you," Forkedblade assured her, grinning. "Right. Riptide, what are the Talons of Peace trying to do now?"

Riptide appears to be caught off guard by the question directed at him. "Oh, um, well. The usual, I guess you could say. I know the war is over and all, but we're working to try and bring dragon tribes together, similar to the school of Jade Mountain."

Now the NightWing host turns to Tsunami. "Tsunami, are you mad that you are not a queen, despite being the only royally born dragonet of the prophecy?"

The SeaWing princess jumps to respond (not literally) "Totally! It's so unfair, like, how Glory is queen of not one, but _two_ tribes. Like, how did that happen? She was supposed to be the most useless of the dragonets!"

"HEY!" shouts Glory from the audience.

Tsunami barrels on. She nearly falls off the barrel, but in her anger, she manages to stay balanced as she continues. "And then Sunny! She's only a princess because of a stupid piece of SandWing treasure."

She spots the insulted expressions on the snouts of Sunny and her mother, Queen Thorn, but doesn't apologize. "It's true!"

"All right, please sit down again, Tsunami," Amber says. "Thank you two for coming! That concludes our program for tonight. Stay tuned! Tomorrow night we will be interviewing a queen and an assassin…"

With these words, the lights in the auditorium go off. The music blares once more, causing the confused dragons to panic at the sudden noise. Many leave, muttering that they will never return to this moons forsaken talk show again...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is a new experience for me. I love to write, but I do not particularly enjoy other people reading my writing, so we'll see how this goes. I appreciate any kind of criticism. If you do not like my writing and would like to express your opinion, please make sure you do include some suggestions as to how I can improve. Thanks for taking the time to read, and make sure you let me know what you think.

Just to be clear, I definitely do not own Wings of Fire. If I did, I don't think the series would be as good as it is right now! Can't wait for December 27th! And by the way, happy late Thanksgiving to you all.

I'd be curious to see what you guys think will happen in the next book, or at the end of the series. Leave your speculations and theories in the comments, if you'd like.

And thanks again.


	2. Season One, Episode Two: Glorybringer

I do not own Wings of Fire, or any of the characters in it. I also do not own Yoda, from Star Wars.

WINGS OF FIRE TALK SHOW: SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWO

Glory and Deathbringer

* * *

The stage is dark. Only the slight tittering of the audience of dragon member, who vowed they would never return but promptly broke this promise, can be heard. Suddenly, music blares from the speakers and the lights come on. Despite knowing that it was coming, many dragons still freaked out.

We see Amber, as short as ever, standing on the stage, her arms spread wide to the audience as always, and somehow not falling flat onto her face despite the fact she was standing on two legs and she was a tetrapod. "Hi! And welcome to the second episode of the Amber and Forkedblade Talk Show! I'm one of your hosts, Amber, and here is my co-host, Forkedblade!"

Forkedblade is determined not to mess up this time. "Okay, I introduce the guests—"

Amber face talons. "You aren't supposed to say that!"

"Oh, what? Sorry!" Forkedblade has failed. He has lost all of his lives. "Anyway, sorry, here are none other than Queen Glory and Deathbringer!"

The audience claps again. They are more sure of applauding this time, as it is the second episode, and also, many of the RainWings are clapping enthusiastically to show their support for Glory.

Once the two dragons have seated themselves on the couch, with Glory scouting as far away from Deathbringer as she can, only to have him get as close as he can to her just to annoy her, Forkedblade begins.

"So, the first question!" he announces, not as grandly as Amber might've. "How is running two dragon tribes turning out, Glory? And no, I don't have an issue with you ruling the NightWings, unlike some SandWings might believe."

Amber ignores the barb, as does Glory, but it nearly impales Deathbringer.

"Well, it's a tough job," Glory admits. "But it's not as hard as you might think."

"And of course it helps that I'm helping her," Deathbringer adds helpfully. This remark earns him a look of exasperation from Glory.

"No, trust me, it doesn't," Glory says. "When Deathbringer is around, it's nearly impossible to get anything done at all. Especially because he thinks he's being romantic by saving me from non-existent assassin attempts."

If Deathbringer had hair, and if dragons had hair, he would've flipped in in a sassy manner. Alas, he had none to flip, so he simply imitated the gesture. Nobody was quite sure what he was going. "She's just jealous at my natural skill at helping queens run their kingdom."

The audience gasps at his words.

Amber and Forkedblade exchange looks. Then the NightWing host speaks. "Well then, Deathbringer, would you be willing to do assassin business for Glory if she were to ask you?"

"Let's just get this straight. I would never ask him to do that," Glory hastily interjects.

Deathbringer looks contemplative. "If she were to ask me, I probably would," he finally says, then adds, "although, that would kind have disrupt the peace that we're currently in."

"I wouldn't ask you in the first place!" Glory repeats, just to be sure she's been heard.

"Okay," Amber says, a grin on her snout. "Now over to the romantic section of the talk show that EVERYONE totally loves. So, Glory...Deathbringer..." she pauses here to wiggle her dragon brow, "when do you plan on having eggs?"

There is silence for a few heartbeats of silence at these words, but this doesn't last long. The audience rapidly dissolves into chatter, some of the dragons giggling, and a few, Tsunami in particular, looking ill at the idea of Glory and Deathbringer having eggs together.

The couple up on stage, meanwhile, exchange bewildered looks. Deathbringer is strangely quiet. Glory looks annoyed.

"Come on, guys," Amber continues, "you guys are like _the_ CUTEST couple in the series!"

"Wait, series? What series?" Starflight asks, but in all the hullabaloo everybody ignores him.

Finally, Glory responds. "Okay, if you do not shut up about this nonsense, I'm warning you that my venom is aimed right at your eyes."

Forkedblade and Amber both laugh very nervously.

"OKAY!" Amber, being the smart SandWing that she is, wisely decides to move on. "Next question! Deathbringer, when you first met Glory what was the first thing that went through your mind?"

Glory is not amused by this question.

Deathbringer is also not amused by this question.

Amber is also not amused by their lack of amusement by the question. She beckons. "Well? Go on. We're waiting."

However, neither Glory nor Deathbringer open their mouths to respond. There is utter silence in the studio. Not a word is spoken. It seems that nobody dares breath, for fear the breath might be too loud. Deathbringer merely sits, glaring at Amber, who holds his gaze unflinchingly. Glory, meanwhile, has shifted her scales so that nobody can see her, and Forkedblade is very much wishing that he was a RainWings so he can do the same.

"Awkward this is!" Nobody questions why Yoda, from Star Wars and not Wings of Fire, is present in the audience, but that is mostly because he is very small, so they cannot see who has spoken. Dragons near enough the green figure do not know what he is. Perhaps a very deformed dragon? They do not know. They do not question.

It is finally Forkedblade who breaks the silence. "Okay, well that concludes tonight's episode! Stay tuned! Tomorrow we will be interviewing a flaming SkyWing and the only dragon that can touch her without dying."

"Cut!" calls the camera dragon who will likely never be featured again. As soon as the word has laughed his mouth, Deathbringer leaps from the couch and bares his teeth menacingly at Amber.

"You are so dead, SandWing."

Amber looks nervous. She pulls at the nonexistent collar of her nonexistent shirt nervously. "Ah. HAHAHA. I've always wanted a NightWing assassin after me..." With that, she flees for her life.

Deathbringer is after her in a heartbeat, intent on...bringing death.

"Well, I hope we see Amber again," Forkedblade says nervously. He notices that everyone randomly has popcorn, and is eating it. He wonders where the food came from.

"Hey!" Starflight says. "Popcorn is a scavenger thing!"

With that, the stage goes dark, effectively hiding Forkedblade just as he'd wanted earlier. Music blares, causing most dragons to drop their popcorn on the ground. We hear Deathbringer's menacing laugh echoing from somewhere far off, followed by Amber's scream.

"Oh dear," says Glory.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I apologize for my very random writing. I don't know where my ideas come from...

Just to reiterate, I definitely do NOT own Wings of Fire, and additionally I do not own Yoda or any other Star Wars characters.

Hope this episode was enjoyable and amusing to read.

Thanks!


	3. Season One, Episode Three: Cleril

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

WINGS OF FIRE TALK SHOW: SEASON ONE, EPISODE THREE

Peril and Clay

* * *

The stage is dark. Only the slight tittering of the audience of dragon member, who vowed they would never return but promptly broke this promise, can be heard. Suddenly, music blares from the speakers and the lights come on. Despite knowing that it was coming, many dragons still freaked out.

Amber stands upon the stage, unscathed from her previous encounter with Deathbringer, who growls from the audience when he sees her. Nevertheless, the SandWing's smile does not falter as she begins to speak. "It's Amber here! I am pleased to say that I am alive, and welcome to episode three of the Amber and Forkedblade Talk Show! Today we will be interviewing another cute couple some of you might know!

"So Glory and I aren't going to be the only two dragons publicly humiliated?" calls Tsunami from the audience.

"And we weren't publicly humiliated?" asks Riptide, referring to himself and Deathbringer.

"I think I was more publicly humiliated than you, Tsunami," Glory says, rolling her eyes. "At least you didn't have to chase Deathbringer and prevent him from assassinating someone." She smacks the NightWing with one of her wings.

"You ordered me to kill her!" Deathbringer protests.

Amber gasps, clearly scandalized that someone would dare do such a thing. "I am offended!"

"That's not true, Deathbringer!" Glory says, looking nervous. To this day, we do not know if she speaks the truth.

"Can you guys please settle down?" Forkedblade, being the most rational on stage, says. "Otherwise we'll have to call security. Although, considering Deathbringer is an assassin, we probably should've called security a long time ago…"

Amber recovers from her indignation. "Yes, let's get on with this! Please welcome the hungriest dragonet of destiny and the SkyWing who holds fire in her claws…ooh; I like the sound of that…Clay and Peril!"

As Clay and Peril (wearing special, fireproof material so she doesn't set anything on fire) enter, Tsunami, Glory, and Sunny exchange surprised, and, in the case of all except Sunny, horrified looks.

"Okay," Tsunami says, "I get that Peril has a huge crush on him, but I didn't think other dragons would actually pair the two of them _together."_

"They're CUTE together?" Glory is more scandalized by this fact, and earns an angry look from Peril.

"Well, we should give her a chance..." Sunny tries.

"Wise words, Sunny," Amber agrees, looking at Peril's murderous expression nervously. "Wise words, I say. Forkedblade, go ahead and speak the first question!"

"So, Peril," Forkedblade says conversationally, "are you sad that your mother, Kestrel, is dead?"

The fire scales inhales sharply at the mention of her mother, but then replies, sounding slightly indignant, "Of course I am! I'm not a completely heartless monster."

Many dragons seem to have issues with this statement. Tsunami breaks into a fit of coughing that sounds particularly like she's chanting "Horizon" over and over again. Riptide pats her back, looking concerned for her health.

Meanwhile, Queen Ruby, Winter, the SkyWings, and most other dragons looked at Peril in disbelief. "Rrreeeeaaaallllyyyy?"

Affronted, Peril flares her wings and nearly sets the couch she and Clay are sitting upon on fire. "EXCUSE ME, I do not APPRECIATE your skeptical tone!"

Turtle looks very proud that someone would actually quote him.

However, the other dragons do not understand this reference and simply sit in awkward silence, waiting for Peril or someone else to break the growing silence.

"Awkward this is!" It is Yoda, who has a season pass for the Talk Show.

At these words, Forkedblade is driven to action. "Um, I guess I'll continue, then," he states bravely. "Clay, what's it like having fireproof scales and being the only dragon who can touch Peril without dying?"

Clay is surprised by the question and grasps for the right words with which to answer. "Uh, cool? Well, not cool, because she's so hot. AGH. Not hot like, attractive hot. That's not what I meant. Not that Peril isn't attractive or anything, and—I'm making things worse, aren't I?"

"Yes," Peril says, looking a bit disappointed.

"Yes," Amber and Forkedblade agree.

"Yes," echoes the rest of the audience, excluding Yoda.

"Awkward this is!" Yoda says instead, in agreement.

Clay looks very uncomfortable. "Sorry. Um…are we going out to eat after this?" he asks, trying to change the subject. Also, food. "Glory said we were. I could really do with a cow, or maybe two cows. Or do you think I could have _three_ cows? Or maybe I should share with everyone. Sharing is nice."

"I'm hungry too," Forkedblade laments. His stomach growls loudly to prove his point.

"Not the time, Forkedblade," Amber reprimands.

"Sorry."

Amber looks exasperated, but she quickly smiles again. "Let's pretend this never happened. Onwards, with the more romantic section of our talk show!"

This announcement causes some dragons to lean forward, intrigued, while others groan and lean back, as though trying to get as far away from the stage as they possibly can.

"So, Clay, everyone knows how much Peril loooooooves you," Amber singsongs, her grin surprisingly wicked.

"They _do?"_ Peril practically squeals in alarm.

"Yes, it's very obvious," Glory, Tsunami, and Sunny deadpan.

"Yes, it's _beyond_ very obvious," the audience says as one, except for Yoda.

"Awkward this is!"

Forkedblade, meanwhile, has brought in paper proof to show Peril that it is indeed very clear that she loves Clay. "Um, hello? Have you read your book, Escaping Peril? You're always thinking about Clay, and what he would say if you did this or that. So yes, we do know you like Clay.

There are murmurs of agreement from the audience.

"Wait," Starflight pipes up. "Book? What book?"

Once again, he is ignored.

Amber continues with the point of the question. "So, Clay, do you like Peril back in the same way?"

"Well," Clay begins, and then says nothing more, opting to stare at the wall like he wishes it would help him escape the situation.

"Yeeeeeessss?" Peril prompts testily.

"She's a great friend," Clay continues awkwardly.

"Is that all?" the SkyWing asks, disappointment leaking from her voice. The janitor hastily hurries over to mop it up. He doesn't want anyone to slip and fall, and he must keep the floors clean.

"This is a bit too public for me to say anything else," Clay finally says.

Both Peril and Amber look extremely disappointed with this consensus, but alas is a young girl, and there is nothing more they can do. Well, there is something Peril can do. She sets the janitor's mop on fire, effectively preventing him from cleaning up the spilled disappointment.

"Um...well, that's tonight's show," Forkedblade says, staring at the burning mop that the janitor now holds. "Thank you for watching. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing two dragons with NightWing inheritance."

With these words, music blares to signify the show's end. The stage goes dark, but the black is not very effective as the mop is still burning.


	4. Season One, Episode Four: Sunnyflight

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

WINGS OF FIRE TALK SHOW: SEASON ONE, EPISODE FOUR

Sunny and Starflight

* * *

Amber: Lights, camera, dragons!

Forkedblade: It's action.

Amber: Hello, I'm Amber, and this is my co-host Forkedblade!

Forkedblade: We'd like to welcome you the fourth episode of the Forkedblade and Amber Talk Show!

Amber: You mean Amber and Forkedblade Talk Show!

Forkedblade: No, I'm pretty sure it's Forkedblade and Amber Talk Show.

Amber: No, it's not! I specifically made sure that it's the Amber and Forkedblade Talk Show.

Starflight and Sunny: ***** **Exchanges puzzled glances** *****

Forkedblade: Well, I wrote it as Forkedblade and Amber Talk Show!

Audience: ***** **Exchanges puzzled glances** *****

Amber: _(forces a smile)_ Okay, we'll deal with this later. In the meantime, we'd like to welcome Starflight and Sunny to the _Amber_ and Forkedblade Talk Show!

Forkedblade: ***** **Glares at Amber** *****

Amber: ***** **Smirks evilly** *****

Forkedblade: Okay…whatever. Question number one: Sunny, you are the only dragonet who has met both parents, and to actually have a parent who loves you and wants you. I'm not saying Mastermind doesn't love Starflight, but he wasn't the greatest dad ever…but anyways, do you feel happy that your mother actually loves you, or sympathetic towards your friends?

Sunny: I'm both! I love my mother, because she is the best!

Queen Thorn: ***** **Smiles** *****

Sunny: But I also feel bad for my friends, especially Starflight here, because all their parents are pretty terrible.

Queen Coral: Hey, I'm not a terrible mother!

Glory: Um, HELLO? WHAT KIND OF MOTHER LOCKS HER OWN DAUGHTER IN PRISON? AND MAYBE YOU THINK YOU'RE BEING SUPER PROTECTIVE BY KEEPING YOUR DAUGHTERS HARNESSED TO YOU, AND MAYBE YOU HAVE A REASON, BUT SERIOUSLY, THERE IS A POINT WHERE YOUR OVERPROTECTIVENESS GETS RIDICULOUS.

The World: ***** **Is speechless because they don't want to anger Glory** *****

Yoda (who came to watch again, for some reason): Awkward this is!

Queen Coral: Well SOMEONE has anger management issues.

Forkedblade: Okay then. Let's proceed. Starflight, are there times you wish you weren't blind?

Starflight: All the time, yes, like the night when Queen Thorn became queen, with that dragonbite viper. I will never forgive myself for what happened to Clay.

Sunny: It wasn't your fault!

Starflight: And then at Jade Mountain, when Icicle attacked me! I know I was never really a fighter but without my vision I'm kind of pathetic.

Sunny: No you're not! _(Glares at Amber and Forkedblade)_ I thought this was a talk show, not some show where we make dragons feel bad!

Amber: Hey, I can't control what he says! Nor can I control what anyone says. And it's good ratings for the show if dragons open up and talk about themselves!

So, Starflight, I've been begged to ask you this by many people. Who do you like more? Sunny or Fatespeaker?

Audience (except for Fatespeaker): Ooh!

Starflight: Um…can I _not_ answer that?

Audience: Boo!

Amber: Oh, well, that's your choice. Personally, I'm a Sunnyflight fan!

Fatespeaker: ***** **glares at Amber, ready to rip her head out***

Amber: Anyway, Sunny, is it true that you only love Starflight as a friend?

Sunny: This is getting kind of personal.

Amber: Of course this is personal!

Sunny: I like my privacy, thanks.

Amber: Oh, come on, you guys are so boring! Can't you give us any news on your relationship?

Sunny and Starflight: ***** **Glare very angrily at the SandWing** *

 _(The silence in the studio grows. It begins to get painfully awkward. The audience shifts, and so do Amber and Forkedblade, but Sunny and Starflight continue to glare at the hosts.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: Okay! Thank you for your answer. Folks, for those of you who don't read emotions and facial expressions as well as I do, their relationship is currently "well synced." I have never seen two dragons glare at me in the exact same way with the same amount of annoyance and hatred!

Forkedblade: I don't think that "well synced" is a type of relationship.

Amber: Sure it is!

Forkedblade: _(quickly)_ Tomorrow we'll be interviewing Starflight again, along with Fatespeaker! And that concludes tonight's episode of the _Forkedblade_ and Amber Talk Show!

Cameras: ***** **Turn off** *****

Amber: _Amber_ and Forkedblade Talk Show!

Forkedblade: Too late! Show's over!

Amber: ***** **Glares** *

Forkedblade: HAHAHAHA!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Only one quick thing. Please tell me what other ships you would like me to write about!

Thanks for watching!


	5. Season One, Episode Five: Fateflight

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

SEASON ONE, EPISODE FIVE

Starflight and Fatespeaker

* * *

Amber: Welcome to the fifth episode of the _Amber_ and Forkedblade Talk Show! And for those of you who are wondering, it _is_ the Amber and Forkedblade Talk Show, not vise versa. I personally made sure that that title was written on today's script!

Forkedblade: ***Looks very annoyed***

Amber: Today we'll be interviewing Starflight and Fatespeaker, which I suppose is a cute ship. I'm more of a Sunnyflight fan myself, but I suppose we're all entitled to our own opinions. Over to you, Forkedblade.

Fatespeaker: ***Glares***

Forkedblade: This first question's for you, Fatespeaker. What made you think that Starflight's name was actually Bigtoes?

Fatespeaker: _(slightly embarrassed)_ Oh, well, um, I SAW IT IN A VISION!

Audience: ***Groans***

Fatespeaker: The vision told me that I would meet a NightWing named Bigtoes. And Morrowseer was really the only other NightWing I knew, and his name wasn't Bigtoes, so there was a possibility that Starflight was named Bigtoes. And he has big toes!

Starflight: _(offended)_ I do?

Forkedblade: Fatespeaker, do you have any idea who you're parents are?

Fatespeaker: No. But I foresee that I will meet them!

Audience: ***Groans again***

Forkedblade: Starflight, do you ever feel bad for what happened to your father?

Starflight: Sort of. I mean, I know he was just following his queen's orders, but still, some part of him should have realized how horrible he was being, torturing and locking up RainWings.

Forkedblade: And Fatespeaker, do you really see visions of the future?

Fatespeaker: Of COURSE I do! How DARE you question me! All my visions are _very_ real and very specific!

False Dragonets of Destiny: Riiiiiiiiight…

Fatespeaker: Well, they're real but they're not always accurate.

Amber: Okay, now back to me!

Starflight: ***Groans***

Fatespeaker: I foresee that this will go very, very badly!

Starflight: So do I! Maybe I miraculously have prophetic powers, although that's unlikely given that there are currently no NightWing prophets or mind readers…

Moon: ***Shifts nervously***

Amber: So, Fatespeaker, how do you feel about all the Sunnyflight shippers?

Fatespeaker: I foresee that they will all die at some point in their lives.

Starflight: Hey, actually that's true!

Fatespeaker: My visions never lie.

False Dragonets of Destiny: Riiiiiiight.

Fatespeaker: What? Don't tell me you're still mad about the walrus vision! It could still happen, and I foresee it will happen sometime in the future!

Audience: ***Groans again***

Amber: Anyway, Starflight, you're going to hate me for this—

Starflight: Don't worry, I already do.

Amber: But…some people were pretty upset about last night's answer to this question! So I'm really going to push it tonight! Who do you like more? Sunny or Fatespeaker?

Starflight: Either way I'm dead. Um…well, they're both great in their own ways. Is that good enough?

Everyone except Starflight and Sunny: NO!

Starflight: Well…Sunny is nice to everyone, and she always has a positive attitude and is willing to do anything. Fatespeaker is energetic and has a positive attitude and is also willing to do anything…

Amber: Just answer the question already!

Starflight: I guess I like Fatespeaker more? I really don't know! Why do I have to choose? This is not fair! I hate this talk show! ***Storms off in a huff***

Fatespeaker: Starflight!

 _(Fatespeaker glares at the two hosts before storming off after him. Amber and Forkedblade exchange unreadable looks, perhaps nervous, and for the third time in a row, awkward silence grows in the studio.)_

Yoda (who yet again came back.) Awkward this is!

Amber: _(laughs nervously)_ Ah, a love triangle! Don't you just love all the drama it creates?

Forkedblade: Not particularly. I'm just glad I don't have to do your part of this show.

Amber: Anyway, thanks for watching again. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing Clearsight and Darkstalker!

NightWings: Wait...DARKSTALKER?

IceWings: ...

Audience: ***Proceeds to freak out***

Forkedblade: And that concludes tonight's episode of _Forkedblade_ and Amber Talk Show!

Amber: _(before camera is off)_ Wait, Forkedblade, is there another talk show with hosts named Amber and Forkedblade? You can't possibly be talking about ours, right? Because ours is called the Amber and Forkedblade Talk Show!

Forkedblade: We are never going to settle this argument.


	6. Season One, Episode Six: Darksight

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

SEASON ONE, EPISODE SIX

Clearsight and Darkstalker

* * *

Amber: Welcome to the sixth episode of the Amber and Forkedblade—

Forkedblade: Forkedblade and Amber!

Amber: Amber and Forkedblade—

Forkedblade: —Forkedblade and Amber Talk Show!

 _(Amber glares at Forkedblade, who smirks triumphantly.)_

Amber: I hate you.

Forkedblade: Anyways, today we have two NightWings who were alive a long time ago, before they had iPhones and iPads.

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: Today we'll be interviewing the seer Clearsight…

Forkedblade: And the thrice-moonborn Darkstalker!

Audience: ***Proceeds to freak out because their nightmare is back***

Clearsight: Fathom, what happened to the bracelet? I thought it was supposed to keep him asleep forever.

Fathom: Um…maybe it broke? I don't know! I enchanted it to put him to sleep, but only as long as he had it on…

Clearsight: ***Facetalons***

Forkedblade: Okay, let's get started. How did you two meet for the very fist time?

Darkstalker: Hello, fellow NightWing.

Forkedblade: Hello.

Clearsight: Sometimes I wonder why I even like him.

Darkstalker: Anyway, to answer your magnificent question, which, by the way, I TOTALLY foresaw—

Viper: Three moons, he sounds like Fatespeaker.

Kinkajou: Hey that's a new ship! How about Fatestalker? Or Darkspeaker!

Fatespeaker: Um, no.

Darkstalker: EXCUSE ME VERY IMPORTANT AWESOME FEARSOME DEADLY DANGEROUS POTENTIAL ENEMY TRYING TO SPEAK OVER HERE. _Anyway,_ I foresaw your question. I foresee most things. Like, I know who you will interview next on this show, for example. I also know when you all will die, what will happen on the next brightest night, what that dragon over there with the smug smile on his snout will eat tomorrow for lunch, and who will win the next Super Bowl.

Starflight: Dragons don't have a Super Bowl. That's a scavenger thing.

Darkstalker: WELL IT'S VERY IMPORTANT. GO DOLPHINS!

 _(All dragons excluding a fanboy Darkstalker and a very exasperated Clearsight exchange mystified and slightly perturbed looks.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Fathom: I think two thousand years unconscious under a mountain has finally caught up to him.

Darkstalker: I'M STILL MAD AT YOU FATHOM. YOU BETRAYED ME.

Prince Artic: YOU BETRAYED ME!

Darkstalker: NO, YOU BETRAYED ME!

Prince Artic: WHAT KIND OF SON ENCHANTS HIS OWN FATHER AND MAKES HIM KILL HIMSELF?

Audience: ***Looks queasy***

Clearsight: Next question, please!

Forkedblade: You still haven't answered the first one.

Clearsight: Oh! Basically, our meeting was an inevitable event in the future. There was a slight possibility we wouldn't meet, but that was unlikely. All the futures pointed to our meeting.

Darkstalker: Because it was the inevitable future.

Clearsight: That's what I said. And don't you dare say, "No you didn't."

Darkstalker: I knew you were going to say that. And I wasn't going to say "No you didn't" anyway!

Clearsight: You just said it.

Forkedblade: _(quickly)_ Where did you two meet for the first time?

Clearsight: At school.

Darkstalker: She was trying to avoid me.

Audience: I WONDER WHY.

Darkstalker: Hey, I'm a dragon too. I have feelings!

Forkedblade: But weren't you in the same tribe? How didn't you guys know each other?

Clearsight: Well, um, I may or may not have spent all my waking hours in a library trying to work out all the possible futures.

Darkstalker: And I may or may not have spent my waking hours listening to my parents fight. Honestly, my mother is a lovely dragon, so why did she have to put up with a stupid infuriatingly smug IceWing?

Forkedblade: I don't know?

Clearsight: That's not true, Darkstalker! What about those earrings Prince Artic gave your mother that would protect her from Queen Diamond?

Darkstalker: It didn't matter in the end, did it? She still got Foeslayer in the end.

Foeslayer and Artic: ***Look sad***

Darkstalker: And my inner eye has told me that she spent TWO THOUSAND YEARS in an IceWing prison, constantly being killed by ice dragons as part of some trial ritual thing, but unable to die!

Prince Artic: ***Looks at Foeslayer in horror***

Queen Diamond: She totally deserved it! She stole my son and the animus power from my tribe!

Qibli: She sounds like Winter, only she has more of a reason to be angry.

Winter: Hey!

Forkedblade: So where is the lost city of night?

Clearsight: When we were alive, we called it Night Mountain. That was the main NightWing Kingdom, where the palace was located. It's been so long, I'm sure the mountain was renamed. If you don't know the story, we left our old Kingdom after Darkstalker was silenced because Fathom and I, uh, tricked him into wearing a magical bracelet and buried him in one of the mountains... _(Laughs nervously)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Darkstalker: I'm supposed to hate you for that too.

Clearsight: Well…

Darkstalker: I'll only hate you if they do a talk show with you and Fathom.

Both: (look at Amber and Forkedblade)

Amber: Hahaha, wherever would you get such a notion?

Forkedblade: Since when do you talk like that?

Amber: Since now.  
Darkstalker: I am not reassured.

Forkedblade: Because you're Darkstalker, not 'reassured.'

Darkstalker: What?

Amber: That wasn't funny, Forkedblade.

Forkedblade: Well, _I_ thought it was hilarious, and that's what matters!

Amber: Why do I put up with you?

Clearsight: I totally get you.

Amber: Well guys, it's time we wrap up this talk show. I promised Forkedblade ice cream if he'd let me finish up the show with the proper name.

Forkedblade: SQUEEEEEEEE!

Amber: Wow, Forkedblade, very manly.

Forkedblade: I like ice cream. What can I say?

Clearsight: They'll be out of cherry ice cream by the time you get there. Unless you go now and get there within five minutes…

Forkedblade: Oh no!

 _(He takes off immediately)_

Darkstalker: Hey, I like cherry ice cream too.

 _(He follows the NightWing host)_

Clearsight and Amber: _(in exasperation)_ Dragons.

Amber: Another episode of the Amber and Forkedblade show ends! Thanks for watching today's episode! Tomorrow we will be interviewing the Queen of the SeaWings, along with a surprise guest! Now I better go after Forkedblade…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Since I failed to post a chapter yesterday, I posted two today. Sorry about the wait!

Please tell me how many episodes you think there should be per season. And I will try to do all the talk show pairing requests that I got. Thank you! For episode ten I'm going to try and do a family talk show.

Also, thank you to my reviewers! I really appreciate your comments and any suggestions for this!

Thanks for being awesome!


	7. Season One, Episode Seven: CoralxGill

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

SEASON ONE, EPISODE SEVEN

Queen Coral and Gill

* * *

Forkedblade: I can't believe they ran out of cherry ice cream.

Amber: _(sarcastically)_ I know. It's so tragic.

Forkedblade: My life holds no meaning anymore.

Amber: You're pathetic.

Forkedblade: No I'm not. I'm Forkedblade.

Amber: ***Is not amused***

Forkedblade: Tee hee.

Amber: Tee hee?

Forkedblade: We need to start the show already! We have a huge surprise for Queen Coral!

Queen Coral: So I hear. But be warned, I'm not a dragon who is easily surprised. And when I am, I don't handle it very well.

Amber: Oh, we think you'll love this surprise.

Queen Coral: Hmm.

Forkedblade: It is my pleasure—

Amber: No, it is _my_ pleasure—

Forkedblade: Oh no! It's not your pleasure! This introduction is my line!

Amber: Yes, but I decided that I want to surprise Queen Coral!

Forkedblade: Well, you should've thought of that earlier, _before_ I memorized my lines!

Amber: This is just one line you'll need to forget. You can have one of my lines instead.

Forkedblade: I don't know any of your lines though.

Amber: Yes, you do. Stop pretending that you're stupid.

Forkedblade: I'm not stupid. I'm Forkedblade.

Amber: Stop doing that!

Forkedblade: What?

Amber: That!

Queen Coral: Hurry up and get to the surprise already! You've taken up five minute of my time with your nonstop ridiculous arguing! I'm tempted to stuff seaweed up your gills—er, snouts!

Amber: Yes, of course Your Majesty. It is my pleasure—

Forkedblade: It is _my_ pleasure—

Tsunami: Oh no, it's another, Forkedblade and Amber—no Amber and Forkedblade—argument!

Amber: It is _our_ pleasure—

Forkedblade: To introduce tonight's very special guest, none other than Queen Coral's deceased partner, King Gill of the SeaWings!

Starflight: Tribes don't have kings!

Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet: Gill? Father?

Queen Coral: King Gill…Gill?

 _(A handsome dragon with dark blue and green scales enters on the left-hand side of the stage. He is nothing like the dragon he was when Tsunami fought him in the SkyWing arena)_

Gill: Coral!

Queen Coral: Gill! Three moons, it is you! I'm so glad to see you!

Amber: This is so sweet!

Forkedblade: Down to business!

Amber: Forkedblade, don't be harsh.

Forkedblade: Coral, you're not a RainWing, so I would like to ask you what emotions are going through you right now, at the sight of your deceased husband.

Queen Coral: Well, normally I'm not emotional, but right now I am. I feel very overwhelmed. I am happy beyond describing words, but at the same time I feel grief at knowing that Gill is gone.

Forkedblade: Gill, after you died, were you glad that you had protested against the fighting in the arena? Even though you were driven mad in the end?

Gill: Yes, I guess I was in the end. Though it didn't serve much purpose, at least it gave me some reason to live, trying to rouse up my fellow prisoners into joining my protest. On the other end, I regret it. Being driven mad, I imagine, was humiliating, and plus, I nearly killed my own daughter. In the end, I guess I'm glad she killed me.

Coral, Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet: ***Look horrified***

Amber: All right, guys. Some of our reviews for our talk show say that we haven't incorporated enough relationship questions, so I'm really going to ask a lot today, and force-um, firmly demand that you answer these questions to the best of your ability.

Starflight: Uh oh.

Amber: _(in a girly voice)_ Sooooooo, Queen Coral, _tell me,_ did Gill ever call you a nickname?

Queen Coral: Well—

Gill: I do remember there was this one name she liked to be called, and then she liked me to greet her every night with this one line so that she knew it was I—

Queen Coral: Three moons, Gill! That's private! Don't go yakking it on live TV!

Amber: But we'd like to know! Plus, it will show how advanced your relationship with Gill was!

Gill: We met every night in a secret cave, a ways away from the Deep Palace, so that we could speak in secret without the fear of being seen. At the time, she was betrothed to another SeaWing, and so our whole romance would've been a scandal if anyone found out about it. To make sure it was me, we would exchange this line—

Queen Coral: Gill, as you queen, I order you to—

Amber: Go ahead, Gill, we're all listening!

Gill: Every night we would secretly meet up in a hidden cove, and to make sure it was I, Coral made me whisper, 'Sweeter than seaweed, more beautiful and deadly than a sea before storm—

Queen Coral: Gill, Gill, stop!

Gill: 'Embrace me in your ocean wings, sing a song that keeps me warm!' and then she would say, 'Stronger than a current, mightier than the tallest wave, sing to me an ocean song, remind me that you're brave.'

Audience: Aw!

Queen Coral: ***Blushing fiercely***

Audience: That's super sweet! _(_ _ad-lib)_

Queen Coral: Mortifying!

Amber: That's really cute. I'm really glad we got to hear about this! So what exactly happened with that other SeaWing?

Gill: No one knows.

Amber: Well then.

Queen Coral: Yes, his disappearance was very...convenient. Almost...planned.

Amber: Is something going on here that I'm missing?

Gill: I'd say he vanished right around the time wedding preparations began...

Forkedblade: Seems mysterious and fascinating.

Amber: I'm still not getting it.

Forkedblade: Doesn't matter. Any other questions?

Amber: Yes. What happened to the SeaWing?

Forkedblade: Any plans you two have made for the afternoon?

Queen Coral: Well, I wasn't expecting this, so no.

Gill: Don't worry, my ocean, I've got the evening all planned out.

 _(The two of them leave wing-in-wing, looking like two dragons very much in love.)_

Tsunami: I'm not sure whether to think they're cute or be disgusted because hello, those are my parents.

Amber: THEY'RE SO CUTE!

Forkedblade: Your inner fan-dragon is showing. Anyway. Tomorrow we will be interviewing an excitable young RainWing dragonet and a SeaWing prince with a secret! Thanks for watching the show!

Amber: By the way, we're still figuring out what to call it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Episode seven of the Wings of Fire Talk Show is finished! I did my best show that Gill and Coral had a very well established relationship with each other, and I hope that it shows! I also tried to include more relationship questions, so I hope I delivered on that one, too! Next up will be Kinkajou and Turtle, and then Winter and Moon.

If you have any questions you want Amber and Forkedblade to ask during any interviews, please tell me! I love all suggestions and comments.

Thanks for being awesome!


	8. Season One, Episode Eight: Turtlejou

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALKSHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE EIGHT

Turtle and Kinkajou

* * *

Amber: Welcome, to the eighth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show! Yes, folks, at last my co-host and I have come up with a compromise to our little order-of-names problem! In case anyone was wondering, I compromised more because I am a considerate and kind dragon and let Forkedblade have his name go first.

Forkedblade: Nobody was wondering, Amber.

Kinkajou: I was!

Forkedblade: Of course you were.

Amber: Now Forkedblade, there's no need to be rude! Anyway, let's introduce today's guests. Please welcome to the stage Kinkajou of the RainWings and Prince Turtle of the SeaWings!

Audience: ***Claps***

Forkedblade: All right, welcome to the show and everything, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill!

Kinkajou: Hey! I don't want to be rushed! I want to enjoy my super-awesome fame! Right, Turtle?

Turtle: Uh, I'm good with being rushed.

Kinkajou: Oh, you're super-boring! You're so boring even your boring is boring!

Starflight: That doesn't even make sense.

Forkedblade: Kinkajou, what's your favorite color?

Kinkajou: Ooh! That's a hard one! I think most dragons expect me to say yellow, and I _do_ like the color yellow, but I think it's just to cliché of me to say that my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE COLOR IN THE WHOLE WORLD is YELLOW, for three moon's sake, so I won't say that because I don't like being normal. I also like the color pink, but I think a lot of dragons also expect me to say _that_ too, so I won't. What's left? Green? Oh yeah, I like green, it's the color of the place I live in, but meh, green is just too normal for me, you know? Because I live in a place that's completely, almost totally green, so no, green's not my favorite color either, unless—ooh! Unless it's bright, blinding neon green that's almost yellow, but now I feel like I getting back to the clichés—

Forkedblade: Just tell us your favorite color already!

Kinkajou: I'm _getting_ to that! You _did_ ask me a question, hello! You do remember that? And now I'm trying to figure out the answer! Anyways, where was I?

Audience: ***Groans**

Kinkajou: Yes, yes, not yellow or pink or green, so what's left? Red. No not red, because that would mean I'm mad and I don't like being mad, and not orange either, because that reminds me of the NightWing Island. What about blue? Hmm. Blue. Yeah, I like blue. It's the color of the sky and also water. Yeah, I like blue. But as an all time favorite? Maybe. I like purple too! Especially neon, bright, blinding purple! Hmm…I think I like the rainbow. Maybe bright blinding neon purple with splashes of bright blinding neon pink, blue, and green, and then splotches of yellow!

Forkedblade: Okay, _thank_ you.

Kinkajou: ***Turns into all those colors***

Everyone else: YARGH!

Yoda: _(covering his eyes)_ Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: Gah! Go gray! I like gray!

Kinkajou: Fine! Be boring! ***Turns into a black color, the color of Forkedblade***

Forkedblade: All right, now that my vision is slowly coming back, we can proceed with the second question. Ahem. Turtle, does your family know about your…little secret?

Turtle: _(momentarily sounding like a prince)_ HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?

Forkedblade: I take it they don't know.

Queen Coral and Gill: What don't we know about?

Anemone, Auklet, and Tsunami: What don't we know about?

Turtle's Thirty-One Other Brothers: What don't we know about?

Forkedblade: Hehe…sorry.

Amber: That's why you were supposed to ask him _before_ he came onto the stage.

Forkedblade: Yeah, I understand my mistake now.

Turtle: What's the next question?  
Queen Coral: Oh no, Eel, you are not getting out of answering this question.

Tsunami: That's Turtle, not Eel, Mother.

Queen Coral: That's what I said! Now Current, what do you know that your dear family doesn't?

Tsunami: _(angrily)_ IT'S TURTLE!

Turtle: Well, um, uh, nothing.

Queen Coral: Really?

Turtle: Yes?

Peril: Oh, come on, they'll find out at some point. Might as well tell them now.

Turtle: _(with a resigned sigh)_ Fine…

Peril: Wow, you have in really fast.

Kinkajou: I get the feeling I missing out on something.

Turtle: I'm an animus dragon.

Amber: ***** **Gasps for dramatic effect***

Everyone else: ***** **D** **eadpan stare***

Amber: What? Where was the drum roll? I was expecting more of a reaction!

Queen Coral: Clam, why didn't you tell me about your animus powers?

Tsunami: TURTLE!

Turtle: Well, I didn't want you to use me like you used Anemone. I wanted them to be mine. And I don't really want to use them unless I really needed to…

Queen Coral: Your powers were needed for the war effort, Seaweed!

Tsunami: I give up.

Kinkajou: Hey, missus all-powerful SeaWing queen, if you don't mind me saying, you can't even bother getting your son's name right, so I don't see any reason why he should've leant his powers and risked his soul to a queen also doesn't really care much about her male dragonets.

Queen Coral: _(looking angry)_ Now, why should I? They can't inherit the throne.

Turtle: Yeah, it's fine really. Kinkajou, we're used to it.

Kinkajou: I don't think it's okay! They still have feelings. It's like when I was taken to the NightWing Island, and Coconut didn't even notice I was gone for two whole weeks, only it's like Coral doesn't even know that Turtle exists.

Amber: You should be a motivational speaker, Kinkajou.

Kinkajou: Thanks! I really like talking, like, a super-lot.

Forkedblade: I can tell.

Amber: I think Kinkajou brings up a good point, though. Even though male princes can't inherit the throne, they're still dragons. This leads us excellently into our next question. Turtle, do you mind being overlooked by your mother, due to the fact that you can never inherit the throne?

Turtle: I don't mind.

Amber: Huh. That's weird. I wouldn't be able to STAND being overlooked like that!

Forkedblade: Maybe you could sit down.

Amber: I am sitting down.

Forkedblade: Never mind.

Amber: Next question, then. Turtle, do you wish you'd gone with the other dragonets in your winglet that night?

Turtle: Well, at the time, I felt like I was making the right choice. Winter made it seem like I was doing the right thing by flying back to the mountain and telling Sunny and Starflight where they'd gone. I thought I was being helpful.

Qibli: Winter was just trying to get rid of you.

Winter: Was not.

 _(The two break into a hushed argument, only to be shushed by an exasperated Moon)_

Kinkajou: Well, _I_ thought you were brave. Even though I think I was braver because I actually flew the storm, which I've never done before because we don't really get storms in the rainforest and if we do we never ever would fly in them because it's so dangerous!

Turtle: But if I'd gone with you, I might've been able to save you from that NightWing dragon.

 _(The two stare at each other for a moment)_

Amber: Aw, that's so sweet!

Kinkajou: You interrupted the moment!

Amber: Oops.

Turtle: No, that's fine, really. We don't want to be taking up your time.

Kinkajou: Right! I didn't know we didn't want to take up your time, but now that I do, I totally agree. We'll stop taking up your time super-duper quickly, and we'll be so fast it'll be like you never saw us—

Forkedblade: Sorry to put it harshly, but you're taking up our time.

Kinkajou: …Right.

Amber: Tomorrow, stick around! We'll be interviewing an interesting pairing that is personally one of, if not, my favorite ship in Wings of Fire! We'll see you tomorrow on the Forkedamber Talk Show!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! This chapter was difficult for me to write, mostly because I find it hard to convey the amount of energy and enthusiasm in Kinkajou's character, and also because I find Turtle to be a complex character and difficult to express in just script writing form. I hope I kept the characters close enough to their personalities in the books.

I will be extremely busy tomorrow and therefore will not post the next chapter with Winter and Moon until possibly Sunday. I will try to post two chapters on Sunday to make up for the lack of one tomorrow. Again, if you have any pairings that you'd liked to see on the Forkedamber Talk Show, don't hesitate to ask! And if you'd like any questions to be asked during the interview, I would appreciate any suggestions.

Critiques and comments are welcome!

Thanks for being awesome!


	9. Season One, Episode Nine: Winterwatcher

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE NINE

Winter and Moonwatcher

* * *

Amber: Welcome to the ninth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show! I am super excited about the pair of dragonets we have today as our guests, because the two of them are so cute together! I love this ship so much! _(proceeds to fangirl)_

Forkedblade: You did this five minutes ago. And five minutes before that. And five minutes before that.

Amber: You wouldn't understand! Anyway, without further ado, please welcome Moonwatcher of the NightWings and Prince…sure, Prince Winter of the IceWings!

Winter's Family (excluding Hailstorm): Wait, I thought he died.

Hailstorm: _(quickly)_ Well, many dragons who are supposed to be dead are here.

Winter: I don't understand why people "ship" Moon and me together. IceWings are not shipped with anyone. We are much to dignified for things like this!

Moon: Just go along with it.

Amber: _(laughing a little bit crazily)_ All the things I want to ask!

Forkedblade: Well, it's not your turn to ask questions yet. I get to go first. Anyway, Moon, someone told me a great secret of yours…

Moon: _(nervously)_ Um…I have secrets?

Forkedblade: Do you? That's what I'm asking you.

Moon: No more secrets than the next dragon does…

Winter: Yeah, right.

Forkedblade: Well, Moon, if you won't tell everyone, then I guess I will. Ahem, audience members! Moon here is the first NightWing dragon in—

Moon: WAIT! Fine. I'll do it. It's my secret. Nobody else gets to tell it.

Forkedblade: _(triumphantly)_ Go ahead.

 _(Moon takes a deep breath. Winter looks at her in concern.)_

Winter: Are you really going to tell them? It's not really any of their business.

Moon: It wasn't your business either, until you made it that way.

 _(Winter looks injured, but quickly develops a frosty exterior.)_

Moon: I'm sorry. You were right. I should've told you and the others. You guys are my friends.

Forkedblade: We're waiting!

Moon: Fine. Okay. I can read minds and foresee the future.

Amber: ***** **Gasps for dramatic effect***

Everyone else: ***D** **eadpan stare***

Amber: What? Where was the drum roll? I was expecting more of a reaction!

Tsunami: You're kidding, right?

Moon: No. I am serious. I was hatched under two full moons.

Starflight: Oh! Everything makes sense now! The NightWings get their powers from the moons. It's not hereditary. The reason why no NightWing dragons hatched on the volcanic island was because the smoke was so thick the light of the moons couldn't penetrate the smog…

Forkedblade: Excellent explanation, Starflight. Moon, can you read someone's mind for us?

Amber: Preferably Winter's?

Winter: Stay out of my head!

Moon: I can't read Winter's mind.

Audience: Why not?

Moon: Because…

Amber: It must be something special! Because they were meant to be!

Moon and Winter: _(Winter hesitates slightly)_ No.

Forkedblade: Read Amber's mind instead.

Amber: Hey!

Moon: Well, currently she's thinking a lot of thoughts about Winter and me. It's kind of embarrassing.

Amber: UGH, I wish you two were canon!

Winter and Moon: What?

Forkedblade: ANYWAY, next question! Winter, you never did tell your friends about what happened to you in the Ice Kingdom after you left them in Possibility.

Winter: They don't need to know.

Qibli: Yeah, what did happen?

Winter: You are a SandWing. You do not need to know what happens in the Kingdom of Ice.

Winter's Relatives (excluding Hailstorm): So he IS alive. How?

Forkedblade: But I am a NightWing, and I do need to know. Enlighten us with you extensive IceWing knowledge!

Moon: Come on, Winter. We want to know. And nothing bad will happen. Everyone knows about my powers.

Winter: _(angrily)_ Who cares about your secrets? They're just powers. They were bound to be figured out anyway. And besides, you're only a NightWing.

Moon: _Only_ a NightWing? Winter, you're better than that.

Winter: You're right. I should've insulted you more.

Amber: Ah, a lover's spat! So romantic!

Forkedblade: You're weird, Amber.

Winter and Moon: I agree.

Forkedblade: But don't think you've gotten around answering the question, Winter.

Narwhal: As your father, Winter, I demand that you answer this question immediately.

Tundra: And as your mother, Winter, I demand that you respond to Narwhal's demand immediately.

Hailstorm: If you won't answer the question, then I will. And you won't sound nearly as heroic as you would in your version of events as you will in mine.

Queen Glacier: I would like to know how you made it out of the caves alive.

 _(Winter glares at everyone)_

Winter: Fine. But only because the Queen asked.

Amber: And you better tell the truth, because I've got your book RIGHT here and I'm double checking everything you say!

Starflight: Wait, book? What book?

Everyone else: ***** **Ignores Starflight***

Winter: Hailstorm and I had to compete against each other in the Diamond Trial.

Diamond: Named after me!

Amber: Yep, that's correct.

Moon: What's the Diamond Trial?

Winter: _(waving her off)_ Explaining would take to long. Essentially, the bottom ranked dragon and the top ranked dragon have to compete in the Diamond Caves.

Diamond: Named after me!

Qibli: Let me guess. You were the bottom ranked dragon?

Winter: Hey! I'll have you know that I was the dragon in the First Circle!

Qibli: I was just kidding. That doesn't surprise me.

Snowfall: It surprised me.

Winter: But long story short, Hailstorm and I were up against each other. To complete the Diamond Trial, the two contestants must go into the Diamond Caves and find the frozen dragon, unfreeze that dragon, and then kill it with a spear.

Amber: Correct.

Forkedblade: That doesn't sound too bad. Only the frozen dragon dies. So what happens to the loser?

Winter: That's not what actually happens. In reality, the queen and the other IceWings have already chosen a winner.

Forkedblade: That doesn't seem very fair.

Winter: Well, life's not fair, is it? So one dragon already knows that killing the frozen dragon won't win them the trials. They know that they have to kill the loser.

Moon: Oh, no. You and Hailstorm…

Winter: _(trying to hide his embarrassment)_ It was either him or me.

Moon: That's awful! That's not fair at all!

Winter: Are you saying that the IceWings are unfair?

Moon: No, just the Diamond Trial.

Winter: That's the way we've done things for thousands of years. Nobody can go about criticizing it, let alone a NightWing.

Moon: Hey! I was just trying to defend you! And also say that your family is definitely not functional if they're willing to let you die!

Winter: Nothing is wrong with my family!

Tundra: That is correct. Narwhal and I are the ideal IceWing parents.

Narwhal: And you just agreed with him.

Winter: IceWing parents aren't like the ones other tribes have. I was lucky to have them as my parents.

Moon: And even luckier that they were sending you off into caves to die, I'm sure!

Amber: The romance brings tears to my eyes!

Winter and Moon: Stop it.

Forkedblade: Thank you, Winter, for sharing your story. Now over to Amber!

Winter and Moon: Oh no.

Amber: YAY! So, Moon, it is noted several times throughout the series that Winter has feelings for you!

Starflight: Wait, book? What book?

Winter: What? No! I do not! IceWings do not have feelings, especially not for NightWings.

Moon: Aw, Winter, that's so sweet!

Winter: I do not like you! Do not, do not, do not!

Amber: That's because you LOVE her!

Winter: No! I hate her. Hate her!

Moon: Really?

Qibli: Denial is the first step…

Winter: Hey, I thought you liked her too!

Amber: AHA! So you do like her!

Winter: What?

Amber: You said to Qibli, "…I thought you liked her too!" Implying that you also like her!

Winter: Your SandWing accent is making it very difficult for me to understand you.

Starflight: Huh, I never thought of that. Do dragons have accents depending on what tribes they're from?

Amber: So, Winter likes Moon.

Winter: No I don't!

Amber: Moon, do you like Winter?

Moon: _(suddenly very quiet)_ That's kind of personal.

Amber: So, you _do_ like Winter?

 _(Moon doesn't answer. Amber takes this silence as agreement.)_

Amber: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! I MUST NOW GO POST THIS ON INSTAGRAM, TWITTER, FACEBOOK, SNAPCHAT, AND EVERY OTHER SOCIAL MEDIA ACCOUNT I HAVE!

 _(There is silence in the studio. Winter and Moon refuse to look at each other. Winter looks like he's trying to hide his embarrassment by sneering down his nose at Amber, and Moon looks very confused and upset. Qibli is not sure if he feels jealous or if he is amused by his fellow SandWing's outburst. Some other dragons are trying to suppress their laughter. Other dragons are just stunned by what has just happened.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Starflight: _(finally coming back to his senses)_ Dragons don't have social media! That's a scavenger thing!

Amber: _(ignoring Starflight)_ Let me take a picture of you two! Smile big for me! Perfect! I'll be back!

 _(She runs off.)_

Winter: Hey! Come back! I did not give you permission to take a photo of me!

Starflight: Dragons don't have cameras! That's a scavenger thing!

Forkedblade: Well, I'm not really sure what happened. I always knew Amber was a crazy fan-dragon, but I'm a little worried about her. We might have to take her to a psychiatrist.

Starflight: THAT'S A SCAVENGER THING!

Forkedblade: YOU'RE A SCAVENGER THING, STARFLIGHT!

Starflight: That doesn't make sense.

Forkedblade: Anyway, tomorrow we'll be interviewing a surprise guest! I have officially decided that Amber needs a one-day break from interviewing pairings so that she can recover from today. Thanks for watching the Forkedamber Talk Show!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Winterwatcher officially finished! This chapter was really hard to write, primarily due to the fact that Winterwatcher is one of my favorite Wings of Fire ships and I wanted to do the best I could on this chapter! I hope that I did not disappoint any of my fellow Winterwatcher fans out there (especially MystycDragon-you're awesome, by the way!).

Tell me what you think in the comments! I appreciate any feedback.

I am unable to post a second chapter today, and I unfortunately do not think I will be able to post anything on Monday either unless I am lucky. Keep being awesome, and thank you!


	10. Season One, Episode Ten: Speculations

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TEN

Speculations on Talons of Power

* * *

Amber: Hey folks! It's Amber here, and to celebrate the tenth show of our talk show, we're going to do something a little different.

Forkedblade: We won't be interviewing a pairing today, but instead we are going to give our speculations on what will happen in the next book of the Wings of Fire series!

Starflight: Wait, series? What series?

Everyone: ***Ignores Starflight***

Amber: Today's episode will be a bit shorter than normal, but it'll be something different.

Forkedblade: Audience member are welcome to come up on the stage and talk about their own theories if they'd like!

Amber: So without further ado, let's get this show started!

Forkedblade: Let's start off with Darkstalker.

Darkstalker: I'm just so awesome, of course I have to go first.

Clearsight: ***Facetalon***

Forkedblade: Good or bad? Hero or villain? Amber?

Amber: It's hard to say, Forkedblade. I think it could go either way.

Forkedblade: Agreed. But I'm leaning towards evil.

Amber: Really? I think he'll turn out to be good.

Forkedblade: Or perhaps he'll pretend to be good, and then go and betray Moon and her friends in the end.

Darkstalker: I WOULD NOT DO THAT.

Clearsight: Well...

Darkstalker: You're one to talk, Clearsight, seeing as you betrayed me in the end.

Clearsight: It was for good reason.

Forkedblade: And Foeslayer? What about her?

Arctic: Yeah, what about her? Am I still alive even?

Amber: Yes, you were the frozen dragon mentioned in the interview with WINTERWATCHER last episode.

Foeslayer: Yes.

Arctic: ***Looks sad to hear that the dragon he loves is suffering***

Forkedblade: I think that Foeslayer is good, and that maybe, if she appears in one of the new books, she might convince Darkstalker to stop whatever he's planning.

Amber: How do we know he's planning anything?

Forkedblade: Well, he's just spent two thousand years buried under a mountain, having been betrayed by his two best friends.

Darkstalker: YOU BETRAYED ME, CLEARSIGHT.

Clearsight: What about Fathom?

Fathom: Don't drag me into this!

Amber: That's true. It's not likely that he's just going to stretch his wings out and then go happily about his business. So what's he planning?

Forkedblade: "Something is coming to shake the earth. Something is coming to scorch the ground. Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice. Unless the lost city of night can be found."

Amber: _(sarcastically)_ Wow. Now everything is absolutely clear to me.

Forkedblade: I tend to have that effect.

Starflight: Wait, the lost city of night? Like, the volcanic one, or the one before that?

Moon: It's likely the one before the volcanic island, seeing as we already went to the island and found nothing...

Amber: The trouble is, none of the dragons in the book actually realize where the lost city of night is...

Moon: Well, it could be anywhere.

Forkedblade: Or maybe it's actually Jade Mountain...

Moon: Huh. Never thought of that.

Qibli: Three moons, we are idiots!

Amber: Either way, Winter was going to have Foeslayer lead him to the lost city of night, seeing as she knows where it was.

Arctic: Wait, how do those two know each other?

Foeslayer: He freed me from the Diamond Caves.

Qibli: Wow, Winter, that goes against, like, everything you've said about the NightWings.

Winter: I'm ignoring you.

Qibli: Huh, I didn't think IceWings were inferior enough to "ignore" others.

Winter: On the contrary, ignoring less superior dragons is an IceWing's main talent.

Amber: So where did Foeslayer go after Winter lost track of her?

Forkedblade: It's likely she went back to the lost city of night. However, I somehow doubt this. They were near Possibility, and technically speaking Pyrrhia has changed quite a bit in the last two thousand years, so it might be rather difficult for her to navigate around the continent. Perhaps she found something else that caught her interest.

Winter: Or she thought I wasn't going to live, and left me to die.

Foeslayer: Hardly likely.

Amber: So where did you go?

Foeslayer: I don't know.

Amber: How can you not know?

Foeslayer: I don't know!

Forkedblade: Any thoughts on Turtle and Anemone?

Anemone: Other than the fact we're animuses?

Amber: No. Moon had a vision about the two of you the first time she saw Turtle. In it, Turtle had you pinned to the ground. We're not sure why.

Turtle: Did I do too much magic? Did I lose my soul?

Anemone: Or maybe I did.

Amber: Either way works. Perhaps Turtle has gone crazy much like his deceased ancestor Albatross.

SeaWings: ***Shudder***

Forkedblade: Or perhaps it's Anemone who has gone crazy, and Turtle is only stopping her before she can do anything.

SeaWings: ***Shudder***

Amber: Another thing I'd like to address before we sign off for the day. We know something is going to happen not only with Qibli's mysterious SandWing siblings, but also potentially with the SandWing named Onyx, who seems to be after the SandWing throne. Any ideas?

Qibli: For starters, I haven't seen head nor tail of my brother and sister for about a year, and I don't plan on seeing them again any time soon.

Forkedblade: That's not exactly something you can control. I have a feeling that the matter of Qibli's family will be addressed sometime in the tenth book, which is from his point of view. I also think that Onyx might somehow be related to Palm or Smolder. After all, we don't know what happened to Palm, and we don't know if any eggs came out of that relationship.

Amber: Smolder?

Smolder: Palm disappeared so suddenly. I don't really know anything.

Forkedblade: Moon, do you mind sharing the prophecy with us really quickly?

Moon: _Beware the darkness of dragons_

 _Beware the stalker of dreams_

 _Beware the talons of power and fire_

 _Beware the one who is not what she seems_

 _Something is coming to shake the earth_

 _Something is coming to scorch the ground_

 _Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice_

 _Unless the lost city of night can be found_

Amber: Ooh, dark and foreboding. Let's analyze this. Beware the darkness of dragons.

Forkedblade: This could potentially refer to Darkstalker, or perhaps power. We see Winter, Qibli, and Moon fighting over Darkstalker's animus scroll at the end of Escaping Peril. Perhaps the "darkness of dragons" refers to dragons' thirst for power?

Amber: And we originally thought that the stalker of dreams was Scarlett, but she's dead now, so unless dead dragons can visit dreams...

Forkedblade: The talons of power and fire are likely Peril, Turtle, or Darkstalker, and potentially Anemone.

Amber: And the one who is not what she seems might be Onyx, or the mysterious guard we saw in Prisoners.

Forkedblade: We see an earthquake take place at the end of Escaping Peril as Darkstalker escapes his prisoners. Perhaps that's what is coming to shake the earth?

Amber: That seems a bit too straight forward, but I can't think of anything else. And perhaps Peril will scorch the ground?

Forkedblade: And I'm not sure what will help when the lost city of night is finally found.

Amber: Well, luckily December 27th is less than twenty days away tomorrow!

Forkedblade: EEEEEEEEEEEE!

Amber: Wow, Forkedblade, very manly.

Forkedblade: You're excited too!

Starflight: What happens on December 27th?

Amber: Thanks for watching! Tomorrow we'll be interviewing Mangrove and Orchid! Stick around!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry the ending was a bit hasty. I had to hurry and get off the computer. These are sort of my speculations on the upcoming books. Really excited for Talons of Power! Thanks for reading.

Tell me what you guys think will happen!


	11. Season One, Episode 11: MangrovexOrchid

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE ELEVEN

Mangrove and Orchid

* * *

Amber: Welcome to the Forkedamber Talk Show! Today we will be interviewing a canon pairing! Please welcome Mangrove and Orchid to the stage!

Audience: Yay!

Forkedblade: Welcome, welcome! We all know about how Orchid was one of the unfortunate RainWings to be kept prisoner by ahem…the NightWings… ***Shifts nervously because he is one***

Orchid: ***Shudders***

Forkedblade: So, Orchid, we are very glad, in fact, we are _beyond_ very glad, in fact, we are enormously, stupendously, ridiculously glad, in fact, we are—

Amber: We're glad to have you back! Stop sugarcoating it, Forkedblade! It won't make her forgive you any faster.

Forkedblade: Yes, we are very glad that you made it out alive.

Orchid: As am I.

Forkedblade: Mangrove, would you have willingly used your venom on the NightWings _(laughs nervously)_ to get Orchid back?

Mangrove: I don't like using my venom on living things, but yes, I would've.

Forkedblade: _(laughing nervously again)_ That's pleasant. Now, Orchid, if Mangrove were in your place, would _you_ have used your venom on a NightWing willingly to get him back?

Orchid: Of course I would!

Forkedblade: I sense that this is not good for my health. Now, which of the RainWing queens is your favorite? Or at least the wisest.

Mangrove: Before Queen Glory?

Forkedblade: Yes.

Mangrove: All of them were pretty annoying. Especially Magnificent. I can't stand her.

Amber: That's definitely understandable.

Forkedblade: What about you, Orchid?

Orchid: Well, Dazzling was always the nicest to me.

Forkedblade: Dazzling.

Amber: Okay! Mangrove! Orchid! This is a question I should've asked some other dragons! How, precisely, did you two meet each other?

Both: ***Blush***

Mangrove: Well that's kind of an interesting story.

Orchid: Yeah. Basically, it was on really hot day in the summer—

Mangrove: Like one of the days where it's too hot to do absolutely anything, but it's the perfect day to just soak up a bunch of rays while sunning yourself, you know?

Glory: ***Snorts*** I call that lazy.

Orchid: Sleeping does not mean you're lazy. Everyone needs to rest sometimes.

Mangrove: Well, anyway, the entire tribe was sleeping, not because they were lazy, but because it was so ridiculously hot. But then there was me, trying to get an infestation of howler monkeys and sloths out of my house, because earlier they'd decided to move in, and I'd just been so busy that until that day I hadn't been able to do anything about them.

Orchid: I had the misfortune of choosing the sunning spot _right_ above his house.

Mangrove: And getting rid of the pesky monkeys and sloths was way harder than I'd expected. It's a long, miserable story, but to sum it up, when I first met Orchid, I was _not_ a happy RainWing.

Orchid: Neither was I. There I was, lying awake in my sunning spot listening to the shouting and cursing going on below and thinking that whoever this stupid, disrespectful and uncaring dragon was, they should just go stick their head in an anthill or something.

Mangrove: Then one of the monkeys bit me really hard.

Orchid: _That_ was the last straw. I got up and decided to teach him a lesson about respecting other dragon's sunning time. I flew down, and that's when I saw him, this ridiculous dragon being attacked by a flurry of furry mammals, flapping his wings and screaming.

Mangrove: She started laughing. I hated that. The first thing that popped into my mind was when I saw her: Oh, great, it's Magnificent, coming to tell me to take my roughhousing and monkey-playing somewhere else. Then I realized it wasn't the queen and figured it just must be someone coming to laugh at my expense.

Amber: How romantic.

Orchid: Yeah, we had no attraction to each other whatsoever.

Amber: So how did you fall in love?

Orchid: Oh, it was just those things that happened over time. After a string of events, we discovered that maybe, just _maybe,_ we did have some chemistry and that we could be in a relationship together.

Mangrove: And then maybe the relationship would forever bond us together…

Amber: I'm getting teary-eyed listening to this! Thank you so much for telling us all about your romance! This, folks, is an example of what we want when we get to the romantic part! Now, tell me, the two of you, do you plan on having eggs any time soon?

Orchid: We haven't really thought that far ahead. What with the whole me disappearing and then the NightWings living in the rainforest, things have been quite chaotic.

Mangrove: And there's also the matter that both of us are incredibly busy with the roles Queen Glory has entrusted us with—which we are eternally grateful for.

Glory: You guys deserve those roles. And if you need some time off, just ask.

Orchid: You are too kind, Your Majesty!

Forkedblade: I can't believe I'm asking this, but Orchid, how was the NightWing island?

 _(Orchid turns a nasty gray-green color. She closes her eyes in fright as the ruff around her neck lifts defensively)_

Mangrove: I can't believe you asked a question like that! That is very inconsiderate of you!

Forkedblade: I know! I can't believe I asked it either, but I was really curious! I've never been to the NightWing island myself, so…

Mangrove: You thought you'd ask her and bring back memories she'd rather not have? Why you little, selfish, inconsiderate… _(He doesn't finish his sentence. His normally peaceful and calm demeanor has dissipated to be replaced with anger, and he's spitting mad. Literally. He snaps his jaw open and sprays a jet of black venom over the stage.)_

Amber: Hey! We just got the wood resurfaced! You're ruining our stage!

Forkedblade: Why do you care about the stage? Help me! He's coming for me!

Amber: I'm sorry, but you kind of deserve it, asking a stupid question like that.

Orchid: Mangrove, stop!

 _(He and Mangrove play a dangerous game of tag. Forkedblade dodges while Mangrove continues to aim venom at the black NightWing.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

 _(Forkedblade dashes for the exit and disappears through the door. Mangrove follows. Orchid looks frantically about.)_

Orchid: I'm so sorry. It was an awfully nice stage, though. Thanks for having us!

 _(She exits)_

Amber: _(noting the extensive damage done to the stage floor)_ NOOO! All that money, totally wasted! It was so beautiful, and now it's… _(she continues to mourn)_

Audience: ***Exchanges glances***

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: _(suddenly perking up)_ Ooh, I know what will cheer me up! Winterwatcher fanfiction! All right, my dragon audience, thanks for watching this episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show! Tomorrow we will be interviewing Secretkeeper and Morrowseer!

Moon: Yay, Mom!  
Five Dragonets of Destiny: Boo Morrowseer!

Amber: Stick around! We'll see you tomorrow! Now someone find me an electronic device…

Starflight: Dragons don't have electronic devices! That's a scavenger thing!

Amber: Scavengers are geniuses! They came up with WINTERWATCHER. Although, seeing as it was already going to happen…

Winter: I DO NOT LIKE MOON!

Amber: Keep telling yourself that.

Qibli: Denial is the first step…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry it took longer than usual for me to update! I'm just so busy! But the holidays are coming up quickly, so that will mean I'll have a bit more time to write episodes for the Forkedamber Talk Show, so updates will be more regular. Additionally, I'm thinking about writing a special holiday episode for the talk show. Not sure who or what it will feature, but if you have any ideas or would like to see anything in the holiday special, please let me know!

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story and left comments and suggestions! I appreciate any feedback, but don't be to negative.

Thanks for being awesome, as always!


	12. Season One, Episode 12: Secretseer

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWELVE

Secretkeeper and Morrowseer

* * *

Amber: Hello! And welcome to the twelfth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show! I'm one of your hosts, Amber.

Forkedblade: And I'm Forkedblade, the other, more superior, and definitely more attractive host!

Amber: ***Scoffs*** Please, in your dreams!

Forkedblade: At least I have dreams. Anyway, today we have a very interesting set of parents. Please welcome Secretkeeper—

Moon: YAY!

Forkedblade: And Morrowseer!

Audience: Boo! Hiss!

Amber: This ship is called Secretseer. It is also a canon ship.

Audience: Wait a minute…

Winter, Qibli, Kinkajou, and Turtle: Wait a minute…

Moon: Wait a minute…

Forkedblade: Anyway, just to confirm, Secretkeeper, is Morrowseer Moon's father?

Everyone: Wait a minute…

Secretkeeper: Yes, he is.

Amber: ***Gasps dramatically***

Audience: ***Deadpan stare***

Amber: Wait, where's the drumroll? The gasp of surprise? I thought there would be more shock from our audience!

Tsunami: That's just weird. Morrowseer has a daughter?

Morrowseer: I have a daughter? Why didn't you tell me, Secretkeeper? Wow, your name is really fitting, right at this moment.

Secretkeeper: I know, I know! But I hid Moon's egg in the rainforest, because I wanted her to have a better life than all the other NightWing dragonets. So I said that I laid a cracked egg, and instead put the egg somewhere else. I knew you wouldn't approve of my actions and that you would insist upon bringing the egg back to the NightWing Island!

Morrowseer: Well, I would've.

Secretkeeper: That's the exact reason why I didn't tell you! Although, there was the slight chance you wouldn't have cared. I mean you were pretty obsessed with the whole prophecy thing.

Dragonets of Destiny: ***Shudder***

Forkedblade: Well then, Morrowseer, were you pleased to tell the dragonets of destiny that the prophecy wasn't actually real?

Morrowseer: Oh yes, it was nice to shatter the hopes of those five brats. I mean honestly, they were really pathetic, especially that NightWing. NightWing superiority should've been inbred into every single dragonet, no matter where they were growing up, but I guess he was mutated.

Starflight: HEY!

Fatespeaker: Starflight is fine the way he is!

Morrowseer: But I suppose it shouldn't have been a surprise. Farsight definitely had some things wrong with her, and Mastermind…well, he tortured RainWing prisoners, so _obviously_ his dragonet was going to have some problems.

Glory: You wanted to kill me!

Blister: I can't believe I'm siding with these so-called destiny dragonets, but you were using me for your plan!

Starflight: You let a bunch of SkyWings burn to their death! I am still scarred!

Queen Ruby: That's what happened to that outpost.

Fatespeaker: You sent Squid to his death—although he didn't die, but still—and then you didn't even blink when Viper fell into the lava! You ordered the other dragonets to kill Starflight! And you were going to kidnap Tsunami and Sunny too!

Audience: You're one to talk, Morrowseer, about having issues.

Morrowseer: I admit that, but my dragonet didn't have any unusualness.

Moon: Um, actually I do have unusualness. I can read minds, and right now I can see that you want to kill everybody, call Starflight Bigtoes, really like waffles with marshmallows, and also think Princess Greatness and Queen Thorn are hot.

Princess Greatness and Queen Thorn: WHAT? EW!

Morrowseer: I AM NOT THINKING THAT!

Moon: Uh huh, sure.

Amber: ANYWAY, as interesting as that is—and by interesting, I mean I am totally disturbed—I think we should move on to the romance. Although I don't like Morrowseer, Secretkeeper is perfectly sweet and I don't understand why she decided to take Morrowseer as her mate. But romance. Um, how'd you two meet?

Secretkeeper: Well, uh, I accidentally wandered into a council meeting and saw Queen Battlewinner from behind the curtain. Princess Greatness was horrified and the Queen embarrassed, so Battlewinner put me on trial right then and there. I was going to meet an untimely end in the lava, except Morrowseer intervened.

Amber: Aw, so he DOES have a heart! So, Secretkeeper, were you sad when Morrowseer didn't make it out of the volcanic explosion?

Secretkeeper: Yes. As unlovable and as insufferable as he is, I wish that before he died, he knew he had a daughter.

Moon: I'm glad he never knew.

Morrowseer: Well, I know now.

Moon: Yes, but you're still dead. AND STOP THINKING ABOUT HOW GLITTERY WINTER IS. HE'S AN ICEWING! OF COURSE HE'S GLITTERY. NO! I DON'T LIKE WHERE THAT THOUGHT JUST WENT. WATCH YOURSELF! WINTER'S MY FRIEND! NO! YOU BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Winter: I don't even want to know what he was thinking.

Moon: Believe me, I wish right now that Morrowseer had skyfire.

Qibli: I'm kind of disturbed.

Amber: Well, I'm just going to conclude today's episode so that Morrowseer will leave. Secretkeeper, it was a PLEASURE to have you and I eagerly awaits your return to this show! I am definitely going to invite you back, alone, without the weird Morrowseer who for some reason you decided to have an egg with, so that we can have a deeper chat!

Forkedblade: Yes! I approve.

Amber: I didn't need your approval.

Forkedblade: Well, you have it now. Anyways, tomorrow we'll be interviewing the queen of the SandWings and a NightWing animus...

Amber: Thanks for watching! MORROWSEER, TAKE YOUR DISTURBING THOUGHTS AWAY!

Moon: PLEASE. IF I HEAR ONE MORE THOUGHT ABOUT HOW SPARKLY WINTER IS—THREE MOONS, WHY IS HE MY FATHER?

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Morrowseer: Stay out of my mind!

Audience: ***Is thoroughly disturbed***

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry that this episode is shorter than the others! I have difficulty writing for Morrowseer. I don't really like him, in case you couldn't tell, and thought it might be amusing if he had weird thoughts. I'm not sure how Moon would react to finding out that Morrowseer is her father, so I did my best and improvised a reaction. If you were unsatisfied with this episode, please let me know! I will try to bring Secretkeeper or Morrowseer back in another episode.

Tomorrow I will be unable to post the next episode. So sorry! But fear not, for the weekend is coming up soon. After Thorn and Stonemover will be Sunny and Smolder, Cliff and Auklet, and one of my newest ships, Turtle and Peril (sorry to all you Cleril fans!)

Please leave any suggestions or comments, and if you have a pairing request or family request you'd like to see interviewed, don't hesitate to ask! Also, for the Christmas special, I need suggestions on what it should be about! I was thinking maybe like a Wings of Fire Game Show...what do you guys think? Please tell me!

Thanks for being awesome, as always.


	13. Season One, Episode 13: Thornmover

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE THIRTEEN

Thorn and Stonemover

* * *

Forkedblade: Greetings! And welcome to the thirteenth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Amber: Today we'll be interviewing a SandWing and another NightWing, who hopefully will harbor some less disturbing thoughts than yesterday's NightWing guest.

Forkedblade: Please welcome to the stage...Queen Thorn of the SandWings, and Stonemover, an animus NightWing dragon who lives in a cave in Jade Mountain.

Amber: Any weird thoughts from either of our guests, Moon?

Sunny: I should think not!

Moon: No. All normal dragon thoughts. If you know what I mean.

Amber: Cool. Ooh! You know what would be a good idea? We could do a show called Mind-reading with Moon! What do you guys think?

Moon: No.

Winter: No.

Audience: No.

Forkedblade: No.

Morrowseer: No.

Moon: WELL, IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE SUCH DISTURBING THOUGHTS, MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T BE SO WORRIED ABOUT DRAGONS READING YOUR MIND!

Amber: Well, that idea got shot down.

Starflight: So is this a canon ship? Because if it is, that means...

Amber: You'll have to find out!

Forkedblade: Let's start the questioning! I'll start off by informing our audience members on how Thorn and Stonemover met; while Stonemover was in the Sand Kingdom on the assignment of building an animus tunnel that would connect the desert to the rainforest, Thorn came upon him.

Amber: Wow Forkedblade! You should be a story teller!

Forkedblade: Sarcasm not appreciated.

Thorn: Anyway, where was this question leading to?

Forkedblade: How and why did you fall in love with Stonemover, of all dragons?

Thorn: Well, he was nervous in this really sweet way. And I was very intrigued by what he was doing. As you know, NightWings were very secretive and I'd never seen one before.

Forkedblade: And in addition to being secretive, we are also the best and most superior tribe, of course!

Amber and Thorn: Keep dreaming.

Amber and Thorn: Jinx!

Amber and Thorn: Double jinx!

Amber and Thorn: Triple jinx!

Amber and Thorn: Quad-

Forkedblade: OKAY, we get the point. You guys are like soul sisters or something, or maybe clones.

Amber: Nah, we don't look alike. And she's older.

Forkedblade: Which brings me to my next question! Thorn, how old are you?

Thorn: Twenty.

Forkedblade: Wow, you're so old!

Amber: Forkedblade, in eight years you will be that age.

Forkedblade: Yeah...but still! Okay, I guess she's not as old as Stonemover...

Stonemover: ***Sighs*** I know I seem older, but I'm only twenty-one.

Forkedblade and Amber: WHAT?

Sunny: How old did you think he was?

Amber: I don't know. He always seemed so old in the books!

Forkedblade: I always thought he was like, I don't know, a million years old?

Thorn: No dragon can live to be a million years old.

Forkedblade: OH YEAH? WHAT ABOUT DARKSTALKER OVER THERE?

Darkstalker: Hello!

Clearsight: Not helping, Darkstalker.

Stonemover: ***Sighs*** Darkstalker is only two thousand years old, about. That isn't a million years.

Forkedblade: ...STILL!

Anemone: What about that green guy over there? The one who isn't a dragon or a scavenger or any other animal that I know of and who only says one line?

Yoda (to prove her point): Awkward this is!

Auklet: Yeah, he must be super duper old!

Tsunami: Everyone is old to you, Auklet.

Cliff: My mommy is not old! She is millions of years old and she knows all and she is the wisest and smartest and best dragon in the world.

Thorn: I beg to differ.

Sunny: Me too! Thorn is so awesome!

Amber: We are getting off topic. Let's get back on. Stonemover, in the Brightest Night, we see Queen Thorn find a letter you sent her some time ago, asking her to find you. However, it also becomes apparent that you only sent one, unless there were more letters hidden among the scrolls. Why did you only send one? Was it because you thought she no longer loved you? Had you given up? On herself, or yourself?

Stonemover: ***Sighs*** The magic I performed really took its toll on my soul. ***Sighs again*** I became convinced that I was a terrible dragon. I felt so cold, so unlovable. ***Sighs yet again*** After I made the tunnels, I had to go back to my kingdom. I figured Thorn wouldn't care if I left. ***Sighs one more time*** I originally intended to sent a letter to tell her I was going, then decided she wouldn't care enough to read it, and then asked her to find me instead, if she wanted. ***Sighs for the fifth time*** When she didn't respond, I figured...

Thorn: What? That I didn't love you? That I didn't want you anymore? It never occurred to you that maybe I NEVER GOT THAT LETTER IN THE FIRST PLACE? Why didn't you send another one? Why didn't you try to find me?

Forkedblade: Um, I think we're supposed to be asking the questions here-OW! Hey, what was that for!?

Amber: Shhh! Let them have the moment! It's great for the ratings!

Forkedblade: But your elbow isn't good for my ribs!

Thorn: Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I actually did love you and want to spend my life with you?

Stonemover: ***Sighs*** Love is a foreign concept to NightWings...

Starflight and Fatespeaker: You're telling me.

Moon: That's not true for all NightWings, though.

Thorn: Well, it's not a foreign concept to SandWings. Did you know I spent six years searching for you? Wanting to know what had happened to you, wanting you to know we had a daughter, and then not wanting you to know that I'd lost the egg?

Stonemover: ***Sighs*** Thorn, you deserve so much more than a NightWing animus slowly turning to stone. I'm not the right dragon for you. You need someone like Six-Claws.

Thorn: But I don't want them. I want you!

Amber: Three moons! This is so sweet! I need tissues, I think I'm going to cry!

Forkedblade: Why are females so sappy?

Thorn: Is that a question that I'm supposed to answer?

Forkedblade: No. _(sarcastic)_ Continue with your adorably sappy moment.

Amber: So sweet! It's like Shakespeare! Let's just hope it doesn't end in any major tragedy...

Starflight: Shakespeare is a scavenger thing!

Thorn: I didn't take over the Outclaw stronghold for nothing, you know, Stonemover.

Stonemover: _(starting to weaken)_ I wasn't the right dragon...

Thorn: That's what you think, and you couldn't be more wrong! Why can't you get your head out of whatever miserable pool it's swimming in and listen to me for once? I. LOVE. YOU. That phrase is not something I take lightly, mind you.

Forkedblade: Hand me the tissues, Amber.

Sunny: Yes, and I love you too...Father.

Amber: _(gushing)_ Aw! Thornmover...and Sunny...moment! So cute! Hmm. Sunnythornmover moment? What?

Thorn: I can't believe I acted like that on live TV.

Starflight: Dragons don't have TV! That's a scavenger thing!

Sunny: Three moons! We should totally go out after this for some family bonding time!

Forkedblade: But one quick last question before we end tonight's episode! Stonemover, did it ever occur to you to transfer your animus power to another vessel, so it wouldn't affect your soul and also leave your scales untouched?

Stonemover: ***Sighs** ***** I'm afraid I wasn't smart enough to think of that, and even if I had, I'm not sure I would've been talented enough. I'm not the right-

Thorn: DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE NOT THE RIGHT DRAGON.

Stonemover: But-

Thorn: STOP.

Stonemover: ***Sighs*** Fine.

Thorn: I SAID STOP.

Stonemover: I did stop!

Thorn: JUST STOP.

Sunny: Mother...?

Amber: I think it's about time we wrapped up this show! Thornmover is one of my favorite canon ships, so I really enjoyed hosting today's episode. I'm afraid you guys aren't my OTP, though. That honor belongs to Winterwatcher alone. What about you, Forkedblade? What's your OTP?

Forkedblade: NightWings are superior to every other tribe. We do not participate in such silly shenanigans such as shipping.

Qibli: Wow, you sound like Winter.

Winter: Don't be silly. IceWings don't say words like shenanigans.

Qibli: You just said that word.

Winter: I can't understand you with your SandWing accent.

Amber: AHEM, I know some people ship Winter and Qibli, but I don't, so I don't like seeing the two of you argue like that! Winter, argue with Moon!

Winter: What?

Qibli: There's a Winterbli ship?

Amber: Stop this nonsense!

Forkedblade: Amber, you said everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and some people like Winterbli. Other's like Moonbli.

Amber: THEY SHALL ALL DIE, FOR THEY ARE TRAITORS.

Forkedblade: Three moons! I'm so sorry if any of you watching dragons like any other ship involving Moon, or Qibli, or Winter, or...any other dragon. Before Amber can say anything else-

Amber: Anything else!

Forkedblade: -I'll sign off today's episode! Thanks for watching!

Thorn: Thanks for having us.

Forkedblade: Tomorrow we'll be interviewing the daughter of Queen Thorn, and the brother of the three SandWing sisters who vied for the throne! Signing off!

Sunny: YAY! Time for some family bonding time!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Done! Sorry about not updating for two days. Believe me, if I could've updated sooner I would've. I hoped this episode turned out okay! I'm not sure if I stayed well enough on topic. My problem is that I start writing, and then my mind comes up with something funny to comment on one of the questions Amber or Forkedblade asked (or an answer one of the interviewed dragons came up with), and I write that comment down, and then I think of another funny thing to write, and then I discover that I have gotten extremely off topic, and then have to bring the talk show back to the theme. Oops...

On another note, for the special holiday episode I am going to do a Wings of Fire Game Show. Likely the questions asked will be about the book series itself, so if you have any questions that you want asked on the game show, please let me know! Also, the dragons who participate will be competing in pairs, so also let me know what ships you'd like to see participate in the game show!

Lastly, I appreciate any kind of feedback at all! And I'm always looking for ideas, so please let me know what pairings you'd like to see appear on the show, any questions you'd like asked, and overall what you think!

Thanks for being awesome, as always.


	14. Season One, Episode 14: Sunder

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE FOURTEEN

Sunny and Smolder

* * *

Forkedblade: Welcome to the fourteenth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Amber: I am so pleased and honored to know that our show has survived past ten episodes. I am also delighted that the community holds such warm regards to our show!

Audience: ***Deadpan stare***

Starflight: You know, I keep asking myself why I keep coming to these things.

Glory: It's because Fatespeaker makes you.

Starflight: Why does Fatespeaker keep coming to these things?

Fatespeaker: Because they're interesting. And I predict that at some point in the near future, the walrus I have been dreaming about will appear.

Audience: ***Groans***

Amber: You guys act all tough, but I know at least fourteen of you enjoy watching this! I've seen the reviews! Our ratings are through the roof!

Forkedblade: Ah, that would explain the leak.

Amber: And they all probably went down again because of your sense of humor, which really isn't a sense at all, Forkedblade.

Forkedblade: I'm the reason this show is so popular. Nobody can resist my charming good looks and my impeccable behavior.

Amber: ***Face-talons***

Forkedblade: And I'm sure the only reason some people don't like this show is because of your unremarkable looks and sloppy manners.

Amber: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. You're wasting time, Forkedblade.

Forkedblade: Point proven. You didn't say please.

Amber: Today we will be interviewing Sunny and Prince Smolder...although I guess he really isn't a prince any more.

Forkedblade: How rude of you! Even though he is not related to the royal line, he is a royal advisor and must be treated with utmost respect!

Smolder: Utmost respect would be new. Normally dragons just yell at me for being in the way.

Amber: Should I still call you Prince?

Smolder: No one ever really called me Prince in the first place.

Amber: Well then, welcome Prince Smolder and Sunny of the Dragonets of Destiny to the stage!

Audience: ***Cheers***

Amber: That's more like it!

Forkedblade: They're cheering for the guests, not for our show.

Amber: Just ask the first question.

Forkedblade: Sunny, what do you think of Smolder? Now that the war is over and you two are technically no longer enemies, that is.

Sunny: Well, I guess he's a friend. I mean, I think I should be angry at him for holding me prisoner and then locking up my mom and me, but he was only doing what he was told to do. And he was really nice when he was holding me captive, a lot better than Scarlett. I feel sympathy for him. He was born into the wrong family, or at least into a family that doesn't appreciate him.

Amber: That's sweet. Smolder, why were you so kind to Sunny when she was your prisoner?

Smolder: This is going to sound weird, but she kind of reminded me of Palm, in a more cheerful and annoying way.

Sunny: Hey! I don't like it when dragons say I'm cheerful and annoying!

Glory: Ah. So there _is_ something she doesn't like.

Sunny: What do you mean by that?

Smolder: Let me finish my answer before the two of you get into a fight. Anyway, she reminded me of Palm, and Flower liked her. Flower doesn't like a lot of dragons, so I figured that if Flower could be kind to her, I could be too. And in a time of war, you kind of feel like you have to be nice to someone. Or at least I did.

Forkedblade: Who's Flower?

Smolder: My scavenger. She was one of the ones who-

Sunny: Don't say it.

Oasis: Wait a second...YOU KEPT THE SCAVENGER THAT MURDERED ME?

Smolder: She wasn't the one who murdered you, she was one of the ones _with_ the one that murdered you. And I see that you have finally acknowledged the fact that you were murdered by scavengers.

Oasis: HOW DARE YOU. YOU ALWAYS SEEMED LIKE THE MOST SENSIBLE SON! But now I see that you are as stupid as the rest of them. I'll kill you!

Scald and Singer: ***Shudder, as they still remember their deaths***

Smolder: Hmm. You might not want to bring up death around those two. _(He indicates his deceased brothers)_

Oasis: What do you mean?

Sunny: Burn may or may not have killed them.

Oasis: HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR OWN BROTHERS!

Burn: _(defensively)_ You were always complaining about how useless they were! They got in my way, and then they messed up, so the only option was decapitation.

Oasis: YOU DECAPITATED YOUR OWN BROTHERS? HOW DARE YOU!

Burn: Besides, you weren't there to stop me. If you could've stopped me, that is. After all, you must be getting too weak to fight if you let scavengers kill you...

Oasis: And you must be getting awfully weak if you're letting your brother keep that scavenger that killed me!

Smolder: Again, FLOWER DID NOT KILL YOU!

Oasis: What kind of name is flower anyway?

Sunny: A pretty one.

Smolder: Exactly. Thank you, Sunny.

Amber: And we're back to where we started; with Flower!

Forkedblade: Next question, then. Smolder, how old are you?

Smolder: Thirty-two.

Forkedblade: WHOA! You're even older than Thorn!

Sunny: My mother is not old!

Forkedblade: But isn't anyone else doing the math? Smolder is older than Thorn, who is Sunny's mother. Therefore, Smolder is older than Sunny.

Amber: Wow. The logic.

Smolder: I never would've guessed that I was older than Sunny. I mean, it's not like I could've just asked how old she was.

Sunny: A lady never tells her age.

Starflight: You aren't a lady, Sunny.

Sunny: A dragoness never tells her age.

Starflight: You're too young to be a dragoness.

Sunny: A FEMALE DRAGONET NEVER TELLS HER AGE. There! Happy?

Starflight: ...No.

Forkedblade: But my point is, Smolder is thirty-two. Sunny is what, six?

Sunny: I turned seven yesterday!

Stonemover and Thorn: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Sunny: Thanks! Smolder took me to McDonalds. I loved it!

Starflight: Dragons don't have McDonalds. That's a scavenger thing!

Amber: Aw, they went out on a real date!

Forkedblade: You're distracting from my point. If Smolder is thirty-two and Sunny is seven, then there is a twenty-five year age difference between the two of them!

Audience: So?

Forkedblade: Romatically speaking, isn't that kind of disturbing?

Amber: Who cares? I think they're cute together!

Sunny: Who cares? We can still be friends!

Smolder: No one asked your opinion, Forkedblade.

Forkedblade: I GIVE UP. NOBODY SEES REASON HERE.

Smolder: That's because reason isn't a physical noun.

Forkedblade: ***Face-talons***

 _(He leaves.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: Well, it looks like it's only the Amber Talk Show now. Huh, somehow that doesn't sound as good without the Forked part...anyway, let's continue. Sunny, are you interested in getting into a relationship?

Sunny: Right now, I'm devoting my time to Jade Mountain Academy. I want my students to have the best time possible! And it's such a great opportunity to ensure peace for all future generations of dragons in Pyrrhia!

Amber: And you, Smolder?

Smolder: Well, currently I'm very busy helping Thorn with her queenly duties.

Thorn: I can manage just fine without you, Smolder. You're "helping" is an extreme inconvenience.

Kinkajou: Does anyone else think of Glory and Deathbringer when they hear Smolder and Thorn argue?

Everyone else: ***Ignores Kinkajou***

Kinkajou: _(sulkily)_ Well, excuse you!

Smolder: As you can see, she desperately needs my help. Without my assistance, the entire Sand Kingdom would be in ruins.

Sunny: I think my mother can manage just fine without you. But at least you're trying to help! That's what counts!

Smolder: You make me angry, Sunny.

Amber: So would you two be interested in getting into a relationship together?

Sunny: Um, not now. If ever. He's kind of like my brother.

Starflight: I thought I was like your brother!

Sunny: You're like my _other_ brother who I've just known longer.

Starflight: ***Other-brother-zoned***

Smolder: And I'm still waiting for Palm, whenever she might return. I have her.

Sunny: And I have...

Amber: No one! Which is precisely why you and Smolder should get together!

Sunny: Why do I have to be romantically involved? I'm happy just to have such amazing friends!

Sunny's Amazing Friends: Thanks Sunny.

Sunny: You're welcome! We should go out after this and have some bonding time!

Sunny's Amazing Friends: Okay.

Sunny's One Not-So-Amazing Friend (A.K.A. Glory, Who Is Amazing Under Normal Circumstances, But Not Right Now): Um, I actually have some stuff I need to do...you know, just the normal. Running two kingdoms.

Sunny: That's okay! We can all come over to the rainforest and have our bonding time there! We can help you with your queenly duties and have so much fun!

Glory: _(exasperatedly)_ Three moons.

Amber: Well, I'm excited for some bonding time! So I'll quickly end the episode. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing a young SkyWing Prince and a young SeaWing Princess! Thanks for watching! Make sure to stick around for tomorrow's episode! We love you all! Signing out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And they all lived happily ever after. We can hope, at least. Keep reviewing and suggesting, as always. Thanks for being awesome.


	15. Season One, Episode 15: Aukliff

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE FIFTEEN

Cliff and Auklet

* * *

Forkedblade: _(in a deep voice, like a commercial)_ Are you surrounded by fools who fail to see reason?

Amber: That's not in the script, Forkedblade.

Forkedblade: Frowned down and discouraged, even though you are the only one to see truth?

Amber: Fine, I guess I'll just start the show by myself, even though you were supposed to have the intro...

Forkedblade: Are your cries to be heard ignored, turned away from, or shamed?

Auklet: What's he saying? Why is he talking to the wall?

Amber: He's still upset about yesterday.

Cliff: My mommy says that being upset is silly.

Amber: Your mother is right.

Cliff: Of course she is! My mommy is never, ever wrong!

Forkedblade: If you can relate to any of these issues, then you've found the right place!

Amber: Welcome to the fifteenth episode of the Amber Talk Show. Under normal circumstances, I'd say the Forkedamber Talk Show, but it appears I have lost the "Forked" part.

Forkedblade: It is time for dragons like you and me to speak out. It is time that we claim our rightful places in society.

Amber: Please ignore him.

Auklet: No problem.

Cliff: Nobody ever ignores me!

Forkedblade: We are the dragons who are frowned down upon. We are the ones who are called crazy, even though we are the sanest.

Amber: Today we will be interviewing two young royals. Please welcome Princess Auklet of the SeaWings and Prince Cliff of the SkyWings to the stage!

Audience: ***Cheers to show respect***

Forkedblade: We are the unappreciated, the outcasts. But not for much longer! A new dawn is approaching, and we will be the ones riding the wave to victory.

Cliff: Hey! I shoulda been introducted first! I'm more specialer!

Auklet: But I'm older, so therefore I'm first.

Cliff: But I'm specialer. Mommy says so, and she is always right.

Forkedblade: It is time! _(He continues to speak, almost chanting. He becomes background noise, but occasionally his voice raises up as he continues his vehement speech.)_

Amber: First question. Auklet, how did you convince your mother to let you do this show?

Auklet: I escaped.

Amber: How?

Auklet: Tsunami and Anemone helped me.

Queen Coral: I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE.

Amber: How?

Queen Coral: BY MURDERING YOU ALL.

Amber: No, I was talking to Auklet, not you. How did your sisters help?

Cliff: I don't have a sister, or a brother, or anyone but my Mommy. But that's okay. _(He leans forward to whisper)_ My grand mommy is scary. She is not nice at all.

Forkedblade: Let us rise! Let us unite! Let us rebel as one! WE ARE THE SURVIVORS!

Amber: Ooh, yes! Tell me about your encounter with Scarlett!

Cliff: Well, she was big, and she was very sparkly. I like sparkly things. Mommy said I can get some sparkly stones for my hatching day!

Amber: That's exciting. Can you continue telling me about your grandmother?

Cliff: Well, her face was all messed up! It was like a big, angry goop monster came up out of the ground and slimed all over her face, and then her face melted off and the goop monster attached itself to her!

Amber: Were you scared?

Cliff: The goop monster seemed to like her face a lot, so I didn't think it was going to get me!

Auklet: There's no such thing as the goop monster, silly.

Cliff: He is very real! I saw him.

Amber: Were you scared of Scarlett?

Forkedblade: SOON, THEY WILL ALL FEAR US!

Cliff: No, I was more scared of the goop monster. Besides, I knew nothing could ever hurts me, not in all of Pyrrhia because my mommy will save me!

Amber: That's so adorable! Auklet, what do you think about being harnessed to your mother all day and all night?

Forkedblade: WE WILL BE UNBURDENED FROM THE CHAINS OF BURDEN! WE WILL SPREAD OUR WINGS AND FLY TOGETHER, AS FREE DRAGONS.

Auklet: Actually, Mother isn't as bad about keeping Anemone and me around as she used to be.

Anemone: It was probably the best day of my life when she announced she was getting rid of our harnesses.

Amber: That's good to hear. I couldn't imagine being tied to my mother all day.

Cliff: I would want to be with mommy all day!

Amber: So would I, if I had the choice. But I wouldn't want to be tied to my mother.

Queen Coral: I WAS A GOOD MOTHER. I WAS JUST LOOKING OUT FOR ANEMONE!

Gill: Your concern is understandable.

Queen Coral: Thank you. You are the only one who understands me.

Forkedblade: WE WILL FINALLY BE UNDERSTOOD! OUR VOICES WILL RAISE LOUD AND CLEAR, AND AT LAST THE OTHER DRAGONS WHO HAVE SHUNNED AND SHAMED US WILL LOOK UP AND REALIZE HOW RIGHT WE WERE FROM THE BEGINNING!

Amber: In my opinion, Cliff and Auklet are a bit too young to get engaged in a serious relationship, seeing as the both of them are less than a year old. However, as they get older, I definitely want to see what will occur between the two of them! I think they'll make a really cute couple!

Cliff: I am not cute! I am a brave and strong warrior, and I fight the biggest and bestest battles against the scariest monsters, and then when I come back everyone is soooooo happy and I am a hero!

Auklet: You're my hero.

Amber: Aw, that was so sweet!

Queen Coral: You are too young to fall in love, Auklet!

Forkedblade: NOBODY WILL TELL US WHAT TO DO! WE WILL HAVE FREE REIGN OF SOCIETY! WE WILL TELL _THEM_ WHAT TO DO, AND THEY WILL REALIZE OUR INFALLIBLE LOGIC AND HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO OBEY! WE WILL BE IMMORTALIZED, REMEMBERED AS THE DRAGONS WHO FINALLY FREED SOCIETY FROM THE CHAINS OF INSANITY!

Everyone, excluding Cliff and Auklet and Yoda: SHUT UP, FORKEDBLADE!

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: NONE SHALL TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM SENDING OUT AN AGREEABLE MESSAGE! I REFUSE TO BOW TO THE INSANE ANY LONGER!

Amber: That sounds like a personal problem.

Cliff: You sound _suuuuuuper_ insane, mister. I made a song about insane dragon! You want to hear?

Auklet: Can I sing too?

Cliff: But you don't knows the words!

Auklet: I'll just make it up, like you did.

Cliff: Okay. Fine. But you won't sound as good as me does!

Amber: We'd love to hear your song, Cliff.

Forkedblade: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT.

Amber: I don't want to hear your voice, Forkedblade. Go ahead, you two.

Cliff: Ready? _(sings)_ He talks to the wall and says weird things.

Auklet: _(sings)_ He yells at nothing and doesn't want to hear us sing.

Cliff: That doesn't rhyme.

Auklet: Yes it does.

Cliff: _(sings)_ And she's insane too.

Auklet: _(sings)_ That's coming from you.

Cliff: How dare you insult me! I am a Prince!

Auklet: And I'm a Princess!

Cliff: _(sings)_ I thought the mister dragon was crazy, but now I see.

Auklet: _(sings)_ He's not that crazy! Not as crazy as me! _(speaks)_ Wait, what? No, I didn't mean that! It just rhymed.

Cliff: _(sings)_ She says she's crazy too so we agree.

Auklet: _(sings)_ Um...la de la de la de lee!

Cliff: Wow, you're good at rhyming. I never even thought of that!

Auklet: Thank you!

Cliff: Maybe you are not so as crazy as I thought you was.

Auklet: Thank you!

Amber: That was a beautiful duet, you two!

Forkedblade: You know what's even more beautiful?

Amber: Yes. You being quiet.

Forkedblade: That was rude.

Amber: You're rude.

 _(They break into an argument about who is and who isn't rude)_

Cliff: I know! YOU IS BOTH RUDE!

Auklet: AND YOU IS BOTH CRAZY!

Amber: They make a fair point.

Forkedblade: I still think you're rude-OW!

Amber: I punched you because you're annoying.

Forkedblade: You're annoying!

 _(They again break into an argument, this time about who is and who isn't annoying)_

Auklet: I know this! YOU IS BOTH ANNOYING!

Cliff: AND YOU IS BOTH RUDE!

Both: AND YOU IS BOTH CRAAAAAAAAAZY!

Amber: We should sign off.

Forkedblade: Okay. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing a fairly new ship-and by fairly new, I mean it's a year in the making, but only really showed any sign of possibility in the newest book, Escaping Peril.

Starflight: Wait, book? What book?

Amber: But for now, we thank Prince Cliff and Princess Auklet-happy, Cliff?

Cliff: Yes! I go first!

Amber: -for coming to the stage for their interview! Stick around! This is Amber-

Forkedblade: And of course Forkedblade!

Amber: Whatever. Signing out!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I really like both Cliff and Auklet. I haven't read the Lost Heir in a really long time, so I can't really remember much about Auklet, who was only at the end. But she was seen briefly in Moon Rising, so I based her character off of her personality in that book, and added some of Cliff's attitude to hers. That is why she is kind of mature in some points and then weird/like Cliff in others.

Tomorrow (or whenever I can update next, which will hopefully be tomorrow) will be Peril and Turtle, followed by Whirlpool and Tsunami, and then Mastermind and Farsight, most likely.

Still need some pairings and questions for the upcoming Forkedamber Game Show! I appreciate any comments and feedback and suggestions!

Thank you guys for being awesome, as always!


	16. Season One, Episode 16: Pertle

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE SIXTEEN

Peril and Turtle

* * *

Amber: Hellooooooooo! I am super excited for today's episode, because the pairing that will guest star on this show is one of my favorites.

Forkedblade: Before we begin, we'd like to say two things.

Amber: Yes! First off, advertisements! If any of you dragons watching out there would like to run a brief commercial on our show, or would like us to recommend your story or product or forum or WHATEVER on LIVE TV, please let us know in the reviews!

Forkedblade: See, my commercial yesterday was totally effective! It has inspired us!

Amber: Whatever. Secondly, and most exciting-ly-

Starflight: That's not a word.

Amber: HAS ANYONE READ THE EXCERPT FOR TALONS OF POWER? IT'S SO GOOD! IT MADE ME LAUGH AND LITERALLY JUST READING THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS MADE MY DAY.

Forkedblade: Yes, I must say, in my humble opinion, it will be very interesting to read from Turtle's point of view.

Amber: OMIGOSH, I'M SO EXCITED! THREE MOONS!

Forkedblade: And the great thing is that there is now officially less than fifteen days left until the book comes out!

Amber: And the other great thing is, at least for the few that ship Peril and Turtle together, we can see if anything happens between the two of them! Yay!

Forkedblade: So, without further ado, please welcome Peril and Turtle to the stage!

 _(There is muted clapping. Dragons still don't like Peril much, as they are scared of her, and even though Turtle has previously appeared on live TV, Queen Coral has already forgotten who he is.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Coral: Oh, you're one of my sons, aren't you? Eel, or something like that? You're an animus!

Tsunami: I will say this again. IT'S TURTLE!

Forkedblade: So, before the events of Escaping Peril, had you two met before?

Peril: Not really. Turtle isn't nearly interesting enough to talk to unless you accidentally walk over him, but even then you might notice. In my case, he made an impression on me because he ALMOST RAN INTO ME because HE WASN'T LOOKING WHERE HE WAS GOING!

Turtle: Well, normally dragons don't mind it when they run into me. It's like they don't even notice I'm there, which is fine. And I knew who Peril was, but that's mainly because it's pretty much impossible not to know who she is.

Peril: That's not my fault.

Forkedblade: And Peril, do you consider Turtle to be a friend?

Peril: Well, yes, I guess so, if that's what you call it. I've only ever really had two friends, and one of them's dead, but Turtle is kind of like Clay, except maybe I don't know him quite as well and I can't really touch him without burning him to death, but maybe if he wanted he could enchant something so he could have fireproof scales.

Turtle: Huh, I didn't think of that.

Peril: Of course you didn't. You never think of anything smart.

Turtle: Um, I came up with the plan for getting into Possibility.

Peril: Okay, maybe, but that was mostly because I helped.

Turtle: Not really.

Peril: And I would not really want to see your eyes burned out when you don't agree with me.

Turtle: Okay, maybe you helped a little.

Peril: That's more like it.

Forkedblade: Speaking of Possibility, what is that town like?

Turtle: It's actually very nice. It's good to see dragon tribes who were against each other in the war living in harmony together.

Peril: Are you insane? IT'S TERRIBLE! There are dragons everywhere, and so many wooden houses, and there are hippopotamuses who can swim better than me and that is totally NOT OKAY and there are cacti who give you superior looks.

Clay: I take it this is something you would get if you'd been there...

Forkedblade: Yes. Yes it is. Continuing. Turtle, how many times have you used your animus powers?

Turtle: _(hesitating)_ Um, well, only a couple of times.

Forkedblade: Like when?

Turtle: Well, when I first discovered my powers, of course, and then again just to test what I could do...

Amber: Interesting! But listening to Forkedblade is tiring me out. Does anyone else think he has an annoying and boring voice?

 _(No one replies)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: Well, my invisible council all said aye, so I stand correct. So Turtle, I'm going to be blunt. Do you like Peril?

Turtle: She's a surprisingly good friend, even though she doesn't really know what to say at the right time.

Peril: HEY! Like I said, you weren't on my murder list, or like, my to-be murder list-

Tsunami: _(alarmed)_ You have a murder list?! Watch out, Sunny!

Peril: No, no, no, I don't have a murder list, or a to-be murder list, or like, a should-be murder list, or a dragons-I-would-really-like-to-kill list-to be clear, I don't have any kind of list to do with death, or burning, or MURDER in general! To be clear, I don't have any kinds of lists. Except maybe grocery shopping lists.

Starflight: Dragons don't have grocery stores. That's a scavenger thing!

Amber: Well, that question got kind of weird. But no, Turtle, I mean do you like Peril in a romantic way?

Turtle: I don't know. I kinda just met her...

Amber: Aw, I'm so disappointed. But I understand you. Peril. Do you like Turtle in a romantic way?

Peril: Well, not to sound obsessive or anything, but he's not Clay. But I suppose if Clay were to like, DIE or something, in which case I might have to break my not-killing-anyone promise to go MURDER whoever killed Clay-unless he died a natural death-then I might like him romantically.

Turtle: Thanks. I appreciate knowing how much I mean to you.

Peril: Thanks. I'm glad you understand.

Turtle: That was sarcastic.

Peril: Don't be silly. You can't be sarcastic.

Glory: Clay, please don't die any time soon. I might not be a fan of Peril liking you, but Turtle and Peril is kind of weird...

Amber: Don't be silly! It's really cute! Although I'm not a big fan of their ship name. Peril and Turtle should go well together, seeing as they both have the 'er' sound, but Pertle kind of sounds weird...but so does Turil! Oh, woe is me!

Forkedblade: Any other questions you need to ask?

Amber: Peril, why are you so obsessed with what Clay will think?

Peril: Well, I like him, and I'm always worried I'll lose him or disappoint him or anger him, and I can't tell what he thinks of me ever!

Amber: You do realize that he likes you for being you, and that you should act without thinking about what other dragons will think about you?

Peril: I get that and everything, but you say he likes me for being me, but me being me is me worrying about him all the time, so if I stop worrying about him and be me like you say I should be me by not thinking about him, then aren't I not really being me? What if he likes the old me that kind of wasn't myself but thought about him a lot more than he likes the new me that's the actual me but doesn't think about him because I'm being me? Who is the actual me?

Turtle: Wow, I got lost on the second me.

Starflight: I got lost on the sixth one.

Amber: That literally made no sense.

Peril: I know! And now you've confused me! ARGH! I hate being confused! It makes me want to burn everything in my reach to make the confusion go away, but I know I'll just get more confused!

Turtle: Is this what your brain always sounds like?

Peril: I don't know! I don't really listen to it!

Starflight: Your brain doesn't talk.

Amber: Well, I have asked all the questions I wanted to ask. I still like this pairing a lot!

Peril and Turtle: I think we're just friends right now.

Amber: _(waggles eyebrows, or at least the dragon equivalent of them)_ Oh, but we've only just started.

Forkedblade: And now we're ending!

Amber: Tomorrow we will not be interviewing one of my pairings. However, it is a rather amusing ship, and as I particularly enjoy torturing other dragons, I think I will enjoy tomorrow's show nonetheless.

Forkedblade: Tomorrow we will be interviewing two SeaWings! We also need Wings of Fire pairings to sign up for the upcoming Christmas Special, which by the way, will be a Game Show!

Starflight: Dragons don't have Christmas! That's a scavenger thing!

Forkedblade: Nonsense! Everyone should have Christmas!

Amber: Don't forget, if you want an ad run on the show, let us know! Hey, that rhymes! But for now, we are coming to a close! Thanks for watching! Don't forget to tune in for tomorrow's episode!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I am very proud of myself for finishing this chapter! Tomorrow will be Whirlnami, followed by Mastermind and Farsight (Thornmover was episode thirteen). Please suggest any pairings you'd like to see in upcoming episodes! Even if I don't like the ship, I will do my best to write it like I would for a ship I do like (e.g. Whirlnami, tomorrow's episode. Can't stand Whirlpool). Also, any questions you'd like asked in upcoming episodes or the game show, go ahead and ask! And any requests for pairings you'd like to appear in the Christmas Game Show, tell me! Otherwise, I'll choose my own...hehehe.

Any feedback is welcome, and suggestions are always super helpful!

Thank you guys for being awesome!

ow (or whenever I can update next, which will hopefully be tomorrow) will be Peril and Turtle, followed by Whirlpool and Tsunami, and then Mastermind and Farsight, most likely.


	17. Season One, Episode 17: Whirlnami

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE SEVENTEEN

Tsunami and Whirlpool

* * *

Forkedblade: Hi, and welcome to the Forkedamber Talk Show! This is episode seventeen! We have a few announcements we'd like to make before we begin the talk show portion!

Amber: First off, we have decided that there will be thirty episodes per season of the Forkedamber Talk Show. Every tenth episode, for now, will be a special guest interview, and the final episode of the season will either be a reprise of the most popular pairing of the season, or something else that's different.

Forkedblade: So tell us which pairing you liked the best, because that will bring that one back!

Amber: Secondly, we have already decided on three of the Game Show couples...we will announce them later, though.

Forkedblade: Additionally, this is what the schedule for the rest of this season is looking like for right now.

 _(He holds up a sheet of paper)_

 **Talk Show Episodes**

Episode Eighteen: Mastermind and Farsight

Episode Nineteen: Fathom and Indigo

Episode Twenty: Special Guest!

Episode Twenty-One: Clearsight and Fathom

Episode Twenty-Two: Whiteout and Thoughtful

Episode Twenty-Three: Strongwings and Fierceteeth

Episode Twenty-Four: TBA

Episode Twenty-Five: TBA

Episode Twenty-Six: TBA

Episode Twenty-Seven: TBA

Episode Twenty-Eight: TBA

Episode Twenty-Nine: TBA

Episode Thirty: Encore Interview TBA

Christmas Special: WINGS OF FIRE GAME SHOW

 _(Both Amber and Forkedblade admire their work. Lots of thinking and logistics has gone into this planning)_

Coral: _(from the back)_ We can't read anything from the audience!

Forkedblade: _(disgruntled)_ Only those worthy of reading this may gaze upon the words and interpret their meaning!

Coral: Hey, I'm worthy enough!

Amber: Rest assured, the program is perfect. There are, however, six slots to still be filled in.

Forkedblade: We can just interview TBA.

Amber: TBA stands for to be announced and isn't a person.

Forkedblade: It was a joke.

Amber: And a bad one.

Forkedblade: You're just jealous. But without further ado, we'd like to welcome to the stage today's guests!

Amber: First on to the stage is the terrible part of Whirlnami, none other but the very disliked Whirlpool!

Whirlpool: Nobody dislikes me!

Tsunami: _(bursts onto the stage)_ I do!

Amber: Well, I was going to introduce Princess Tsunami, but she's done that herself. So, Forkedblade take it away!

Forkedblade: I know that you, Tsunami, are not a fan of Whirlnami—

Whirlpool: I like it because I'm shipped with a princess and therefore am part of the royal family and can become King! Wha ha wha!

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Starflight: Tribes don't have kings!

Tsunami: And as far as I'm concerned, Forkedblade was talking to me, Tsunami.

Forkedblade: But do you think you could learn to love Whirlpool if you got to know him?

Tsunami: Three moons, no!

Forkedblade: Okay, Whirlpool, were you trying to teach Tsunami Aquatic, or did you feel it was a lost cause?

Whirlpool: Lost cause.

Forkedblade: Okay then, Whirlpool, what is three plus three?

Tsunami: What kind of question is that?

Whirlpool: Uh…four?

Tsunami: Three moons, do you have seaweed stuffed in your brain? Why am I even asking that?

Amber: That concludes that portion of our talk show. Now over to romance!

Tsunami: NO!

Amber: Tsunami, what would your reaction be if Queen Coral forced you to marry Whirlpool?

Tsunami: You're dead, Mother.

Whirlpool: Tee hee! I'm king now!

Tsunami: No you're not, because with Mother dead I won't have to marry you, and I'll be Queen and I can do what I want.

Coral: I highly doubt you'll kill me in a challenge.

Tsunami: Oh yeah? I'd fight you, but I'm not ready to take over the throne.

Coral: Or maybe you're just too scared.

Tsunami: OH YEAH? You wanna fight?

Amber: STOP! I'm sure your spat is important, but it's not as important as MY talk show.

Forkedblade: _(correcting)_ OUR talk show.

Amber: SHUT UP! TSUNAMI I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-OR-YOUR-LAST-NAME, you will sit down and not get back up again until I deem that I am done. UNDERSTOOD?

Tsunami: Yes. Fine. Whatever. JUST STOP YELLING AT ME!

Amber: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.

Starflight: Sorry to interrupt, but dragons don't have middle names or last names...that's a scavenger thing.

Tsunami and Amber: SHUT UP, STARFLIGHT.

Forkedblade: See, you guys agreed on something!

Tsunami and Amber: SHUT UP, FORKEDBLADE.

Tsunami: Three moons, why are NightWings so annoying?

Amber: I know right? But I still think Whirlpool somehow manages to be the most.

Tsunami: Totally.

Amber: What would you do if you had to marry him, like seriously?

Tsunami: Well, first off I'd hope there was actually a good reason for our marriage. Then I'd probably kill him, but in a way that would make it seem like I wasn't the one who did it.

Glory: I don't think you're quite clever enough to pull that off...

Tsunami and Amber: SHUT UP, GLORY!

Amber: But that's so clever, Tsunami. What if Coral made Whirlpool marry Anemone?

Tsunami: Probably a similar story. Although Anemone might take care of Whirlpool herself, like she did.

Amber: That's all I have to ask about romance.

Tsunami: Three moons, thank you!

Amber: Your welcome. So you want to hang out after this and talk about all the problems with other dragons and how they should listen to us because we're right and they're wrong?

Tsunami: Sure, but we should also talk about how annoying it is when nobody ever listens to us, or takes us seriously!

Amber: TOTALLY! Let's go.

 _(The two leave. Forkedblade looks surprised at the disappearance of his co-host.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: I get the feeling that I should be extremely worried about the possibility of a friendship between Amber and Tsunami...

Riptide: I'm just glad there's nothing going on between her and Whirlpool.

Forkedblade: Speaking of which, where did Whirlpool go?

 _(Whirlpool has indeed vanished. Forkedblade is alone on the stage.)_

Forkedblade: Great, so now I have two things to worry about. I'd better get looking for him. I don't really trust that SeaWing without any supervision. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing two NightWings who are the parents of one of the dragonets of destiny. Stay tuned for tomorrow!

Glory: Gee, I wonder who's parents they are! It can't be Starflight or anything like that...

Forkedblade: SHUT UP, GLORY.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I may have asked this yesterday, but has anyone read the Wings of Fire excerpt for Talons of Power? IT'S SO GOOD! I won't say anything about it though, because I don't want to give anything away...READ IT.

On another note, if you'd like to see any pairings that aren't yet scheduled for an episode, please let me know! As always, any feedback and suggestions are appreciated! Seeing reviews just makes my day. Thanks for being awesome.


	18. Season One, Episode 18: Mastersight

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE EIGHTEEN

Mastermind and Farsight

* * *

Amber: Big news, guys! Tsunami is my new BFF.

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: We are totally soul sisters!

Forkedblade: Whoopdedoo.

Starflight: That's not a word.

Forkedblade: Yes it is. I just made it up.

Starflight: No, I have actual proof! ***Pulls out a dictionary***

Forkedblade: AHA! Dragons don't have dictionaries! THAT'S A SCAVENGER THING!

Starflight: Actually, this isn't a scavenger dictionary. I wrote it.

Forkedblade: …

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: Why do I have to put up with this? Anyway, I promised Tsunami that she could introduce today's guests because she's my BESTIE!

Forkedblade: Oh my moons. I knew nothing good could come of this friendship...

Amber So here she is now!

Tsunami: Hello! I'm on TV! This is super exciting! And it's my pleasure to introduce today's guests—Mastermind and Farsight!

Some RainWings: Boo!

Starflight: That's my mother.

Forkedblade: Well, Mastermind, Farsight, fellow NightWings.

Farsight: Are you Secretkeeper's egg?

Forkedblade: Excuse me?

Farsight: You see, everyone thought the egg that Secretkeeper had cracked and that the dragonet died before hatching, but I always suspected that there was more to the story. _(Conspiratorially)_ You see, I actually think she hid her egg in the rainforest! The poor father, never knowing you was his dragonet!

Secretkeeper: Wow, Farsight is smarter than I thought.

Forkedblade: YOU FOOL! I am clearly not Secretkeeper's dragonet, because Moon is!

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: Then who are your parents?

Forkedblade: Mind your own business. Let me actually ask my questions!

Farsight: Volcano visions! I was so close to finding out whom Secretkeeper took as a mate!

Amber: We literally covered that a couple episodes ago.

Starflight: Versus figuratively.

Secretkeeper: You know who my mate is! We were best friends!

Amber: LIKE ME AND TSUNAMI!

Farsight: Were? Am I dead?

Forkedblade: Um, actually yes, you are. You were assisting a SeaWing who got attacked by an IceWing, and you, um, died.

Farsight: Ridiculous! Why would I ever help another tribe? Especially a SeaWing!

Mastermind: Well, it was either that or helping an IceWing.

Farsight: Never mind. I see now.

Forkedblade: Well, there goes the 'how did you die' question. Mastermind, did you feel bad taking part in the experiments to torture the RainWing prisoners? ***Laughs nervously***

Glory: ***Glares***

Mastermind: I was just doing what my queen told me to do!

Forkedblade: Yeah, but torturing RainWings ***Laughs again** * is unethical!

Mastermind: Disobeying your queen is too.

Forkedblade: That, I suppose, is a valid point. Moving on, because I fear several RainWings are fantasizing my death, which is probably the most morbid thought a RainWing has every held—never mind, I'm making things worse, aren't I? —I mean as I was saying—

Amber: Stop blubbering and ask the next question.

Forkedblade: Mastermind, what was your reaction to first off, hearing Farsight was dead, secondly, losing your egg, and thirdly, finding your dragonet?

Mastermind: Hearing Farsight was dead was very horrible. Losing our egg was even worse. I must say, seeing that my dragonet was alive and well and part of the prophecy that would save us—

Five Dragonets of Destiny: ***Glare***

Mastermind: Well, I think that was the happiest day of my life.

Amber: Aww, how sweet! I almost feel bad for the fact that you got punished for all the HORRIBLE EXPERIMENTS YOU DID ON LIVING DRAGONS and also I almost forgive the fact that YOU DIDN'T EVEN FEEL REMORSE.

Forkedblade: I have to agree with Amber...but let's move on quickly, so we don't have to remain on this kind of awkward topic. Mastermind, were you aware that the prophecy was real?

Mastermind: ...Yes. But I believed Morrowseer was lying, trying to destroy my hopes. I knew it was false, but tried to believe it to be true.

Forkedblade: So, like _doublethink._

Amber: No one likes 1987, Forkedblade.

Forkedblade: IT'S 1984, AND I LIKED IT VERY MUCH.

Amber: Well, I didn't, and that's what matters. But we have more important and less boring things to worry about. For instance, Farsight, who was Fierceteeth's father?

Farsight: I'm not sure.

Amber: I am kind of disturbed by this fact.

Farsight: No, no, see, I took part in this one-year breeding program that Princess Greatness organized, in order to bring more dragonets to the tribe. Every dragon had to participate in it, with a few exceptions—like Mastermind, because he was busy experimenting. Well, I was paired with this other NightWing, who was rather unpleasant—

Starflight: Must be where Fierceteeth gets her _charming_ personality.

Fierceteeth: I HEARD THAT!

Starflight: Good, you have ears.

Fatespeaker: Sassy, Starflight.

Glory: Um, no. Starflight doesn't do sassy.

Starflight: But I totally could if I wanted to.

Tsunami: Starflight's possessed or something.

Amber: TOTALLY AGREE, BESTIE!

Farsight: AS I was saying, we did what we were supposed to do, and produced three eggs. Two of them cracked a month into incubation, but the third survived, obviously, and hatched.

Forkedblade: And that is the reason we have Fierceteeth.

Fierceteeth: Oh please, you make it sound like my existence is some horrible scandal or something.

Forkedblade: No comment.

Amber: And then you met Mastermind.

Farsight: Yes, then I met Mastermind. And I fell in love.

Amber: That's sweet. I'm sad you died. I bet you would've been a great mother.

Fierceteeth: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SHE WAS A TERRIBLE MOTHER! SHE ACTED LIKE SHE LOVED ME, BUT THE MOMENT STARFLIGHT'S EGG CAME ALONG I WAS NOTHING! IT WAS ALL ABOUT HIM, HER PRECIOUS LITTLE DRAGONET! SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING WITH ME BECAUSE SHE WAS MOONING OVER HIM! AND THEN WHEN MORROWSEER CAME AND TOOK THE STUPID EGG AWAY, SHE WENT MOURNED FOR AGES AND IT WAS LIKE SOMEONE DIED!

 _(There is silence in the studio. People are stunned by this outburst.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Secretkeeper: I hate to say it, but it's true. Farsight is a sweet dragon, but she tends to...focus on unimportant things. Not to say that Starflight isn't important. It's like she just spends too much of her attention on one thing, and not enough on another...

Fierceteeth: I'm not a thing.

Farsight: And I thought we were friends, Secretkeeper.

Secretkeeper: YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO MY MATE IS!

Amber: All the drama! It brings tears to my eyes!

Forkedblade: Tears of happiness or tears of sadness?

Amber: Both!

Mastermind: I wonder if it's possible to de-salinize tears to make potable drinking water...

Forkedblade: Let's not find out! ***He hands Amber a tissue***

Amber: Well, it's time to sign out!

Forkedblade: It was excellent having the two of you here!

Amber: Yes. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing Secretkeeper and Morrowseer!

Audience: What?

Forkedblade: We already interviewed the two of them. Don't you mean-

Amber: That was my subtle way of informing Farsight of Secretkeeper's mate.

Farsight: AHA! I FIGURED IT OUT!

Amber: Brava, Farsight. We're super proud of you.

Forkedblade: Tomorrow we'll be interviewing two SeaWings who were alive long ago...

Amber: And Farsight, what is the name of Secretkeeper's mate?

Farsight: Her mate's PREYHUNTER!

Entire Universe: ***Face-talons***

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ah, Farsight. She makes no appearance in the book, and we don't have much knowledge of her personality. From what I could find of her mentions, she seems like a kind and nice dragon who is easily distracted and forgetful. I kind of took Kinkajou's personality and toned it down a bit. Mastermind was also difficult to write for, but I think I did okay.

Tomorrow's episode will be Fathom and Indigo, which is a pairing I'm particularly fond of. If you'd like to see what pairings are coming up, then episode 16 has a list of episodes. If there's a pairing you'd like to see done, let me know! Any feedback and comments are always welcome.

THIRTEEN DAYS UNTIL TALONS OF POWER COMES OUT! MystycDragon asked me to put the link for the excerpt down, so here it is! If you want to read it, you can click on it. Totally recommend reading it, unless you don't want to find out what happens in the book until the day of its release. Or in my case, after reading it, I wish I hadn't mostly because now December 27 feels even farther away now! Must. Know. What. Happens!

Here's the link: . /uploads/cms/9/book/excerpt/602/Scholastic_WoF09_

Enjoy! Thanks for being awesome!


	19. Season One, Episode 19: Fathingo

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE NINETEEN

Fathom and Indigo

* * *

Forkedblade: Welcome to the nineteenth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show.

Amber: It makes me so happy to see how far we've come! Just a note, tomorrow we will be interviewing a special guest, and not a pairing.

Forkedblade: And here's an updated program!

 _(He holds up the sheet of paper with the schedule)_

 **Talk Show Episodes**

Episode Nineteen: Fathom and Indigo

Episode Twenty: Special Guest!

Episode Twenty-One: Clearsight and Fathom

Episode Twenty-Two: Whiteout and Thoughtful

Episode Twenty-Three: Strongwings and Fierceteeth

Episode Twenty-Four: Moon and Qibli

Episode Twenty-Five: Viper and Flame

Episode Twenty-Six: Moon and Darkstalker

Episode Twenty-Seven: Kestrel and Chameleon

Episode Twenty-Eight: TBA

Episode Twenty-Nine: TBA

Episode Thirty: Encore Interview TBA

Christmas Special: WINGS OF FIRE GAME SHOW

Starflight: Still can't read it.

Forkedblade: IT'S PERFECT AND THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW.

Amber: As you can see, we have only two slots left to fill in! Super exciting! Our season finale will be an encore interview with the most popular dragon pairing. Statistic show that Winterwatcher is currently in the lead, with Coral and Gill close behind.

Winter: I am not going to do anymore interviews.

Forkedblade: Keep telling yourself that.

Amber: That was rude, Forkedblade, but I agree with you anyway.

Forkedblade: Anyway, one more note before we start off today's episode! Let us know if you think or want us to do a second season of the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Amber: And now here are our guests! Please welcome Prince Fathom and Indigo of the SeaWings!

 _(The two come on.)_

Forkedblade: Now, let us—

Clay: Mmh!

Sunny: Why did you just say mmh?

Clay: He said lettuce, and I was hungry.

Sunny: He didn't say lettuce. She said let us.

Clay: I know she said lettuce.

Sunny: Never mind.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: AHEM, as I was saying, let's start the interview! Where's my microphone?

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing!

Amber: We don't have microphones. We've never had microphones. Why do you want one now?

Forkedblade: Well, that's just SAD. Everyone should ALWAYS have microphones.

Amber: We are taking you to a psychiatrist.

Starflight: That's also a scavenger thing!

Amber: Tsunami, please schedule an appointment for Forkedblade at the nearest available date.

Tsunami: Okay.

Amber: Thanks!

Riptide: Is Tsunami your secretary now or something?

Starflight: Scavenger thing.

Amber: She's not my secretary! SHE'S MY BESTIE.

Forkedblade: Now Amber needs a psychiatrist. Anyway, the first question is for Fathom. When Darkstalker turned Indigo into a wooden figurine—

Audience: ***Looks angry and scared***

Forkedblade: Were you scared?  
Fathom: Well, I was scared, but I actually kind of thought she ran away because she didn't want to have anything to do with me.

Indigo: Of course I wanted to stay with you! I mean you needed _someone_ in your life. You became such a sad dragon after the SeaWing Massacre. Like, you blamed _yourself_ for what Albatross did!

Audience: ***Shudders***

Albatross: ***Looks at his talons***

Fathom: But it was kind of my fault!

Indigo: I don't get where you got that idea!

Fathom: I could've stopped him.

Indigo: How? You'd use up a bit of your own soul stopping him!

Fathom: So you think I'd turn out like him too?

Indigo: No, that's what you think.

Forkedblade: ANYWAY, Indigo, what was your reaction during the massacre?

Indigo: Well, let's just say it was terrifying. As soon as Albatross killed the queen—

Albatross: ***Winces, feeling terrible***

Queen Coral: Hey, there are young dragonets in this audience!

Auklet: That's meeeeeee!

Cliff: But I'm the youngest.

Auklet: No, I'm the youngest-est.

Cliff: Well I'm the youngest-est-est.

 _(This argument continues for quite some time as background noise.)_

Starflight: Auklet told me she already knows about the massacre.

Auklet: Because I'm the smartest!

Cliff: But I'm smartest-er.

Auklet: But I'm the smartest-est.

Cliff: Well I'm the smartest-est-est. Beat that!

Queen Coral: My daughter can't even read! She is far too young and innocent to be tainted by history!

Indigo: Well, I was still a dragonet when the massacre occurred, so I think she can handle it. But as I was saying, after Albatross killed Queen Lagoon, I knew that Fathom would be next, because he was an animus. I was scared. Scared for myself, scared for all the other dragons, but mostly scared for Fathom. He was my best friend. So we flew to a cave, and then…well, Fathom stopped Albatross. But by that time everyone was scared of animus magic. I admit, after we flew back and assessed the damage, I was scared of Fathom too. I thought nothing would come of it after I heard that Fathom had promised to never use his magic. But then I heard that he could never have dragonets…

Amber: That is very saddening!

Pearl: It was necessary, at the time. My subjects were terrified.

Fathom: I don't blame you. You literally were thrown on the throne without any warning.

Amber: We continue! Fathom, Indigo, we see that you are one of the most romantically canon couples in the entire book series, so it is clear that there exists some chemistry between you. Am I correct to assume this?

Fathom and Indigo: Uhm, yes?

Amber: Ah, the love makes me weep tears of joy! If only all could be as lucky as you. But Indigo, when you heard that Fathom could never have dragonets, as you previously stated, what was your reaction?

Indigo: Well, I was really sad. Mostly because him being an animus meant I couldn't see him, though. Also, we told the SeaWings that _I_ killed Albatross so nobody would know Fathom used his power to stop him. That allowed me a position in the palace, but I was never permitted to see him as a friend again. Later on though, I realized that maybe I did have feelings for him.

Some Sappier Audience Members: Aww!

Amber: And Fathom, what was it like to be ostracized for your powers?

Fathom: Well, everyone in the palace was scared of me. I hated to walk around the palace, because everyone would cower away from me. Queen Pearl rarely spoke to me—everyone rarely spoke to me, only when they needed to. It was a lonely life.

Indigo: ***Wraps a wing around him***

Amber: Thank you. You two are so adorable! LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH! SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE. It makes me sad that I have yet to find a dragon who is my perfect match...

Forkedblade: That's because there is no dragon who can match your ability to annoy.

Amber: I take offense to that.

Forkedblade: Good for you. Fathom, Indigo, I apologize for Amber and her weird obsessive shipping disorder. It's called WOS, and it's a very serious condition.

Amber and Starflight: WOS is not a thing.

Fathom: WOS sounds like a serious thing. I think Indigo might suffer from a less severe case. One time Indigo became convinced that Pearl and Current liked each other, so she made up this name for them, Pearrent, and talked about them nonstop.

Pearl: Current is my cousin.

Current: Pearl is my cousin.

Amber and Indigo: I do not have WOS.

Forkedblade: Keep telling yourself that. But it's time we brought this show to a close!

Amber: Yes. Thank you for watching! And yes, Fathigo is one of my favorite ships in the series. Tomorrow, we'll be interviewing two interesting dragons. And by the way, I do not have WOS.

Indigo: Neither do I.

Forkedblade and Fathom: Keep telling yourself that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Twelve days until Talons of Power comes out! I'm super excited! Although, I suppose if I go to Barnes and Noble some time soon, it might already be out...

Anyway, this was fun to write. As you can see, I need only two more pairings and then the program for season one will be complete! Also, please tell me which of the pairings you'd like to see on the upcoming game show. Pairings can be any that have previously appeared on the show or that are coming up, preferably, but if anyone would like to see one that hasn't happened/isn't on the schedule, than I will accept. There will be five teams in total for the game show.

Like Forkedblade said in this show, please let me know if I should do a second season! Any comments and suggestions are always welcome. Special thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks for be awesome!


	20. Season One, Episode Twenty: Albatross

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY

Albatross

* * *

Amber: Welcome to the twentieth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Forkedblade: My name is Amber, and I am an annoying SandWing who thinks she's always right.

Amber: And I'm Forkedblade, the conceited NightWing who thinks he's better than everyone.

Forkedblade: And today we won't be interviewing a pairing—oh no! The horror! No romance?

Amber: What was that?

Forkedblade: That was me imitating you.

Amber: I don't sound like that!

Forkedblade: Please welcome, Prince Albatross of the SeaWings!

 _(Albatross enters, but he looks grim. Nobody cheers. He looks downcast.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: Come on guys! I know you guys aren't exactly thrilled with Albatross because of what he's done, but that's in the future, and he hasn't done it yet! You can't hate someone for something they haven't done…

Moon: I agree. Otherwise I should kind of dislike Turtle, maybe.

Turtle: Why?

Forkedblade: Albatross, we are pleased to have you on this show.

Albatross: Thank you. And I'd like to say right now before we start that I apologize for what I will do in the future.

Amber: You haven't done it yet, like I said, so don't apologize.

Fathom: Just don't use too much animus magic, and maybe it won't happen.

Forkedblade: But what about the Summer Palace?

Coral: I admit, despite the awful tragedy of the SeaWing Massacre, it is a nice addition to our kingdom…

Scarlet: So SeaWings have multiple castles? I like that idea. It's thrilling!

Everyone else: * **Ignores Scarlet** *

Starflight: And also, technically speaking, everything with Albatross and the SeaWings long ago has already happened, meaning it's history, so doesn't that mean it can't be changed without messing up the future?

Amber: My brain hurts.

Forkedblade: Your brain can't hurt. But anyway, this is all beside the point. Let's start interviewing our special guest, Albatross, who, as many of you know, is an animus!

Some Animus Dragons: YAY!

 _(Albatross smiles gratefully at them.)_

Amber: Albatross, we know you aren't really a bad dragon. You were the first animus SeaWing ever. You didn't know what happened when you used too much magic.

Diamond: _(scathingly)_ IceWings, of course, had known about and had animus dragons for _centuries._ We had already perfected the art of magic.

Qibli: You sound like Winter.

Winter: HEY!

Forkedblade: Yeah, I agree with Amber—and Qibli, but mostly Amber, just for now. Albatross, not to be rude, but you were kind of like the guinea pig, if you know what I mean. Nobody else had come before you. But even before you went all homicidal maniac on your family—

 _(Albatross winces at this term. His family glares at him, scared of what he will do. They have only heard about the SeaWing Massacre through yesterday's episode.)_

Forkedblade: —ah, sorry, you were described as a strict but very admirable SeaWing in the royal family.

Albatross: Yes, that's true. I was one of the few male SeaWing royal dragonets to hold an honorable position in the court in about a century. Unfortunately, princes very rarely get to have any say in anything when it comes to politics, so this fact caused quite a commotion.

Amber: I believe that.

Forkedblade: Do you believe that the royalty system is unfair? That dragon tribes can only have queens, and no kings?

Albatross: Well, when I was younger, I can remember hating my sisters. I never wanted to rule a tribe; too much responsibility, you know? But I still wished I could be king just to be better than them at something.

Forkedblade: Yes, unfortunately it seems that many queens ignore their sons because they can't inherit the throne, as we have established in our two interviews with Turtle.

Turtle: And I'm okay with that.

Albatross: I see what you mean. I do believe that being an animus was the only reason I held such a supreme position on the SeaWing council.

Vermilion: I held an important role among SkyWings…

Ruby: That was only because you were Scarlet's 'most precious son that ever hatched.'

Vermilion: She hasn't called me that in years. And I'm obviously talented enough for my position!

Hawk: Riiiiiiiiiiight.

Vermilion: You're just jealous.

Amber: Continuing. What was it like, being the only dragon that had such a rare and powerful ability?

Albatross: I guess it was exhilarating. I mean, at first I was scared of myself, after what happened with Sapphire…

Sapphire: * **Growls angrily but incoherently, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like evil clam clowns taking over the world***

Albatross: Yeah, sorry about that…

Amber: I know what happened with Sapphire, but for our audience's sake, would you mind recounting the tale?

Albatross: It's pretty gruesome…I basically enchanted a clam to bit Sapphire because she was teasing me, and it bit off all her claws…

SeaWings: * **Glare at him, once again terrified of his powers***

Albatross: And it wasn't on purpose.

Lagoon: We know, brother. You were a great royal advisor, but unfortunately, I'm afraid history doesn't remember you that way…

Orca: Unfortunately, no. You're remembered as the animus who killed everyone.

Coral: _(fiercely)_ And you, my dear, will always be remembered as the SeaWing animus princess who enchanted a stone statue to KILL her own heirs in order to stop a challenger to the throne.

Orca: It was a smart idea.

Coral: It was a cowardly idea, and as much as I loved you and prided you on your cleverness, I think you would've made a terrible queen.

Forkedblade: Albatross, were you happy to see that Fathom had inherited your animus abilities?

Albatross: Well, as great as it was having someone else like me in the tribe and as excited as I was to teach him all I knew…I hate to admit it, but at the same time I was a little jealous and angry because I wasn't unique anymore.

Amber: I know right! Being unique is SO boring! Tsunami and I are like two peas in a pod, and that's about as much similarity as I'll ever have with someone.

Tsunami: I hate vegetables, but okay.

Amber: BESTIE! Sorry. Super exciting! I've never had a bestie before…

Forkedblade: In case anyone was wondering…

Kinkajou: I was.

Amber: The last question I have for Albatross before we sign off is: Albatross, were you ever romantically interested in anyone?

Albatross: _(looks a little sad)_ That would've been nice, I'm sure, to hold someone else in a special place in your heart. I hope you, Amber, such a lovely SandWing, find someone to fill that space.

Amber: Oh, so sweet!

Forkedblade: Urgh, so sappy.

Tsunami: Bleh, so awkward.

Albatross: But unfortunately, with so many duties in the palace, I'm afraid I was too busy to find love.

Amber: That's so sad.

Forkedblade: Thank the moons.

Tsunami: Awkward.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Tsunami: Yes! I agree with you, strange old green guy!

Amber: Hey, you're supposed to agree with me!  
Tsunami: I can agree with other people too!

Amber: Humph. Our best-friend status is on temporary hiatus.

Forkedblade: But I thought you guys were best friends 'forever.'

Amber and Tsunami: SHUT UP, FORKEDBLADE.

Amber: And it's no longer on hiatus now.

Forkedblade: Uh, okay then. It's time to wrap up today's talk show, anyway. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing two NightWings…or at least sort of NightWings…

Amber: Thanks for watching the Forkedamber Talk Show! Make sure to rate and review!

Forkedblade: The camera already turned off.

Amber and Tsunami: SHUT UP, FORKEDBLADE!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! So the real Author's Note is in the next chapter, along with the next episode, to make up for yesterday's disappointing no-update.


	21. Season One, Episode 21: Fathomsight

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY-ONE

Clearsight and Fathom

* * *

Amber: Welcome to the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Forkedblade: Ooh, you know what I should totally do! WRITE A THEME SONG FOR OUR SHOW.

Amber: Please don't. I don't like listening to you sing, and you sing all the time in the shower.

Forkedblade: I DO NOT.

Starflight: Dragons don't have showers. That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: ANYWAYS, let's get on with today's episode. Please welcome Prince Fathom…and Clearsight!

Darkstalker: YOU BETRAYED ME, CLEARSIGHT.

Clearsight: I know I did.

Fathom: Go stuff your snout in a mountain, would you? And relax! This is just a show. It doesn't mean Clearsight and I are in love. Right, Clearsight?

Clearsight: Uh…

Fathom: Clearsight! Say no!

Darkstalker: YOU BETRAYED ME, CLEARSIGHT.

Amber: Okay, well, Fathomsight is kind of a cute ship, but honestly I prefer Darksight for Clearsight, and I like Fathom with Indigo. BUT, without further ado, please allow Forkedblade to read to you the very first question!

Forkedblade: _(singing)_ Duh duh, duh, duh duh duh!

Amber: What in all of Pyrrhia was THAT?

Forkedblade: That was the music that signaled that the first question was about to be asked.

Amber: WE DO NOT NEED MUSIC. JUST READ THE QUESTION, YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOTIC FOOL WHO ONLY RESEMBLES A DRAGON BUT IS REALLY A SCAVENGER IN A DRAGON COSTUME. I DO NOT KNOW WHERE I GOT THAT IDEA FROM, BUT I'M GOING TO ROLL WITH IT.

Forkedblade: Um…okay? Fathom, can you give us a recount on how you discovered you were an animus?

Fathom: Well, the other SeaWing dragonets and I all went to the beach for an animus test, because our queen, Queen Lagoon, wanted to test the dragonets for magical powers. As you probably know, her brother, Albatross—

Most SeaWings and other dragons: ***Shudder***

Amber: FOR THE LAST TIME, HE HASN'T DONE IT YET AND IT WASN'T HIS FAULT...ENTIRELY.

Albatross: Thanks.

Fathom: —was also an animus, and Queen Lagoon wanted to see if there were any others in the tribe. Albatross didn't think so, but he agreed to test us anyway. So all the dragonets got a coconut, and we were told to tell it to fly over and hit Albatross. Everyone else did as they were told, but I, um, asked my coconut really nicely to fly over and hit my grandfather…but then Indigo told me that I had to be firm when giving orders and that coconuts did have feelings, so I told the coconut again and it flew over and hit Albatross.

Forkedblade: Interesting. Clearsight, do you wish you were an animus dragon?

Clearsight: Three moons, no.

Forkedblade: I have a joke!

Amber: What? A joke is not written in the script. For what purpose is a joke needed?

Forkedblade: No purpose. Clearsight just mentioned the moons, and I remembered it! Ahem, how do you know the moons are going broke?

World: ***Silent***

Starflight: Moons don't use money. That's a scavenger thing.

Clearsight: ***** **P** **itying** * Uh…because they start taking loans out of the bank?

Starflight: Dragons don't have banks. That's a scavenger thing.

Fathom: Uh…um, er…because they start asking you for money?

Starflight: Moons don't use money! THAT'S A SCAVENGER THING!

Fathom: I'm trying to answer the question, okay?

Amber: I refuse to partake in whatever this is.

Forkedblade: Because they're down to their last quarter! _(Starts laughing hysterically)_

 _(Crickets chirp. The audience looks around at one another with confused glances, dragon-brows raised, a little fearful for the NightWing host's sanity.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

 _(Crickets continue to chirp, until an unnamed SandWing decides to eat them for lunch.)_

Amber: That was most definitely the most ludicrous joke I have ever had the pleasure of hearing—or in this case, shall I say the _un-_ pleasure of hearing.

Clearsight: Yeah, I second that.

Fathom: And I third that.

Audience: And I fourth that.

Forkedblade: I am injured! _(Runs away, ashamed)_

Amber: Good, he is gone. It pains me to know that I am associated with an imbecile such as he. But oh! What is cannot be altered, so I must suffer silently, with my head up and a smile upon my face, as I demand answers from the noble and romantic dragons that set talon upon my famous stage for the purpose of entertaining a most enraptured audience.

Clearsight: Wow. Hearing her talk like that is almost more confusing than all the visions of the future that I experience.

Amber: Oh, my dear goodly dragon! You have brought us speedily to my next question to you. Pray tell, what is it like to see so many delicate futures spiraling out before your very eyes, with the knowledge that a single choice will blot out the existence of hundreds of possible tomorrows?

Clearsight: Uh…headache worthy, I suppose, if I understood your question correctly. You were asking about all my ability to see many futures, right?

Fathom: Oh, _that's_ what she was asking. I thought she wanted to know how to make jellyfish casserole with steamed cockroaches.

Clearsight: That sounds disgusting.

Amber: You please me with your answer, my dear NightWing.

Deathbringer: I think Amber's gone crazy.

Smolder: Really, I thought she was just insane.

Amber: You offend me with your harsh words, dear sirs, for I am neither crazy, nor insane! I beg of you to speak more kindly to a dragoness such as myself!

Fathom: ***** **J** **umps in front of camera*** Well, seeing as Forkedblade is unavailable and Amber is talking like some weird dragon from the dawn of time, I'll be the one concluding today's episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Amber: Pardon me, dear sir, but only I on this stage am permitted to do so.

 _(Cue Forkedblade's song, entitled fittingly as "What Happened To The Hosts?" tying in perfectly with the strange going-ons on stage. Many thoughts were flying around, such as, Why is Amber talking like that? Where did Forkedblade go? The most treacherous thought of, Forkedblade's joke was actually really funny, and others such as I want cows for lunch, Winter and Moon, sittin' in a tree, Huh, you know, I actually like Moonbli better than Winterwatcher, and Awkward this is.)_

Amber: AGH! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING WITH THE CACOPHONOUS SOUND OF FORKEDBLADE'S ATTEMPT AT CLASSICAL MUSIC!

Clearsight: Thanks for watching everyone! We'll see you tomorrow! I have absolutely no idea who's going to be on, so you definitely want to stick around.

Fathom: Now, let's get out of here.

Clearsight: I second that.

Darkstalker: YOU BETRAYED ME, CLEARSIGHT.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yay! I reached the twenties! I'm so happy. Again, I am soooooooo infinitely sorry that I did not post yesterday...so that is why I posted twice today! I hope you enjoy the episodes! I'm very sorry, this one got a little bit strange...Poor Forkedblade, though. I thought he told a great joke! I guess others just don't appreciate his sense of humor...

Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! And yes, like it said in the episode, there will be a second season of the Forkedamber Talk Show, so that, of course, means I need more ideas! Any feedback is always welcome, as always. Thanks for being awesome, everyone!


	22. Season One, Episode 22: Thoughtout

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY-TWO

Whiteout and Thoughtful

* * *

Forkedblade: Welcome to the twenty-second episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show.

Amber: Today we'll be interviewing Darkstalker's sister.

Audience Members Who Didn't Know Darkstalker Had A Sister: Darkstalker has a sister?

Amber: Yes, she does.

Darkstalker: Did you just call me a 'she'?

Amber: Excuse me, _he_ does.

Forkedblade: But before we welcome our guests to the stage, here is the newest update of our talk show program for season one!

Amber: And just to confirm, yes, there will be a season two! In the next season, it is likely we will mix in some family talk shows as well as pairings.

 **Talk Show Episodes**

Episode Twenty-Two: Whiteout and Thoughtful

Episode Twenty-Three: Strongwings and Fierceteeth

Episode Twenty-Four: Moon and Qibli

Episode Twenty-Five: Viper and Flame

Episode Twenty-Six: Moon and Darkstalker

Episode Twenty-Seven: Kestrel and Chameleon

Episode Twenty-Eight: TBA

Episode Twenty-Nine: TBA

Episode Thirty: Encore Interview: Winter and Moon or Coral and Gill

Christmas Special: WINGS OF FIRE GAME SHOW

Coral: Still can't see the paper.

Forkedblade: IT'S PERFECT AND THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW.

Amber: It's so sad, but at the same time exciting, to see how close we are to the end of our first season!

Winter: I refuse to do an encore interview.

Coral: Well, so do I, so if it ends up being me and Gill, I'm going to issue a decree that orders you to do it.

Winter: But I'm not a SeaWing, and you aren't my queen.

Amber: But I am your queen, and I decree that you will do it.

Winter: You aren't anyone's queen, so no, I don't follow your orders either.

Forkedblade: We'll cross that road when we get there.

Kinkajou: _(reciting)_ Look both ways before you cross the street!

Forkedblade: And with those words of wisdom, we will introduce our guests for the day!

Forkedblade: Please welcome to the stage, Thoughtful and Whiteout of the NightWings!

Many Dragons: She does not look like a NightWing! Weird Out! _(Ad-lib along those lines)_

Darkstalker: HEY! That's my sister you're insulting!

Many Dragons: ***Immediately shut up***

Forkedblade: Hello, Whiteout.

Whiteout: The color blue often wakes up the penguins in the mud.

Forkedblade: Um. Yes?

Thoughtful: She means hello.

Forkedblade: Right. Well, Whiteout, many dragons have called you the most beautiful dragon in all of Pyrrhia, and I must say I agree—

Darkstalker: YOU BETTER NOT BE HITTING ON MY SISTER, FORKEDBLADE. I'M WATCHING YOU.

Forkedblade: I'm not. I thought you were a mind reader. How did you not get that?

Darkstalker: Oh, right. I read that in your mind, but I wanted to show my extreme menace to all the other dragons and, um, my older brother instincts kicked in?

Audience: Weird. Darkstalker has a sister.

Forkedblade: Um, actually it's because I have skyfire.

Darkstalker: RIGHT! I knew that! I totally foresaw it in the future! I was just TESTING you.

Clearsight: ***Facetalons***

Forkedblade: But back to my question! Whiteout, many dragons have called you the most beautiful dragon in all of Pyrrhia, even your brother!

Audience: YOU BETTER NOT BE HITTING ON YOUR SISTER, DARKSTALKER. THAT IS DISTURBING.

Darkstalker: I love my sister as a sister!

Forkedblade: Amber, this question is a lot weirder than it was intended to be.

Amber: Just ask it already!

Forkedblade: But in addition to looking like no other dragon before, you also have a very interesting way of think—in colors and waves, it appears. Please, can you tell us how a couple of dragons appear?

Whiteout: ***Thoughtfully*** ( **A/N:** Get my gist there?) You are sort of orange on the inside, and yet the teddy bear doesn't really like you.

Thoughtful: You're orange, but Amber doesn't like you.

Forkedblade and Amber: HEY!

Forkedblade and Amber: ***To the other*** How was that insulting to you?

Forkedblade: You don't like me! I thought we were friends!

Amber: She just compared me to a TEDDY BEAR!

Whiteout: The teddy bear is pink, but she needs to watch her scavenger tooth or she'll explode.

Amber: EXCUSE ME?

Thoughtful: You are pink, but you need to watch what you eat. Three moons, scavengers can really ruin your figure.

Amber: EXCUSE ME?

Whiteout: You are a glassy white like the calmness of a snowstorm, but you crackle on the inside like a flame.

Thoughtful: Thank you.

Forkedblade: That was the only thing that actually made sense.

Amber: I get why they call her Weird Out.

Darkstalker: That's my sister you're talking about!

Amber: Sorry, sorry! Anyway, you two are also one of my favorite ships; although I'm not as sure as I was earlier about this fact. I mean I'm definitely not a teddy bear.

Starflight: Dragons don't have teddy bears. That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: Why not? Dragons can totally have teddy bears-but I'm just not one, you know?

Forkedblade: _(agreeing with Amber)_ Yeah, you remind me of my mother sometimes.

Amber: Excuse me?

Forkedblade: I said, yeah; remind me to butter my toast sometime?

Amber: _(disbelieving)_ Uh huh, sure. But anyway, how do you two work?

Thoughtful: Well, to many dragons, Whiteout can seem confusing and distracted, but if you get to know her, it becomes clear that she is one of the most fascinating and understandable dragons in the world.

Amber: Interesting. Now, this really isn't a romance question, but Forkedblade forgot to ask it, and anyway I just thought of it.

Forkedblade: If you just thought of it, then I didn't forget to ask it because you didn't tell me to ask it!

Amber: Oh, hush up. Recently, it has been discovered that Whiteout's egg _could_ have been hatched on the brightest night. In Darkstalker's biography, it was revealed that Darkstalker held the power to help his sister hatch, but he chose not to for multiple reasons. Whiteout, do you wish you could have changed your day of birth? You could have shared Darkstalker's powers!

Audience: Not two of them!

Whiteout: Everything happens for a reason, pink teddy bear.

Amber: YOU WANT TO SEE A PINK TEDDY BEAR GET MAD? BECAUSE IT'S NOT PRETTY!

Thoughtful: I believe the pink teddy bear is already angry.

Amber: ARGH!

Forkedblade: Well, we all knew Amber has anger management issues from the beginning.

Amber: HOW DARE YOU—

Forkedblade: So while she gets her raging emotions under control, let's sign off! Tomorrow we'll be interviewing Fierceteeth and Strongwings!

 _(There are some glares at this announcement. Fierceteeth is one of the dragons glaring. She does not want to be interviewed.)_

Forkedblade: This should be an interesting pairing...

Amber: HOW DARE YOU FORKEDBLADE. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, BECAUSE THE MOMENT YOU TURN YOUR BACK, I'M COMING FOR YOU. SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN, BECAUSE THE MOMENT YOU DRIFT OFF...I'M COMING FOR YOU.

Forkedblade: _(sarcastically)_ Consider me terrified.

Amber: THE PINK TEDDY BEAR IS VERY ANGRY!

Thoughtful: You were already angry.

Whiteout: Pink teddy bears always have heart problems!

Amber: DIE WORLD.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes. Amber is a pink teddy bear. Don't ask me why. I'd have to say Forkedblade is a green jack-o-lantern. Again, don't ask me why. I kind of just made that up...anyway, I hope I wrote a remotely in-character Thoughtful and Whiteout (although I know Whiteout didn't speak this strangely in the book. Her weird way of speaking was for the purpose of angering Amber, and also for entertainment purposes). I do like this ship, even though it's definitely not canon and we don't witness much of it in Darkstalker's book.

NINE DAYS UNTIL THE NEW BOOK COMES OUT! Super exciting stuff, guys! I'm literally not even thinking about Christmas. I have half a mind to cancel Christmas on the 25th and move it back two days to the 27th. This new book is my Christmas. I know, so sad...

As always, if you have any pairings you'd like to see on the talk show, let me know! I appreciate any comments and suggestions! Seeing reviews always makes my day! So thank you to all my reviewers! Keep being the awesome people/dragons you always are!


	23. Season One, Episode 23: Fiercewings

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY-THREE

Fierceteeth and Strongwings

* * *

Forkedblade: We have good news! Amber has gotten control of her anger issues!

Amber: You better watch out, Forkedblade, because I've barely got any reign on my feelings!

Forkedblade: Welcome to the twenty-third episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show! Featuring me, your amazing NightWing host, and Amber, your pink teddy bear one.

Amber: HOW DARE YOU FORKEDBLADE.

Forkedblade: By yelling at me, you only prove my point; you have anger management issues.

Amber: HOW DARE YOU—okay, I hear myself, but you're still wrong. Anyways, today our guests are none other than Starflight's half sister, Fierceteeth, and her…boyfriend? Accomplice? Crony? Friend? Acquaintance? Well, a dragon she knows, Strongwings!

Forkedblade: It says boyfriend in the script.

Amber: Well, I decided I wasn't sure what Strongwings was to her after all!

Yoda: Awkward this is!

 _(Fierceteeth enters, looking extremely sullen. Strongwings follows, trying to mimic the other's position.)_

Forkedblade: Let's continue like nothing just happened. Um, Fierceteeth, when Starflight is taken to the NightWing island—

Starflight: I'm still angry about that.

Forkedblade: —You act as though you want to be the NightWing dragonet of destiny in place of your half-brother. Do you still wish you were in your brother's place?

Fierceteeth: YES! I totally should have been the NightWing dragonet of destiny! I'm clearly better suited for the role.

Forkedblade: Right. I'm sure kidnapping and holding Sunny for ransom was in hope of becoming a dragonet of destiny?

Fierceteeth: Not really. We took Sunny as leverage over Glory, so that _we_ could take over the rainforest.

Glory: I don't think you would've gotten away with that.

Fierceteeth: Oh really? I'm sure most of the NightWings would've sided with us.

Glory: Oh really? I've got an entire tribe of RainWings.

Fierceteeth: RainWings are lazy, weak, and useless.

Tsunami: Uh oh.

Glory: NightWings, for the most part, are stupid liars who think they are the best tribe ever and are so arrogant they can't realize that they would've all been dead if it wasn't for the dragonets.

Fierceteeth: …

Glory: Also, I'm pretty sure most of your tribe was pretty weak after the whole volcanic explosion thing. Plus, RainWings have oh so scary venom that clearly frightened your tribe enough that they didn't think they could win in a battle against my tribe because of. So you know, they had to resort to KIDNAPPING AND TORTURING my tribe in order to feel secure enough to get over their own insecurities.

Audience: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: What?

Forkedblade: Let's continue like nothing just happened. Um, Fierceteeth, Strongwings, what was it like being in Thorn's prison?

Fierceteeth: I expect you expect me to say it was terrible and I was deeply repentant for all my actions. Really, it wasn't that much worse than the NightWing Island. And it gave me plenty of time to think.

Thorn: Wait, why are you referring to their capture in past tense? You're still in my prison.

Fierceteeth: Not anymore. You might want to watch who you assign on guard duty.

Thorn: I knew that guard was no good! But Smolder _insisted_ that I put her on the staff! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, SMOLDER!

Smolder: Hey, technically it was Burn's fault, because _she_ hired that really shifty guard!

Thorn: But you didn't fire her!

Smolder: You didn't give me any orders!

Thorn: That's typically when you use your common sense. Oh wait, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY.

Audience: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: WHAT?

Amber: ANYWAYS, Fierceteeth, do you have any feelings for Strongwings?

Fierceteeth: NightWings are superior to every other tribe. NightWings do not have stupid feelings like attraction or love or anything else dumb like that.

Amber: So he's just an acquaintance?

Fierceteeth: An accomplice. He may be a moron, but he is strong like his name suggests, and helpful when we kidnapped Sunny.

Amber: Okay. Strongwings, what about you? Do you like Fierceteeth?

Strongwings: Well, she's a very good NightWing and she's very smart.

Amber: But you don't like her as more than a friend?

Fierceteeth: We aren't even friends!

Amber: I was talking to Strongwings, not you.

Fierceteeth: I don't care! NightWings are superior to every dragon tribe, and YOU are definitely NOT a NightWing, so therefore I have authority here!

Amber: No way.

Fierceteeth: In fact, _I_ should be the one running this stupid show. Except, if I were running it, it wouldn't exist anymore, because it's so stupid. Honestly, I'm surprised you even have an audience. You guys like this show?

Audience: Surprisingly, yes.

Forkedblade: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: FOR THE LAST TIME, WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Yoda (in agreement): Awkward this is!

Amber: Point proven.

Forkedblade: You didn't have a point.

Amber: Well, Strongwings, thank you for talking with us today. I'm afraid I can't thank Fierceteeth for her presence though.

Fierceteeth: Excuse me.

Forkedblade: You're excused.

Fierceteeth: Hey, you're a NightWing too, although a little inferior to me. You should be siding with me and not with your lame SandWing friend.

Forkedblade: Sorry, but I choose friendship over tribe ties.

Amber: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: AGHASFKLJFASDF WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Forkedblade: How was that a burn?

Burn: I'M GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE.

Fierceteeth: I'M GOING TO ALSO MURDER SOMEONE.

Strongwings: PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME!

Starflight: WHY ARE WE TALKING IN ALL CAPS?

Forkedblade: NO ONE KNOWS.

Amber: I'm breaking the trend.

Forkedblade: Tomorrow we'll be interviewing Moon and Qibli.

Amber: ***Growls at Qibli*** Thou shalt not destroy Winterwatcher.

Qibli: You decided the program!

Forkedblade: 'Tis true. But yes, tomorrow is Moon and Qibli, so please stick around for that!

 _(Amber growls again, causing her fellow SandWing to roll his eyes. Winter glares at Qibli, realizes that he is glaring, and realizes that Moon also realizes he is glaring, and tries to pass it off as a glare at Amber. Moon also rolls her eyes.)_

Qibli: Why are you so overprotective of Winterwatcher? I guess maybe you think that they aren't right for each other, if you're so concerned about it...

Forkedblade: Ooh! Burn! Sorry, couldn't resist...

Amber: ***Glares at him***

Burn: WHY DO DRAGONS KEEP SAYING MY NAME?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Excitement! Not only is Christmas less than six days away, but the release date for Talons of Power is almost a week away! Yaaaaaaaaaay! Speaking of Christmas, here is the list of Wings of Fire pairings that will appear in the Christmas Game Show Special...Glory and Deathbringer, Turtle and Kinkajou, Coral and Gill, Sunny and Smolder, Winter and Moon, Tsunami and Riptide, and Starflight and Fatespeaker. Yes, I knew that I said there would only be five...BUT I'M THE AUTHOR OF THE STORY SO I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! Just kidding. I mean, it's true, but I have reasons for choosing seven pairings...first off, they're in general the more popular pairings from the talk show, and also, I wanted to make sure that all five "dragonets of destiny" were featured on the talk show.

Secondly, I will not be able to post tomorrow because I'm going to see Rogue One! Yay! Sorry, I am also a Star Wars nerd. Hope it doesn't disappoint!

Lastly, as always, I appreciate all reviews and comments I get on this! It's lots of work, and seeing that people appreciate what I'm writing makes my day and keeps me going. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are super amazing!


	24. Season One, Episode 24: Moonbli

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY-FOUR

Moon and Qibli

* * *

Forkedblade: Hello, and welcome to the twenty-fourth episode of the Forkedamber show. Today, we'll be interviewing Moon and Qibli.

Amber: ***Growls ferally***

Qibli: She's not going to hurt me, is she?

Forkedblade: No. I chained her up prior to starting. She can't move.

Moon: She is thinking some rather violent thoughts, though.

Qibli: Feeling the love here, my SandWing friend.

Amber: THERE IS NO LOVE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU.

Yoda: Awkward this is.

Forkedblade: I apologize for my cohost's behavior. Her weird obsessive shipping disorder is particularly bad today.

Amber: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT HAVE WOS.

Forkedblade: Ignore her, please. I, for one, do not find any fault with the Moonbli ship. But, as Amber says to me all the time before we come on stage, I'm an incompetent fool when it comes to shipping dragons.

Qibli: I'm glad you aren't at my throat about this. Anyway, can we start the show?

Amber: YOU SHALL NEVER START ANYTHING WITH MOON.

Forkedblade: ***Facetalons***

Qibli: I wasn't intending to?

Forkedblade: That sentence probably sounded better in Amber's head.

Moon: Believe me, it didn't.

Forkedblade: I'll take your word for it. First question: any news on your family, Qibli?

Qibli: No. They have not contacted me since I last saw them years ago. Which is perfectly fine by me, thanks for asking.

Amber: NOBODY ASKED YOU, QIBLI.

Forkedblade: Actually, I did.

Amber: NOBODY ASKED YOU, FORKEDBLADE.

Forkedblade: I'm going to continue to ignore her. What exactly happened with your family, Qibli? If you don't mind sharing, that is.

Amber: YOU WILL NEVER SHARE ANYTHING WITH MOON, QIBLI.

Forkedblade: Again, probably sounded better in her—

Moon: No, it did not.

Qibli: I'm generally against violence and restricting the freedom of speech, but could you gag her or something? Just so she'll shut up? I feel a bit threatened because she's glaring at me continuously and baring her teeth—not that I'm scared of her, or anything. I could _totally_ take her on in a fight.

Amber: I'M NOT THE ONE YOU NEED TO FIGHT. IT'S WINTER WHO IS YOUR OPPOSITION, BUT I WILL GLADLY FLING MYSELF IN THE PATH OF YOUR CLAWS TO PROTECT HIM.

Winter: I'm flattered? You know what, I'm just going to stay out of this.

Amber: FIGHT FOR YOUR LOVE.

Winter: I DON'T LOVE HER.

Qibli: DENIAL IS THE FIRST STEP—OH WAIT, SORRY. NO, HE DOESN'T LOVE HER.

Winter: HEY! YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK FOR ME.

Moon: PLEASE STOP ARGUING.

Amber: I SHALL NEVER STOP ARGUING.

Forkedblade: WHY ARE WE ALL TALKING IN CAPITALS?

Coral: I'm breaking the trend. Stop yelling! You're giving me a major headache.

Forkedblade: Okay, everyone, that's enough. We probably looked very undignified on television right at that very moment.

Qibli: Repeat the question, please.

Forkedblade: What exactly happened with your family?

Qibli: Ah, my family. Hmm, that's kind of a touchy subject for me. I don't really want to talk about it.

Forkedblade: That's understandable. Now, Moon, would you consider Qibli to be your best friend?

Kinkajou: No way! _I'm_ her best friend!

Moon: I don't know if I really do best friends…but Kinkajou and Qibli are probably my closest.

 _(Kinkajou beams and turns pink, Qibli smiles, and Winter looks angry. Moon just looks awkward.)_

Forkedblade: That's really sweet! In Moon Rising, it is shown that Qibli is the first dragon to start trusting you after your secret is revealed. This is kind of a strange question, but what was listening to Qibli's mind like?

Qibli: I don't like this question.

Moon: It was a very interesting experience. Qibli is a very smart dragon, and so he's thinking of more than one thing at once. He's focused mostly on one main topic, but subconsciously he's thinking and analyzing and assessing about twenty other things at the same time.

Qibli: I'm just so talented.

Moon: Yes, you are.

Amber: HOW DARE YOU.

Qibli: What did we do now?

Forkedblade: Can we get security out here? I'm kind of tired of listening to Amber.

Amber: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS. THIS IS MY TALK SHOW TOO!

Forkedblade: I know it is. But you have to treat all our guests with equal respect, no matter how you feel about them.

Amber: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO.

Forkedblade: Then you stop telling me what to do.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: OMIGOSH WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING MY NAME?

Forkedblade: It's not fair to hate Qibli just because he's up here with Moon and because you like Moon with Winter and not him.

Amber: IT IS TOTALLY FAIR.

Qibli: It's actually not.

Moon: Shh. Don't get involved.

Amber: YOU WILL NEVER GET INVOLVED WITH MOON.

Forkedblade: Again, probably sounded better in her—

Moon: Again, no it didn't.

Forkedblade: I sincerely apologize for Amber's behavior today.

Amber: WOW. THE ALL-MIGHT FORKEDBLADE IS APOLOGIZING.

Forkedblade: ***Facetalons***

Qibli: I accept your apology. It's not your fault that Amber can't accept how utterly amazing I am.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: LEAVE ME ALONE.

Moon: ***Facetalons***

Forkedblade: Looks like we have similar stories. Amber never realizes how epically amazing I am either!

Qibli: You, sir, are totally epically amazing!

Forkedblade: And so are you!

Moon: ***Facetalons***

Amber: ***Facetalons***

Winter: ***Facetalons***

Kinkajou: ***Facetalons***

Audience: ***Facetalons***

Qibli: But you're amazing-er.

Forkedblade: Thanks, but I think you're the amazing-est.

World: ***Facetalons***

Moon: What have we done?

 _(Amber has lost her angry demeanor.)_

Amber: I don't know, but I do know one thing. I REFUSE TO LET FORKEDBLADE BEFRIEND THAT SLIMY FROG-FACED SANDWING.

Moon: Qibli's really not that bad. And he doesn't have a frog face. I actually really like him.

Amber: YOU DO NOT MEAN THAT.

Moon: He's a really good friend…

Amber: YOU DO NOT MEAN THAT.

Moon: Stop thinking about it.

Amber: Do you really like Qibli though?

Moon: Yes.

Amber: As a friend, or as a lover?

Moon: I like him like I like Winter.

Starflight: That was a lot of likes in on one sentence.

Amber: That was not helpful.

Amber: But really, who DO you like more? Winter or Qibli?

Moon: The world may never know.

Amber: Yes, but YOU know! Do YOU know who you like better?

Moon: The world may never know.

Amber: Why won't you just tell us? It'll make me relax—unless you like Qibli more than Winter. Then I'll have to plot my revenge.

Moon: The world may never know.

Amber: ARE YOU BROKEN OR SOMETHING?

Moon: The world may never know.

Amber: Forkedblade, help!

Forkedblade: But Qibli's so amazing!

Amber: Three moons. Qibli, please stop being amazing so Forkedblade will help me.

Qibli: But Forkedblade's so amazing! And I can't just stop being amazing. It just comes naturally!

Amber: ***Facetalons*** Why am I surrounded by stupid idiots?

Moon: The world may never know.

Amber: _(sarcastically)_ This episode was super successful. Can't wait to see the ratings plummet.

Winter: You have such little faith in everything.

Amber: Tomorrow we'll be interviewing the two ferocious false dragonets of destiny…which won't be as interesting as today's episode, I'm sure.

Qibli: It's settled, then.

Forkedblade: Yes. We're both equally awesome.

Qibli: But you're just a _smidge_ awesome-er.

Forkedblade: Maybe so, but you're—

Amber: Tsunami, help me.

Moon: The world may never know.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, that was really random...

First off, I'd like to say that writing this episode was super hard. I'm more of a Winterwatcher fan myself, but I know there are lots of people who really like Moon and Qibli too, and I don't want to disappoint them! I also believe that even though I don't like these two together, I shouldn't force my Winterwatcher craziness down everybody else's throat. Everyone should like what they want to like. I also apologize for some out-of-character moments. And just for the record, I really like Qibli's character! He's so AWESOME. I kind of want to hug him...

Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! And additionally, although perhaps heavily implied, there is no canon evidence about Moon's romantic feelings towards Qibli and Winter, so I didn't directly let Moon answer the question when Amber asked. MWA HA HA.

I also apologize for not writing yesterday, so I posted two chapters today! YAY!


	25. Season One, Episode 25: Viplame

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY-FIVE

Viper and Flame

* * *

Amber: Hi! I'm Amber—

Forkedblade: And of course, I'm Forkedblade.

Amber: What do you mean of course?

Forkedblade: Everyone knows my name.

Amber: And not mine?

Forkedblade: I'm awesome. Qibli and I established this yesterday.

Amber: And you thought my friendship with Tsunami is bad...

Qibli: Ours is awesome.

Amber: Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, today, on the Forkedamber Talk Show, we'll be interviewing two of the false dragonets of destiny.

Forkedblade: Yes! Our guests are Viper and Flame, the two vicious false dragonets of destiny who both would be pleased to kill Squid, Ochre, and Fatespeaker without much thought.

Viper: You mean without _any_ thought.

Flame: ***Glares at everyone, Viper especially, as it was she who caused his face to be the way it is***

Amber: Unfortunately, there is no good way to combine their names together. Fliper? Vlame? ***Starts muttering, trying to come up with a good sounding ship name***

Forkedblade: Their ship name is Viplame.

Amber: But that doesn't sound good!

Forkedblade: Viper, can you tell us precisely how you came back from the dead?

 _(No response. Silence grows as Forkedblade tries to think of something to say.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: Um. After all, you did fall into lava, and we all know what happened to Vengeance. Did you possibly take after our deceased queen and swallow a bunch of IceWing frost breath?

Viper: _(glares)_ No.

Battlewinner: And I didn't swallow IceWing frost breath.

Starflight: Yes you did.

Battlewinner: You're wrong.

Fatespeaker: Starflight is NEVER wrong.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: _(she is paranoid at this point, because she keeps hearing a voice saying her name and can't figure out who it is or where it's coming from)_ WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

Forkedblade: Thank you. What was it like being burned by the flames?

Amber: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?

Forkedblade: An awesome one.

Amber: No, that's an awful one!

Forkedblade: No one asked for your opinion.

Amber: I think Qibli's a bad experience for you.

Qibli: No way. I'm too awesome.

Moon: _*****_ **Facetalons***

Winter: ***Facetalons***

Forkedblade: Answer the question, please, Viper.

Viper: WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS LIKE?

Forkedblade: Painful.

Viper: Congratulations.

Forkedblade: Did I guess right? I knew it! Because I'm awesome!

Moon: You were so calm and reasonable yesterday, Forkedblade.

Amber: Thank the moons it's my turn to ask questions now. Flame, do you wish you would've died of your wound, or are you grateful that Starflight and Fatespeaker saved you?

Flame: ***Glares at Amber***

Fatespeaker: Do you have to keep asking them questions about death?

Amber: I just want to know!

Forkedblade: I told you the two of them are hard to talk to.

Amber: You never did.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: SOMEONE HELP ME.

Amber: Please answer the question, Flame.

Flame: ***Glares at Amber***

Amber: Okay then. I'll move on. Are you two still upset that Fatespeaker's walrus vision hasn't come true?

Fatespeaker: It will one day! Sometime in the very new future!

Viper: Right. I don't even like walruses.

Flame: ***Glares at everyone***

Forkedblade: You don't speak much, do you? Guess you're not awesome.

Amber: Forkedblade, yesterday you told me not to be rude to our guests.

Forkedblade: Actually, I told you not to be rude to our guests just because you didn't like a pairing.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU IF YOU GO AWAY.

Amber: Whatever. Flame, Viper, you two doesn't seem to be dragons with feelings. Would you ever love someone in a special way?

Viper: No.

Flame: ***Continues to glare at everyone***

Forkedblade: Wow, okay, that's pretty harsh. Flame doesn't talk much, does he?

Amber: I literally just said that.

Starflight: Versus figuratively.

Forkedblade: Time to wrap it up?

Amber: I like presents.

Forkedblade: ***Facetalons***

Amber: Christmas is only four days away!

Starflight: Dragons don't have Christmas. That's a scavenger thing.

Forkedblade: Viper and Flame, are you excited about Christmas?

Starflight: Dragons don't have Christmas! That's a scavenger thing!

Viper: I'm dead.

Flame: ***Glares at everyone***

Forkedblade: So unawesome!

Starflight: Not a word.

Forkedblade: Of course it's a word! I made it up, and I'm AWESOME! _(starts to sing "Everything Is Awesome" from the Lego Movie)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: Okay, Forkedblade. Let's see you use your awesomeness to SHUT UP.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: ***Starts crying***

Oasis: Aw, don't cry!

Forkedblade: I am injured! Do you not think I am an awesome singer?

Amber: No comment. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing Moon and Darkstalker... _(looks angry momentarily)_ Deep breaths, Amber. No hate. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, DARKSTALKER.

Darkstalker: Consider me terrified.

Amber: Thanks for coming, Viper and Flame. Viper, thank you for actually speaking. Flame...thanks for your presence on stage. And thank you, audience, for watching! Make sure to stick around for tomorrow's episode!

Forkedblade: EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!

World: SHUT UP, FORKEDBLADE.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yay! Episode twenty-five is on air! Only five more episodes this season...I'm crying like Burn, but at the same time I'm really excited! I'm so glad to see that people enjoy the Forkedamber Talk Show (Amber and Forkedblade would also like to say thank you. They really appreciate you guys!).

Six...I'm going to say five...days until Talons of Power comes out! And then the wait will finally be over! I'll go to the bookstore, get the book, finish reading it within an hour, and then realize that I have to wait another six or so months until the next book comes out.

As always, I appreciate all feedback! I love all my reviewers so much and would like to send everyone a big thank you! Keep being awesome.


	26. Season One, Episode 26: Moonstalker

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY-SIX

Moon and Darkstalker

* * *

Amber: Welcome to the twenty-sixth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show! Only four more episodes to go until the season finale of it.

Audience: Thank the moons.

Amber: You can say you're relieved it's almost over, but first off, I know you guys actually really enjoy this! And secondly, there's still a second season. Isn't that awesome?

Forkedblade: * **Sings Everything Is Awesome***

Amber: Three moons, I said the trigger word. With all due respect, Forkedblade, please SHUT UP.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: ***Voice cracks***

Everyone else: ***Winces***

Amber: ***Starts laughing hysterically***

Forkedblade: I am humiliated! But in my defense, puberty is a real thing, and females will never understand what males go through!

Amber: Likewise, males will never understand what females go through.

Forkedblade: I'm going to ignore you. Before we begin, here's an updated version of the program for the last few episodes of season one!

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show**

Episode Twenty-Six: Moon and Darkstalker

Episode Twenty-Seven: Kestrel and Chameleon

Episode Twenty-Eight: Palm and Smolder

Episode Twenty-Nine: TBA

Episode Thirty: Encore Interview: Likely Winter and Moon

Christmas Special: WINGS OF FIRE GAME SHOW

Coral: Nope. Still can't see it.

Forkedblade: I think you need glasses.

Amber: Now, let's get started! Today, we have two guests who possess extraordinary power…

Mindreader: What, MURDERING THEIR FATHERS?

Amber: No.

Moon: I didn't even know who my father was until recently, and I also discovered that he has incredibly weird thoughts.

Mindreader: All the more reason to kill him.

Moon: STOP THINKING ABOUT HOW SPARKLY WINTER IS. QIBLI IS OFF LIMITS TOO. AND—okay, I don't have a problem with you liking Blister. You guys deserve each other.

Blister: Hey!

Amber: Please welcome the dragons that make Darkwatcher possible! Moonwatcher—

Forkedblade: And Darkstalker!

Audience: **Proceeds to freak out***

Prince Artic: Ugh, I'm getting a migraine just looking at him.

Whiteout: Pink teddy bear.

Amber: I AM NOT A PINK TEDDY BEAR.

Moon: Morrowseer likes pink teddy bears.

Amber: I am disturbed.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Audience: Eeek!

 _(At last, the audience calms down enough for the two hosts to speak again.)_

Forkedblade: Hello, fellow NightWings!

Darkstalker: Hello, fellow NightWing!

Moon: Why did I agree to do this?

Forkedblade: _(wiggles his brow {do dragons even have them} at Moon and Darkstalker)_ So. Moon and Darkstalker. This is an interesting pairing, considering the fact that Darkstalker is technically over two thousand years old…

Starflight: How is it possible to survive that long, even with an enchanted bracelet?

Moon: The world may never know.

Amber: I'm still mad at you, Moon.

Forkedblade: But it's still quite popular. Darkstalker, when did you first realize that there was a mind reader near you, that you could talk to?

Darkstalker: Well, I'd woken up some time ago, so all I could hear was blackness.

Starflight: Can you hear blackness? What sound does it make?

Fatespeaker: Shh.

Darkstalker: Okay, it was more like I couldn't see anything and I could only hear white noise. Oh, and this really slow and boring NightWing who only thought about dinner and his scales.

Thorn: Sounds like Stonemover.

Stonemover: Sounds like me.

Darkstalker: Honestly, dragon, do you have any other thoughts? It was like listening to the same CD for twenty-four hours nonstop all day every day.

Starflight: When you say twenty-four hours, we kind of assume you mean all day.

Winter: His thoughts sound like Pyrite…

Stonemover: Those were my top concerns. And I didn't know you were there, Darkstalker, so you can't exactly accuse me of anything.

Darkstalker: If you were so concerned about your scales, why didn't you think like I did and put your animus magic in a separate vessel?

Stonemover: I don't know.

Darkstalker: WELL YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN.

Stonemover: I'm not smart enough to think up that.

Forkedblade: Can you please answer the question?

Darkstalker: What was the question again?

Forkedblade: When did you first realize that Moon was a mind reader?

Darkstalker: Oh yeah! Well, there was blackness, and then that boring voice. And then, there were more voices. I tried talking to their minds, but none of them could hear me, even the ones I was sure were NightWings. And then I heard Moon. There was something different about her. She had her own thoughts, but it seemed like she was constantly thinking others' ideas…

Forkedblade: Interesting…I kind of wonder what it's like to be a mind reader.

Moon: Headache-worthy.

Darkstalker: Epic.

Moon and Darkstalker: No.

Forkedblade: Thank you for answering the question. Let's continue. Moon, do you wish you were an animus dragon?

Moon: Definitely not.

Forkedblade: I should've asked you this earlier, but what's it like seeing the future? Getting a vision?

Moon: Well, my powers aren't as strong as Clearsight's or Darkstalker's—

Darkstalker: Because I'm AWESOME!

Qibli: You're totally awesome!

Forkedblade: Hey! I thought I was awesome!

Qibli: You're both awesome.

Darkstalker: But I'm awesome-er.

Qibli and Forkedblade: That's not how it works. You're supposed to say _we're_ awesome-er, and then we say you're the awesome-est.

Darkstalker: Oops. I failed.

Fatespeaker: You get an F- - - - - - - - -.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT.

Starflight: Even if that was an actual grade, dragons don't have grades. That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: ANYWAY, Moon, please answer the question you were answering before all that happened.

Moon: For me, seeing the future is kind of painful. I get a massive headache, and it's like I can't see anything but the future that's supposed to be coming. My visions of the future come in flashes.

Fatespeaker: Like mine!

Viper: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT.

Fatespeaker: Yes! I saw a brief flash of a walrus, so therefore, I can tell you that there will be a WALRUS in our near future!

Coconut: Walrus is a funny word. Waaaaaaaaallllllruuuuuuuuuusssssssss. Say it with me. Waaaaaaaaallllll-ruuuuuuuuuusssssssss.

Auklet: You're weird.

Cliff: You're weird-er.

Forkedblade: And Darkstalker, seeing the future for you, what's that like?

Darkstalker: Unless something giant is about to happen in the near future, my visions don't come in flashes. It's kind of like a glimpse of the future is always there, stored in the back of mind, and if I want to examine what's going to happen, I can focus my attention there, if that makes sense.

Forkedblade: Yes, it does.

Fatespeaker: That's totally how my visions work too!

Viper: You just said you see the future in flashes.

Fatespeaker: I can see both! Like right now, if I focus on the part of my mind that's always looking into the future, I can see many images of walruses.

Coconut: Waaaaaaaaallllllruuuuuuuuuusssssssss.

Viper: That's not how it works.

Fatespeaker: How do you know?

Darkstalker: AHEM, VERY IMPORTANT DANGEROUS POTENTIAL ENEMY TRYING TO SPEAK UP HERE.

Audience: ***Is silent***

Darkstalker: Actually, I don't have anything to say.

Amber: But I do! Last question! Darkstalker, do you like Moon?

Darkstalker: I'm very glad she's in my life, because without her, I'd still be stuck under that mountain.

Clearsight and Fathom: _(nervously)_ Hahahahahaha…we had nothing to do with that…

Darkstalker: YOU BETRAYED ME, CLEARSIGHT.

Amber: And Moon, do you like Darkstalker?

Moon: I thought you said Darkstalker's question was the last one.

Amber: I changed my mind. Answer the question.

Moon: The world may never know.

Amber: Can I slap you, please?

Forkedblade: No violence is allowed on this show.

Amber: Fine. Okay, this question really is the final one. Darkstalker, are you good or evil?

Moon: The world may never know.

Amber: I wasn't asking you, now was I?

Darkstalker: I don't know. Am I good or evil?

Moon: The world may never know.

Amber: Waaaaaaaaallllllruuuuuuuuuusssssssss.

Coconut: YEEESSSS! Waaaaaaaaallllllruuuuuuuuuusssssssss!

Forkedblade: And with that, I think that it's time to wrap this show up! Moon and Darkstalker, it's been a pleasure having you!

Moon: No problem. Thanks for having us.

Darkstalker: Of course it's been a pleasure! I'm so awesome!

Qibli: You're totally awesome!

Forkedblade: You're both awesome-er!

Darkstalker: But I'm the awesome-est!

Qibli and Forkedblade: You failed again.

Fatespeaker: F- - - - - - - -.

Starflight: Dragons don't have grades. That's a scavenger thing.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE.

Amber: To conclude, make sure you stick around for tomorrow, where we'll be interviewing two...sort of SkyWings. You'll see what I mean tomorrow.

Forkedblade: As always, thanks for coming!

Darkstalker: And remember, I'm the awesome-est!

Qibli and Forkedblade: That's not how it works.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** AAAAHHHH! Only three episodes left! But don't worry, there's season two. I was going to say something, but now I can't remember what it was...oh well. Maybe I'll remember later.

I'd like to say a special thank you to MystycDragon and Remained unnamed. I really appreciate you guys! I'd also like to say thank you to all my reviewers and readers. You guys are soooooooooo awesome and deserve an A+ + + + +. As always, I appreciate any feedback at all. Thanks for being awesome!


	27. Season One, Episode 27: Kestleon

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY-SEVEN

Kestrel and Chameleon

* * *

Amber: Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, how lovely are your branches?

Forkedblade: Christmas is tomorrow, Amber.

Starflight: Dragons don't have Christmas. That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: In summer sun, or winter-

Winter: What?

Moon: She wasn't talking to you.

Winter: Oh.

Amber: -snow, a wreath of green is all you show!

Forkedblade: Can we start please?

Amber: One minute, I'm almost done!

Starflight: ***Starts counting***

Amber: Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, how lovely are your...BRANCHES!

Starflight: That was only thirty seconds.

Forkedblade: Wow.

Amber: Wasn't it lovely?

Forkedblade: I don't know. My ears stopped listening.

Amber: How rude!

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: Now that Amber has stopped singing, we can finally start the show!

Amber: Today we'll be interviewing Kestrel and...Chameleon.

Chameleon: Soar!

Amber: Take off the SkyWing disguise and come out here like the RainWing you are.

Chameleon: Fine. ***Enters***

Kestrel: Who are you?

Chameleon: See, this is why I should've kept the disguise on!

Amber: If you did that, you'd take away the dramaticness of the reveal!

Forkedblade: Anyway, let's start asking some actual questions. For example, Kestrel, do you remember the dragon that fathered Peril and her deceased brother?

Kestrel: ***Snorts*** Does it matter? It was a breeding program. We were assigned partners. There was no love involved. I never even saw him again.

Chameleon: Oh _really?_

Amber: Not the time, Chameleon.

Forkedblade: You didn't answer the question. Do you remember the dragon that fathered your dragonets?

Kestrel: He was a SkyWing.

Chameleon: Oh _really?_

Amber: Stop it.

Forkedblade: Is that all you remember?

Kestrel: …Yes.

Forkedblade: The father of your dragonets was originally a RainWing dragon who had gotten his talons on a very powerful animus scroll that previously belonged to Darkstalker.

Darkstalker: A RAINWING HAD MY SCROLL?

Glory: What's wrong with that?

Kestrel: So…are my dragonets part RainWing?

Peril: That's what I thought too.

Chameleon: No! They're not!

Amber: Let Forkedblade finish.

Forkedblade: The RainWing had used that scroll to create several different identities for himself; he'd been exiled from his tribe because he couldn't change his scales.

Glory: That's what those RainWing healers were talking about, then.

Morrowseer: I didn't realize that RainWings were cruel enough to exile a tribemate.

Glory: You know nothing about RainWings.

Morrowseer: I know enough.

Chameleon: And I'm still angry at the RainWings for doing that! It's not my fault I can't change my scale colors!

Bullfrog: But that's not really why we kicked you out…it was more because you kept creepily watching us as we slept and it freaked us out!

Chameleon: That's even less of a reason to exile a dragon from a tribe! Why didn't you just tell me to stop?

Bullfrog: We totally did, and then you'd go stare creepily at someone else!

Kestrel: That is a big creepy…

Starflight: Anyone else find it extremely ironic that the dragon who can't change his scales his named Chameleon?

Chameleon: THREE MOONS I KNOW THAT ALREADY.

Forkedblade: Anyway, one of Chameleon's alternate forms was a SkyWing named Soar…

Amber: So Soar slash Chameleon is Peril's father. ***Gasps dramatically***

Everyone else: ***Deadpan stare***

Amber: COME ON, GUYS!

Tsunami: Perhaps that's why Peril's a psycho arsonist.

Peril: I AM NOT A PSYCHO ARSONIST. ***Accidentally sets the nearest chair on fire***

Tsunami: Oh _really?_

Peril: Okay, maybe I'm an arsonist, but I'm not psycho and that was totally on accident!

Kestrel: So you're Soar, then?

Chameleon: Well, yes, but technically not because right now I'm Chameleon but if I were to put on the spell that would make me Soar then yes.

Kestrel: So…Peril's part RainWing?

Chameleon: Even though I'm a RainWing, I was in full SkyWing form when I fathered Peril, so no.

Tsunami: And thank the moons for that. Can you imagine what it would be like if we had a psycho arsonist that was invisible?

Peril: FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A PSYCHO ARSONIST.

Tsunami: If you say so…

Forkedblade: Kestrel, what's your reaction to finding out that Soar is actually Chameleon?

Kestrel: That's kind of…weird. But it would explain why he was utterly useless in combat.

Chameleon: Hey! I specifically added strength and fighting spells to Soar's charm! He is the strongest and best fighter among SkyWings.

Kestrel: Then how come I beat you all the time in combat training?

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?

Chameleon: Because I let you beat me.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: I SWEAR THAT I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT IF YOU JUST GO AWAY.

Kestrel: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Forkedblade: Next question. Chameleon, do you love your daughter, Peril?

Tsunami: The father of a psycho arsonist that luckily isn't invisible? Nah.

Peril: I'M NOT A PSYCHO ARSONIST.

Tsunami: Right. Says the psycho arsonist who totally didn't kill a ton of dragons.

Peril: Well at least I didn't kill my father!

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: ***Cries***

Tsunami: You wanna fight?

Amber: Bestie! Don't fight! I don't want you to get hurt! Forkedblade, hurry up and ask the next question.

Forkedblade: Chameleon didn't even answer the last one.

Amber: Chameleon, do you love your daughter? Tsunami, don't say anything.

Chameleon: I suppose I do. I went most of my life believing that both Peril and her brother died, and that Kestrel had died as well…I know Kestrel said it was only a breeding program, and that there really wasn't any love involved…but I feel like we had something.

Amber: That's kind of sweet but also kind of weird.

Chameleon: So I was really sad because I thought they were all dead. And then Peril was still alive, and I wanted a chance to be the good father I'd always wanted to be…

Peril: No offense, but you failed.

Fatespeaker: F- - - - - - - -.

Starflight: Dragons don't have grades. That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: Kestrel, did you love Chameleon?

Kestrel: Does it matter?

Amber: Well…yeah.

Kestrel: No comment.

Amber: You're so lame.

Qibli: And not awesome!

Kestrel: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LAME!

Amber: Well, I wouldn't've called you lame if you just answered the question…

Kestrel: Fine, I kind of did.

Amber: That's so sweet! And did you love Peril?

Kestrel: As shocking as this sounds, yes, I did. Like Chameleon said, living most of your life believing your family was dead is pretty hard on you…especially spending six years of my life with those prophecy brats…

Aforementioned brats, a.k.a. the Dragonets of Destiny: WE ARE NOT BRATS.

Amber: That brings me to my next question! Kestrel, why do you hate the dragonets of destiny so much?

Kestrel: They are very annoying. And they're utterly useless in battle. They are incredibly lucky that they made it out of this war alive because if they'd gotten into one-on-one battle, they would have perished.

Glory: We did get in one-on-one battle—quite soon after escaping the cave, actually.

Tsunami: You can't claim credit, Glory. You were a piece of artwork for most of that.

Mangrove: You were artwork? That is offensive to all RainWings!

Scarlet: I didn't know RainWings could get offended.

Glory: Neither did I.

Amber: Well, I believe we are out of questions!

Forkedblade: Really? We had at least twenty more, I thought.

Amber: They were all stupid, like, what's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? What's four plus four? What's your favorite book?

Starflight: Dragons don't have books. That's a scavenger thing.

Chameleon: Red, coconuts, nine, and Twilight.

Kestrel: What?

Chameleon: I was answering those questions.

Starflight: First off, four plus four equals eight, not nine.

Chameleon: …I knew that.

Starflight: Secondly, Twilight is a series, not a book.

Fatespeaker: How do you know that? I thought Twilight was a scavenger thing.

Starflight: …

Forkedblade: AHA! STARFLIGHT READS TWILIGHT! DRAGONS DON'T HAVE TWILIGHT! THAT'S A SCAVENGER THING!

Starflight: I don't read Twilight! I don't know who Edward or Bella are!

Forkedblade: You totally gave yourself away.

Amber: I'm kind of disturbed by the fact that Starflight reads Twilight…

Forkedblade: ***Is laughing hysterically***

Amber: Well, tomorrow we won't be having a talk show, but the Christmas special game show! Couples who will be appearing in it, you know who you are! I hope you've been studying up…

Winter: Totally looking forward to this.

Moon: I couldn't tell if that was sarcastic or not.

Qibli: It was sarcastic.

Winter: I don't need you to speak for me, Qibli.

Qibli: You're welcome.

Winter: GO AWAY.

Amber: The sign off was supposed to be Forkedblade's line, but he's still laughing…we'll see you tomorrow! Thanks for watching! We really appreciate all your support!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First things first, even though I know tomorrow is Christmas, I don't believe I will post the Game Show that day. I apologize because the Christmas special won't be on Christmas, but...it's Christmas! By the way, happy Christmas to you all!

Secondly, I need one last pairing for season one, so please suggest a ship you'd like to see! Please and thank you!

Lastly, as always, I appreciate all feedback! Reading your reviews really inspires me to keep writing! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Keep being awesome!


	28. Season One, Christmas Special

Amber: We're ecstatic to start today's show! We hope you all had a very happy Christmas!

Forkedblade: We sure did, although we spent most of it figuring out questions for this show, and finding prizes.

Amber: But all of that hard work will finally pay off! We are super excited to begin today's episode—the Christmas special, the Forkedamber Game Show!

Forkedblade: SQUEEEEE!

Amber: Wow, Forkedblade, very manly.

Forkedblade: Here's how it works: there will be seven teams of two. We have already chosen the teams, so if we call your name, please come up onto the stage!

Amber: There are twenty questions, plus three extra 100-point questions so that we have a total of twenty-eight questions. That's so that each team gets a total of four questions. At the end of the first round, the top four teams will move onto the final quick-death round. The game show works like Jeopardy.

Kinkajou: What's Jeopardy?

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing!

Amber: Yes, it is a scavenger thing.

Forkedblade: We'll ask you a question, and you have to respond to the question with a question.

Amber: That doesn't really make sense, but that's the general concept…

Forkedblade: You'll see as we go along.

Amber: All right! Get ready! Our first game show team is…Glory and Deathbringer!

Glory: Oh, three moons.

Deathbringer: WE CAN DO IT!

Forkedblade: Our second team is…Kinkajou and Turtle!

Turtle: _(extremely alarmed)_ WHAT?

Kinkajou: Yes! We're totally going to win this, Turtle!

Amber: Our third team is…Coral and Gill!

Tsunami: Yes! Go parents!

Auklet: _(to Cliff)_ My parents are better than yours.

Cliff: Nuh-uh.

Coral: Well, this will be interesting…

Gill: Hey! All those nights reading Weird But True will finally pay off!

Forkedblade: Our fourth team is…Sunny and Smolder!

Thorn: _(to Smolder)_ Keep away from my daughter!

Smolder: Hey, I didn't choose these pairings!

Amber: And Thorn, it was either Sunny or you with Smolder.

Thorn: …I'm sorry, Sunny, but I thank you for your noble sacrifice.

Sunny: Thanks, Mom.

Amber: Our fifth team is…Winter and Moon!

Winter: NOOOOOOO.

Moon: Come on, let's go.

Winter: I knew this was going to happen.

Qibli: And you're totally glad it did.

Darkstalker: I think Moon and I would make a better team.

Winter: No way. Let's go, Moon.

Moon: I was going already.

Forkedblade: Our sixth team is…Tsunami and Riptide!

Tsunami: I will beat you, Mother!

Coral: You were just rooting for me.

Tsunami: But now I'm playing so I'm rooting for myself.

Riptide: Please stop talking, Tsunami. Your mother looks ready to rip me apart.

Coral: I'm always ready to rip you apart.

Riptide: Point proven.

Amber: And our last game show couple is…

Forkedblade: Starflight and Fatespeaker!

Fatespeaker: We're totally going to win!

Starflight: Dragons don't have game shows…that's a scavenger thing!

Amber: Well guess what? Now dragons do! Let's get started. Team Glorybringer…

Glory: Wait, is that us?

Deathbringer: Yes, it is. Couldn't you tell?

Glory: What's Glorybringer?

Amber: It's your team name! It's also the name of your ship…

Glory: I don't like it.

Deathbringer: I do. It sounds like we're bringing glory.

Amber: Anyway, as you all can see on this big television screen—

Starflight: Dragons don't have television! That's a scavenger thing!

Amber: —there are twenty-eight questions in total, with question value going up from 100 to 500. Team Glorybringer, you're first! What question value would you like?

Glory: Uh…

Deathbringer: 500!

Glory: But that's probably the hardest.

Deathbringer: And we're smart so we can do this!

Amber: Okay. One last thing. A question will flash up on the screen. You have ten seconds to read it, and then you have fifteen seconds to answer…in question form.

Glory: How so?

Amber: So, if the question is like, what is Kinkajou's favorite color, then you have to respond with the answer, what is pink?

Glory: Oh.

Kinkajou: MY FAVORITE COLOR ISN'T PINK! I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THIS!

Amber: And also, if you get the question wrong, the other teams have five seconds to press a buzzer and attempt to answer the question themselves.

Forkedblade: Ready? First question for 500 points. Hailstorm is the brother of Winter and Icicle who was taken prisoner by Queen Scarlet during the war. What was the name of the SkyWing dragon he was enchanted to believe he was?

Winter: I don't like this question.

Amber: You may begin answering now!

Glory: How are we supposed to know this?

Deathbringer: I frankly didn't even know that Winter and Icicle had a brother.

Amber: BEEEEEEEP!

Glory: What was that?!

Amber: That was my alarm sound. You're out of time. Any other teams know the answer? Ah, Team Winterwatcher?

Winter: I don't like our team name.

Amber: Is that your answer?

Moon: Shut up Winter, and no it's not. This is our answer: Who is Pyrite?

Winter: Pyrite's the dragon who—

Moon: No, no, I wasn't asking who Pyrite was.

Winter: You just did, though.

Moon: ***Facetalons***

Darkstalker: See, I told you, Moon. We would've made the better team.

Winter: Not true!

Amber: Moon is correct! Who is Pyrite is the correct answer. Team Winterwatcher takes the lead, with 500 points! _(she proceeds to fan-dragon squeal)_

Forkedblade: Team Turtlejou is up next! Amber, I don't like using these ship names. I feel stupid saying them.

 **Turtle: At least you aren't part of the ship Turtlejou!**

 **Kinkajou: Hey, that's mean!**

 **Turtle: No, it's not that I don't like you, it's more like I just don't like the name…I'm going to stop talking now.**

 **Forkedblade: Which question would you like to choose?**

 **Kinkajou: Let's choose 100!**

 **Forkedblade: Okay, second question for 100 points…**

 **Amber: What color was Clay's egg?**

 **Kinkajou: I'm betting it wasn't pink, or yellow.**

 **Turtle: _"For wings of earth, search through the mud, for an egg the color of dragon blood…"_**

 **Kinkajou: Ooh! What color is dragon blood?**

 **Turtle: What is the color red?**

 **Kinkajou: Are you asking me? Because the color red is—**

 **Amber: That is correct. Clay's egg was the color red, the color of dragon blood.**

 ***Bolded Section:** I know a lot of people have yet to read Talons of Power, so after about a month has gone by I might update this section, writing it with the new information I have gained from reading the book. However, currently the things I'd like to add aren't here because I don't want to spoil it. But here's my advice: READ THE BOOK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

Winter: Unless you're an IceWing. We have blue blood.

Amber: That's great. Team Winterwatcher is still in the lead, with Team Turtlejou only 400 points behind! Let's see if Team Corill can try and tie for first place!

Coral: Corill? Is that our ship name? It's awful.

Gill: I agree. Can we please be Team Ocean Wings?

Coral: On second thought, Corill is just fine.

Amber: What question would you like to choose?

Coral: Hmm, I like the number 300, but I think we should shoot for first place, so 500.

Amber: Okay! The question is…well, this should be fairly easy…

Forkedblade: Yeah…er, what is the name of Queen Coral's oldest daughter who gave a statue of herself to the SeaWing nursery before her death?

Gill: Of all the questions you could've asked.

Coral: No, it's okay. That all happened a long time ago, and I'm still queen, and we figured out the statue issue, and it's all fine now.

Forkedblade: Amber was the one who came up with the question, so please kill her and not me.

Amber: Thanks. Feeling the love, Forkedblade.

Coral: Who is Princess Orca?

Amber: That is correct. Team Corill is tied with Team Winterwatcher, each with 500 points, with Team Turtlejou in second with 100.

Gill: Are you going to update us every single time?

Amber: Yes. That is in my job description.

Forkedblade: Next up, we have Team Sunder! What question?

Smolder: 500, of course.

Sunny: That's a bit ambitious, but okay.

Forkedblade: For 500 points…What was the name of the queen who preceded Pearl, and the sister of Prince Albatross and Princess Sapphire?

Smolder: I have absolutely no idea. The only queens I know in my life are Queen Oasis and Queen Thorn. Oh, and Scarlet, I guess.

Sunny: Hold on, I know this. Starflight has to have mentioned this in one of his endlessly long speeches…now, is it Marsh or Lagoon?

Smolder: Marsh sounds like more of a MudWing name.

Clay: That's my brother's name!

Sunny: Who is Queen Lagoon?

Amber: That is correct! And now we have a three-way tie, with Team Sunder, Team Winterwatcher, and Team Corill all vying for the first place seat! Next, we have Team Winterwatcher!

Moon: Let's go with a 400-point question.

Winter: Although we could totally answer the 500-point question correctly.

 **Darkstalker: Uh-huh, sure.**

 **Moon: Don't you dare enchant him.**

 **Darkstalker: I wasn't going to! Three moons, you remind me of Clearsight! What does it take to get you to trust me?**

 **Clearsight: I don't know if I'm insulted or flattered.**

 **Moon: I already trust you, Darkstalker.**

 **Bolded:** Again, will likely update in about a month.

Winter: Can we get the question please?

Amber: Yes! Sorry. For 400 points…what was the name of the IceWing Talons of Peace member who was killed by Burn while stealing the SkyWing egg for the prophecy?

Moon: The only IceWing Talons of Peace member that I know of is Cirrus, and he's not a real IceWing.

Winter: I know this. Even though he was only a minor member of the Fifth Circle and deserted his outpost, but I guess I can't really talk.

Moon: What do you mean?

Winter: Who is Hvitur?

Amber: That is correct! Team Winterwatcher jumps ahead again, with a total of 900 points!

Forkedblade: If I didn't know better, I'd say Amber's favoring this team because she likes them.

Winter: How dare you! Moon and I make a great team.

Moon: Yeah.

Darkstalker: Uh-huh, sure.

Qibli: But Moon and I would be even better.

Darkstalker: Uh-huh, sure.

Forkedblade: Okay! Over to Team Ripnami!

Tsunami: Oh, is that us? In that case, YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MOTHER! 500 hundred point question! BAM!

Riptide: I think Tsunami's a bit over competitive.

Forkedblade: For 500 points…what is the name of Kinkajou's blind RainWing friend?

Kinkajou: How is that even hard?

Tamarin: Is that all I'm known as? Kinkajou's blind RainWing friend?

Pike: Of course not! You're much more than just that. It's just for this question.

Riptide: I hate to see it, but the only RainWings I know are Glory and Kinkajou…

Tsunami: Oh, I know her! She helped Glory win her throne! Who is Tamarin?

Forkedblade: That is correct!

Amber: Current standings: Team Winterwatcher in first with 900 points, with Teams Corill, Ripnami, and Sunder tied for second with 500 points. Lastly, we have Team Turtlejou with 100 points! But there's still one team to go! Team Starspeaker…what question would you like?

Fatespeaker: 500!

Starflight: I knew you would say that.

Fatespeaker: How? You aren't a Mindreader.

Starflight: You have a tendency to be predictable.

Amber: Well, this one should also be pretty easy for you guys. What is the animal Fatespeaker predicts will soon appear so that she and her friends can feast?

Starflight: On a totally different subject, that question was worded very weirdly.

Fatespeaker: Hurry up, Starflight! We only have fifteen seconds to answer!

Starflight: Why can't you answer?

Fatespeaker: Because—

Amber: You have five seconds to answer.

Fatespeaker: WHAT IS A WALRUS?

Amber: That is correct!

Fatespeaker: My vision is correct, too! SOMEDAY I PROMISE YOU A WALRUS WILL APPEAR AND WE SHALL ALL FEAST!

Random Dragon Named Walrus: Um, please don't eat me…

Amber: Our last 500-point question is gone! We have a four-way tie, and Team Winterwatcher is still currently ahead!

Forkedblade: We come back to you, Team Glorybringer! You must answer your next question correctly if you have hopes of winning this game!

Deathbringer: 400.

Glory: Are you sure?

Deathbringer: Yes, we are smart enough to answer this one correctly.

Glory: You said that last time, and we failed.

Deathbringer: WE CAN TOTALLY DO IT.

Forkedblade: For 400 points…what is Tsunami's nickname for Glory's venom?

Glory: Oh, that's easy. What is magical death spit?

Amber: That is correct!

Deathbringer: See, I told you we were smart enough to do it.

Glory: You didn't even do anything.

Deathbringer: I gave you my silent support.

Glory: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT.

Amber: And Team Glorybringer is now in third place! Which makes it sound like they're doing a lot better than they actually are, because technically only Team Turtlejou is doing worse than they are…

Kinkajou: We can totally do better than them! Sorry, Your Majesty.

Amber: And we head back over to Team Turtlejou.

Kinkajou: I'd like to say 400, but since I chose last time, I'll let you choose this time, Turtle, because I am a kind and generous dragon!

Turtle: You are. Um, 400 is fine.

Amber: For 400 points…what was the name given to the animus-touched object that gives the SandWing queen her power?

Turtle: Animus touched?

Kinkajou: Ooh, I know this! I was there! It's like, the Eye of something dark and mysterious that I can't remember.

Turtle: What is the Eye of Onyx?

Amber: That is correct! And just a side note and piece of advice, Turtle…please make sure you always enchant something distinguishable, and not sticks and rocks…

Turtle: Sorry. I just never really think the spells through…

Forkedblade: And now Team Turtlejou is tied with everyone except Teams Winterwatcher and Glorybringer. Team Corill, it's your turn.

Gill: Let's go with a 400-point question as well.

Coral: YOU'RE GOING DOWN, TSUNAMI.

Tsunami: IT'S ON!

Riptide: I think it was already on…

Kinkajou: Don't worry; I'll turn it off! ***Turns off the lights***

Coral: Hey, I can't see! WHO TURNED THE LIGHTS OUT?

Kinkajou: Oops, sorry.

Forkedblade: ***Laughs***

Amber: Where were we?

Gill: Coral and Tsunami we're trying to out-compete each other.

Glory: Well, now we know where Tsunami gets it.

Tsunami and Coral: HEY!

Glory: Point proven.

Forkedblade: For 400 points…what is the name of the ex-RainWing queen who shares some sort of relation with Queen Glory?

Coral: By all the seaweed in the ocean, how am I supposed to know?

Gill: Yeah, I second that.

Amber: You have five seconds to make any guess.

Coral: Um, who is…what's a good RainWing name?

Amber: Three…two…

Gill: Who is Banana?

Banana: I'm Banana! Right over here! Oh, I guess I was blended into the wall…

Amber: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Coral: That is the most obnoxious sound ever. More obnoxious then Gill's snoring.

Starflight: Can SeaWings snore underwater?

Forkedblade: Interesting question, Starflight, but I don't think I want to know.

Amber: Well, Team Corill didn't guess correctly. For 400 points, does any other team have a guess?

Glory: I KNOW! WHO IS GRANDEUR?

Amber: That is correct!

Coral: I was going to _say_ Grandeur, but then Gill interrupted me!

Amber: Team Glorybringer jumps to second place with a total of 800 points! Over to Team Sunder now! Team Sunder, you currently have 500 points.

Sunny: Then I guess we'll also go with a 400-point question.

Amber: For 400 points…in MudWing society, what is the name of the eldest sibling in a hatching, who looks over the younger brother and sisters?

Smolder: Clay would know this…

Sunny: I know! What are bigwings?

Amber: Correct! You are now tied with Team Winterwatcher for first place, with 900 points apiece!

Forkedblade: And we're all out of 400-point questions!

Amber: Team Winterwatcher, you're up next! Will you be able to pull ahead of your opponents?

Winter: 300!

Moon: Agreed.

Forkedblade: For 300 points…in the prophecy, it is stated that the war will last twenty years. However, in reality, how long did the war actually last?

Winter and Moon: ***Look at each other***

Moon: How long is fifteen years?

Winter: No, wasn't it sixteen?

Amber: BEEEEEEEEEEEEP. Cactus thorns, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use my buzzer sound on Team Winterwatcher…but no, you guys are wrong! For 300 points, this questions up in the air!

Kinkajou: I'll catch it!

Amber and Turtle: What?

Kinkajou: You said it was up in the air…

Turtle: That's just an expression. But I do know the answer. How long is eighteen years?

Winter: I knew it was some even amount of years!

Starflight: That's two hundred and sixteen months, six thousand, five-hundred, and seventy days, one-hundred and fifty-seven thousand, six-hundred and eighty hours—

Forkedblade: Thank you, Starflight, for enlightening us.

Amber: Turtle is correct! Team Turtlejou jumps up to 800 points and is now tied for second place along with Team Glorybringer!

Forkedblade: Now over to Team Ripnami!

Tsunami: Obviously 300 points. YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MOTHER!

Coral: OH YEAH?

Amber: For 300 points…what is the name of the dragon who announced competitors in ex-Queen Scarlet's arena?

Riptide: Again, I have no idea.

Tsunami: I know this! Well, actually I don't remember his name, because in my head I called him the really annoying red dragon who is _way_ full of himself.

Amber: Five seconds…

Tsunami: Um, who is Crimson?

Amber: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Coral: WHO'S GOING DOWN NOW?

Tsunami: YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR QUESTION RIGHT EITHER!

Forkedblade: Ladies, ladies, there's no need to get so worked up about this! Anyone else know the answer to this question?

Starflight: Who is Vermillion?

Amber: That is correct!

Tsunami: I knew his name was some shade of red…CURSE YOU, VERMILLION! Now I have more reasons to be mad at you…

Amber: Team Starspeaker is now tied for second, with 800 points! Team Sunder and Team Winterwatcher still hold first place with 900 points apiece. Team Starspeaker, you have the possibility of claiming second place!

Fatespeaker: 300 points, please!

Forkedblade: What was the name of the old NightWing queen, before Queen Glory became ruler of both NightWings and RainWings?

Fatespeaker: Oh, that's easy! We totally met her when we were PRISONERS on the NightWing Island. Right, Starflight?

Starflight: Yes, and she gives me nightmares to this day.

Fatespeaker: She just laughed at me when I told her about my walrus vision though…well, I guess she really didn't laugh. She made more of a _hurkle-GAK-cuffle-GAK-gggfffffhhhhhsssssss_ sound. Like she was choking on the walrus in my vision, maybe.

Starflight: That's wonderful. Who is Queen Battlewinner?

Amber: That is correct! Team Starspeaker jumps into the lead with 1100 points!

Fatespeaker: YES! WE DID IT, STARFLIGHT!

Forkedblade: I'm really hungry right now. I hope Fatespeaker's vision comes true and we get a walrus.

Fatespeaker: I wouldn't eat the walrus if I were you, Forkedblade. My vision says you will choke on it and sound a lot like Battlewinner.

Amber: Back to Team Glorybringer!

Deathbringer: 300 points, please. We'd like to catch up.

Clay: Mm, ketchup.

Sunny: He said catch up.

Clay: I know he did.

Sunny: Never mind.

Peril: Who eats ketchup anyway?

Starflight: Also, I'm 98% positive that that's a scavenger thing.

Amber: For 300 points…what is the name of the MudWing Talons of Peace member who brought the SkyWing attack on the Summer Palace, and later got her eyeballs melted out by Glory's magical death spit?

Deathbringer: Did I ever tell you how awesome you truly are?

Glory: No, you tell me how annoying I am.

Deathbringer: I guess we're even, then, because you do too.

Amber: Okay, you two, as sweet as this is, you have five seconds and I don't want to see you guys lose!

Glory: Who is Crocodile?

Amber: That is correct! Team Glorybringer jumps into first place, now tied with Team Starspeaker, each with 1100 points! The excitement is mounting!

Fatespeaker: Is it?

Forkedblade: Over to Team Turtlejou, who also has a chance to tie for first place!

Kinkajou: My turn to choose, right? We'll take the last 300-point question!

Forkedblade: For 300 points…Glory's brother, Jambu, prefers to wear his scales in what color?

Turtle: I have only been to the RainWing village once, and saw basically nobody.

Kinkajou: Who is Jambu?

Jambu: I'm Jambu!

Amber: That is correct! Once again, we have a three-way tie for first place! Team Corill, you definitely need to get this next question right if you have any hope of catching up!

Coral: 200.

Gill: Is there any way we _can_ catch up?

Tsunami: No way! You're going down!

Amber: For 200 points…which SandWing sister was the youngest?

Coral: I feel like it's Blaze, but isn't that a bit too obvious?

Gill: I'm betting it was her. Didn't Blister refer to Blaze as her "dithering idiotic baby sister"?

Coral: That does sound like something she'd say…who is Blaze?

Amber: That is correct!

Tsunami: NOOOOOO! You were supposed to get that wrong!

Amber: Team Corill now has 700 points, and is in third place!

Forkedblade: Over to Team Sunder now! You guys have the possibility to tie for first!

Smolder: 200-point question, please.

Forkedblade: For 200 points…what was the name of the MudWing dragon who worked for the Talons of Peace, and died of her injuries shortly after bringing Clay's egg to the cave?

Sunny: Who is Asha?

Amber: That is correct!

Smolder: Why are we getting questions only Sunny can answer?

Moon: The world may never know.

Amber: Know we have a four-way tie! Teams Glorybringer, Turtlejou, Sunder, and Starspeaker all have 1100 points! And Team Winterwatcher has the opportunity to tie it too.

Moon: 200-point question, please.

Amber: For 200 points…what two tribes was Blaze allied with?

Winter: Oh, that's way too easy. What are IceWings and SandWings?

Moon: Good job!

Darkstalker: I would've done better.

Amber: That is correct. I guess you would've known that, Winter, seeing as you're an IceWing and all.

Winter: I would've known that even if I wasn't an IceWing.

Amber: Was that supposed to be like an insult? A comeback? I'm not really sure. Well, Team Winterwatcher is also tied for first…

Forkedblade: Six questions remain! Team Ripnami looks like they might not make it to the final round!

Tsunami: 200-point question!

Forkedblade: For 200 points…how many brothers does Tsunami have?

Tsunami: Like, a million?

Coral: I did not have that many sons.

Tsunami: DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY SONS YOU HAVE?

Coral: Yes…totally.

Tsunami: Then why don't you answer the question?

Coral: It's not my turn.

Amber: Five seconds…

Riptide: How much is thirty-two?

Amber: That is correct! Just out of curiosity, Turtle, can you name all your brothers?

Turtle: Um, well, there's Octopus, Cerulean, Fin…uh, Reef, Eel, Current, Ripple…that's only seven.

Coral: That's more than I can remember.

Amber: And back to Team Starspeaker!

Starflight: I guess we'll choose the last 200.

Amber: Wise decision! This question could pull you two ahead! For 200 points…oh, well this is unfortunate. Who killed Farsight, Starflight's mother?

Starflight: Can we choose a different question, please?

Fatespeaker: Come on, Starflight! You must sacrifice yourself for a worthy cause!

Amber: You might not want to say that word right now…

Fatespeaker: Answer correctly and the walrus shall come!

Starflight: IceWing.

Amber: What?

Starflight: IceWing!

Amber: BEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Starflight: Why did you beep? That was the correct answer.

Amber: I'm so sorry, Starflight, but I'll tell you why you were wrong in a moment. Anyone else know?

Tsunami: Well, since we're so far behind it can't hurt to take a guess! What is an IceWing?

Amber: That is correct! Starflight, you were right, and IceWing did kill Farsight, but you didn't answer the question with a question. This is why I beeped you.

Starflight: Oh.

Fatespeaker: NOOOOOO. Now the walrus shall never come!

Amber: Now Team Ripnami has 900 points!

Tsunami: HAHAHA!

Forkedblade: Back to Team Glorybringer! This is the last round!

Deathbringer: 100 points.

Glory: I never got to choose, but fine.

Forkedblade: For 100 points…what is Peril's unusual power?

Glory: What are firescales?

Peril: You mean fiery scales of death.

Forkedblade: Glory is correct, although I suppose for my safety I should say that Peril can call them whatever she wants to call them…

Amber: Team Glorybringer is now in the lead! But Team Turtlejou is not far behind!

Kinkajou: 100-point question!

Turtle: We don't have much of a choice.

Amber: For 100 points…dragon bones are said to be as hard as what?

Kinkajou: Rocks? Stones? Mountains?

Turtle: What are diamonds?

Kinkajou: What are diamonds?

Turtle: I just said that. But yes, I think that's right.

Amber: That is correct! Team Turtlejou is once again tied for first!

Forkedblade: Team Corill…for 100 points, what is the name of the language SeaWings speak underwater, using their glowing scales to communicate?

Gill and Coral: What is Aquatic?

Amber: That is correct! Team Corill now has 800 points!

Tsunami: I'm still beating you!

Coral: I don't care.

Amber: Team Sunder…for 100 points, what were the names of Burn's two brothers who were killed?

Smolder: Finally, a question I can answer! Who are Scald and Singe?

Amber: That is correct! What's again, a three-way tie for first place!

Forkedblade: Now over to Team Winterwatcher! For 100 points, what is the name of Burn's collection of oddities that she collects?

Sunny: I know!

Moon: Burn's collection of oddities…Darkstalker, no! I don't need your help, so stop trying to give me the answer through mindreading.

Winter: Isn't the collection something like the weirdling collection?

Moon: What is the weirdling collection?

Amber: That is correct! I am now a bit concerned…we might have a five-way tie, and only four teams were supposed to go on to the next round.

Coral: We didn't make it to the next round, Gill.

Tsunami: Neither did Riptide and I.

Coral: That is my one comfort.

Tsunami: We still beat you.

Amber: Not so fast! You still have a chance to go, Team Ripnami! For 100 points, what is the name of the SkyWing dragonet who was killed when the cactus-flame bomb went off in the history cave up at Jade Mountain?

Tsunami: I remember that…who is Carnelian?

Amber: That is correct. Team Ripnami has a total of 1000 points!

Tsunami: SEE, MOTHER? I SAID WE BEAT YOU!

Coral: But you still didn't make it to the next round, so I don't care.

Amber: Our last question is to Team Starspeaker…if they don't answer this correctly, then they'll be cut!

Fatespeaker: We have to get this right, Starflight! For the walrus!

Forkedblade: For 100 points, who was the first to discover that Moon could read minds?

Moon: Excluding my mother?

Starflight: That's a good question. I'd assume it was Secretkeeper, but that seems a bit too obvious…

Fatespeaker: Everyone already knew about my powers, because they were so obvious.

Starflight: I'm going to say Kinkajou, because that makes the most sense…who is Kinkajou?

Kinkajou: ME!

Amber: BEEEEEEEEEP. I'm sorry, that's incorrect. Does anyone have another answer?

Turtle: Me.

Amber: Go ahead.

Turtle: The answer's me. Oh, sorry, who is Turtle?

Kinkajou: You're Turtle.

Amber: I'm going to let that pass, because that was one of the correct answers. The other correct answer was actually Secretkeeper, Moon's mother, because she was the first to realize Moon had her powers. Team Turtlejou now takes the lead!

Fatespeaker: NOOOOO! The walrus!

Forkedblade: At the end of round one, Team Turtlejou is in first place with 1300 points, with a three-way tie for second place with Teams Glorybringer, Sunder, and Winterwatcher with 1200 points apiece.

Amber: Team Starspeaker narrowly missed reaching the second round, with a total of 1100 points, putting them in fifth place. Team Ripnami takes sixth place with 1000 points, and last but not least, we have Team Corill in seventh with 800.

Coral: DON'T SAY ANYTHING, TSUNAMI.

Forkedblade: But fear not! We appreciated having all of you take place in our show, so nobody leaves without a prize! Because it's the Christmas special, Amber and I went to the length of having a Christmas tree and wrapping up a lot of gifts for everyone! So members of the eliminated teams please head over to the Christmas tree and choose yourself a present!

Starflight: I'm not complaining or anything, but…dragons don't have Christmas…that's a scavenger thing.

 _(Coral, Gill, Tsunami, Riptide, Starflight, and Fatespeaker all head over to the tree and each select a present)_

Fatespeaker: ***Unwraps a stuffed walrus*** Is this some kind of joke?

Starflight: ***Unwraps a new scroll*** I read this already, but it's still a scroll!

Riptide: ***Unwraps a full suit of armor*** This might come in handy whenever I'm around Queen Coral…

Tsunami: ***Unwraps a glass blown statue of Glory*** Seriously?

Glory: Why did someone make a glass figure of me? That's seriously weird.

Gill: ***Unwraps a Weird But True book*** I already read this, and it served me no purpose on this game show!

Coral: ***Unwraps one of her scrolls*** I literally have a hundred copies of the same scroll…

Amber: Well, I'm sorry that this went so unsuccessfully…but it's the thought that counts!

Forkedblade: And with that, we move onto sudden death!

Amber: The way this works is simple; we will ask Team Glorybringer a question. If they get it right, they are safe for the round and we move on to Team Turtlejou. However, if Team Glorybringer is unable to guess correctly, then they are not safe. We will then ask Team Turtlejou the same question, and if they are able to get it correct, then Team Glorybringer will be eliminated and we continue. If you're confused, it'll make more sense as we go along. And you still have to answer the questions in question form.

Forkedblade: All right, the first question is for Team Glorybringer…what is Starflight's favorite scroll?

Deathbringer: I'd assume all scrolls are his favorite, right?

Glory: That's what I'd think too, if I were you. But no. What is the Tales of the NightWings?

Amber: That is correct! You are safe. Team Turtlejou, of the five dragonets of destiny, which two were _originally_ related to a queen?

Turtle: What do you mean by that? Weren't three of them related to a queen?

Kinkajou: Ooh, I know this one! It's clever. Who are Tsunami and Glory?

Amber: That is correct. Even though Queen Thorn is now the queen of the SandWings, she was not originally related to the royal lineage, so therefore, Sunny wasn't related to a queen originally, whereas Tsunami was related to Coral and Glory to Grandeur. Team Turtlejou, you are safe.

Forkedblade: Team Sunder, what is the talisman Darkstalker used to carry his animus magic?

Smolder: Again, a question I have no idea the answer to.

Sunny: Maybe a piece of jewelry? A necklace? An earring? What is an earring?

Amber: BEEEEEEEEEEP. But don't get disheartened yet! You guys are not safe, but there is a possibility that Team Winterwatcher will get this correct and save you.

Moon: I think both Winter and I know the answer to this one.

Winter: A scroll?

Moon: What is a scroll?

Amber: That is correct. And with that, we lose our first team in sudden death…

Thorn: I'm kind of relieved.

Amber: But of course, as with the other competitors who haven't made it this far, Sunny and Smolder will get prizes as well!

 _(Sunny and Smolder choose their gifts)_

Sunny: **Unwraps one of the objects from Burn's weirdling collection*** Okay, really? Who even gives this stuff out as a Christmas present?

Smolder: **Unwraps a bag of scavenger meat*** That better not be Flower! I can't eat scavengers anymore!

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: Round two of sudden death begins…we have three teams left!

Amber: Team Glorybringer, which of the three SandWing sisters was considered to be the smartest?

Deathbringer: Who is Blister?

Amber: That is correct. Team Turtlejou, who is Sunny's father?

Turtle: Who is Stonemover?

Forkedblade: That is correct. Team Winterwatcher, what job did Deathbringer have before meeting Glory?

Moon: Ooh, Glory tells us stories about how the two of them met all the time!

Glory: _(flustered)_ What! I do not!

Deathbringer: That's sweet! Don't worry, I also tell them that story too.

Moon: What is an assassin?

Amber: That is correct! Round three begins. Team Glorybringer, what was the name of the former Talons of Peace leader, before Riptide?

Glory: Oh, he was a SeaWing and I can't remember his name right now.

Deathbringer: Wasn't it like, Naughty-something?

Glorybringer: Who is Nautilus?

Amber: That is correct. Team Turtlejou, what is the name of the dragon who gave Flame a scar across his face?

Turtle: I have absolutely no idea.

Kinkajou: I know! It's…it's…I don't know.

Forkedblade: All right, you guys aren't safe, but if Team Winterwatcher gets this incorrect, then you'll move on.

Moon: STOP TRYING TO TELL ME THE ANSWER, DARKSTALKER.

Winter: I know the answer.

Moon: Then say it!

Winter: But my brain can't think of it right now…

Moon: Right.

Darkstalker: See, I told you we would've made a better team.

Amber: You have five seconds. Then the question goes over to Team Glorybringer, and Team Turtlejou is safe. Five…four…three…two…one…BEEEEEEEEEEP! Come on guys, you're disappointing me!

Moon: Sorry, but you should thank me for not cheating! Although, I don' think Darkstalker knew the answer either…

Darkstalker: I know everything! I can see the future!

Forkedblade: Team Glorybringer, do you know the answer to this question?

Deathbringer: I never really met any of the alternate dragonets of destiny, apart from Fatespeaker, Flame, Ochre, and Squid.

Glory: So you met all of them except one. I can't remember the last one's name either.

Viper: WHY DOES NOBODY REMEMBER ME?

Fatespeaker: I REMEMBER YOU! YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN MY WALRUS VISION BUT IT WILL COME TRUE!

Deathbringer: Who is Flame?

Amber: So you're saying Flame gave himself his scar?

Deathbringer: Yes.

Amber: BEEEEEEEEEEEP. That is incorrect. The correct answer is Viper.

Viper: THANK YOU. SOMEONE ACTUALLY REMEMBERS ME, OTHER THAN CRAZY WALRUS-LADY.

Fatespeaker: I am not a crazy walrus-lady.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: It is with a heavy heart that I announce the team that eliminated this round…Winter and Moon, YOU FAILED ME!

Winter: Eh, I don't need to win this game show to be the best.

Moon: You are so arrogant and unmodest.

Winter: Thank you.

Darkstalker: I TOLD YOU MOON. WE WOULD'VE WON.

Moon: But you're better than Darkstalker, Winter.

Amber: You can go choose your gifts now. I can't even look at you two, I'm so disappointed!

Forkedblade: Stop being overdramatic, Amber.

Amber: You know you're heartbroken too!

Forkedblade: Not particularly.

 _(The eliminated team members select their gifts.)_

Moon: ***Unwraps a skyfire stone*** I don't like these things! ***Throws it at Winter***

Winter: Hey! I already have one! ***Unwraps an iPad*** What is this?

Starflight: Dragons don't have iPads! That's a scavenger thing!

Winter: I like it. I mean, I suppose that I have to keep it.

Forkedblade: We have only two contestants left! The tension in the air is thick!

Amber: We start with Team Turtlejou. Because Team Glorybringer was unable to answer the previous answer correctly, they are not safe. However, if Turtlejou gets this wrong as well, then both teams are safe once again.

Forkedblade: What is the name of Tsunami's father?

Turtle: Who is Gill?

Amber: That is correct.

Glory: Does that mean we lose?

Amber: Team Turtlejou must get three questions in a row correct to clinch the win!

Kinkajou: We can do it!

Amber: What three treasures were among the stolen SandWing treasures?

Kinkajou: Eye of the Onyx was one of them.

Turtle: I'd assume there was a dreamvisitor, too.

Kinkajou: I'm also pretty sure there was some dragon called the Lazulian Dragon.

Kinkajou: What are the Eye of the Onyx, the dreamvisitor, and the Lazulian Dragon.

Amber: BEEEEEEEEEP. That is incorrect. Team Glorybringer, you have a chance to get back into the game if you answer this question correctly!

Glory: I don't think a dreamvisitor was among the stolen treasure. I know that the Eye of the Onyx was, and I'm pretty sure it was the Lazulite Dragon and the Lazulian.

Deathbringer: I agree. And wasn't there a scepter of some sort? I don't remember what it was called.

Glory: Let's just go with the SandWing scepter. What are the Eye of the Onyx, the Lazulite Dragon, and the SandWing scepter?

Amber: That is correct! Team Glorybringer is back in the game!

Forkedblade: Who was the dragonet who came up with the idea of escaping the caves?

Turtle: Likely Tsunami. Who is Tsunami?

Amber: That is correct. Glorybringer, what is the name of the rock that prevents mindreaders from reading minds?

Glory: I wasn't even aware there was one…

Deathbringer: Same.

Amber: Five seconds…

Glory: I think we lost again.

Deathbringer: Same.

Glory: Is that all you can say?

Deathbringer: Same.

Amber: You're out of time! If Turtle and Kinkajou can answer this and three other questions correct, then they have won the show!

Turtle: What is skyfire?

Amber: That is correct.

Forkedblade: Question one: What was the name of the SeaWing animus prince who enchanted a bracelet to put Darkstalker to sleep?

Darkstalker: YOU BETRAYED ME, CLEARSIGHT.

Clearsight: Would you stop that?

Darkstalker: Fine. I'm angrier at Fathom anyway.

Clearsight: You just gave the answer away.

Turtle: Who is Fathom?

Amber: That is correct.

Darkstalker: NOOOO! FATHOM GOT IT RIGHT!

Turtle: I'm Turtle, not Fathom.

Amber: Question two: What secret weapon do RainWings have?

Glory: Three moons, why are they getting all the easy questions?

Kinkajou: What is venom?

Amber: Correct. Team Turtlejou only needs one more question, and then they win…

Forkedblade: Final question: What is the name of the snake that killed Burn on the false brightest night?

Kinkajou and Turtle: What is a dragonbite viper?

Amber: That is correct! We have a winner!

Forkedblade: Finally. This was going on forever.

Glory: Oh well. I'm glad that Kinkajou won. I'm proud of her.

Amber: Turtle and Kinkajou win the first ever Forkedamber Game Show! Before we award them their grand prize, Glory and Deathbringer, you may choose your gifts!

 _(The two head over to the Christmas tree and make their selections.)_

Glory: ***Unwraps a glass blown figure of herself*** I do not want this! Who is making these things?

Deathbringer: ***Unwraps a tiara*** Want to trade?

Glory: I don't wear tiaras and you know that.

Deathbringer: Neither do I!

Glory: ***Puts the tiara on Deathbringer's head*** Aw, you look so cute now!

Deathbringer: Nooooooo! Get it off!

Glory: ***Takes a picture***

Deathbringer: I hate you.

Glory: No you don't.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: Congratulations, Turtle and Kinkajou! You will also get a gift from under the tree, and also be the first to help yourselves to the Christmas feast that we are hosting afterwards!

Forkedblade: Thank you all for watching the Forkedamber Special Christmas Episode! We really had fun putting this together and we appreciate your watching and reviews!

Amber: On our next regular episode of the talk show, we'll be interviewing Smolder and Palm!

Fatespeaker: Let's go eat! I'm starving! THREE MOONS, ARE WE EATING WALRUS FOR OUR FEAST?

Amber: Yes, walrus is the main course for our feast.

Fatespeaker: YES! MY VISION CAME TRUE! SEE EVERYONE! I WAS RIGHT!

Starflight: We're proud of you, Fatespeaker.

Amber and Forkedblade: We hope you all had a very happy Christmas and a happy New Year!

Turtle: Hate to interrupt this touching goodbye, but Clay's choking on the walrus…do you know the Heimlich maneuver, by chance?

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing!

Yoda: Awkward this is!

The End

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First off, I'd like to wish you all a happy belated Christmas! I know I had a great Christmas myself. Secondly, I apologize for not getting this up sooner! My plan was to have it up yesterday, to celebrate both Christmas and the newly released Talons of Power (have you read it? You should read it.) However, plans did not work out, so that's why I didn't update yesterday. Also, I wanted to have this out earlier today, but my fanfiction account was weird and wouldn't let me save my updates, so yeah...sorry again. On another note, THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE. Which I guess makes sense because it's over 7,000 words long...that's like, seven episodes of the talk show! But it was a Christmas special, even if it didn't specifically come out on Christmas...Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable to read! The characters, I realize, are a bit out-of-character, and I find I have difficulty writing out a lot of the male characters for some odd reason, especially Winter and Turtle.

Yes, and the small segments I bolded I will likely come back to, as I mentioned. I'll update parts of them so that they kind of flow with what the new book has revealed, and also so that I can add new parts that I really wanted to write but didn't so I wouldn't spoil the book. Let's just say this about the new book; it was like every other Wings of Fire book, except better (in my opinion at least). On the day it came out I got up and the first thing I did was go online and download the book to my Kindle, and then proceed to read the entire book. Then, when I was finished, I checked the calendar and realized I had to wait another six months until the next book came out...Hope you all get to read it soon!

Another note, how did you guys do with answering the questions? Did you get all of them right? I hope the questions weren't phrased weirdly, and that you could understand them...

I'd really like to thank all my reviewers! You guys are all amazing! Getting any kind of feedback is really amazing, and really keeps me going. I appreciate any kind of criticism as well, and I enjoy hearing about your opinions on the show! Season one is coming to a close very soon, with only three episodes left to go! I'm thinking season two will start up in about mid-January; I'll see how things are going with my life once Christmas break ends and my hectic schedule starts up again, and then decide from there, but expect the first episode of season two sometime in the middle of January! And since a new season's going to be starting soon, I'd really appreciate any ideas you guys have for upcoming episodes! I have three of the thirty episodes for next season already planned, so I still need twenty-six more.

Again, thank you so much for reading! I hope you all had a happy Christmas, and have a happy New Year! 2017 is on its way!

 **I updated and changed some of the errors you guys pointed out, like the Starspeaker thing, and also the part about Blaze being the eldest...I changed that to her being the youngest. Anyway, if you notice any other problems, please point them out and let me know!**


	29. Season One, Episode 28: Palmolder

SMOLDER AND PALM

Amber: Welcome to the twenty-eighth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show. We hope you all enjoyed the Christmas special, and had a good Christmas!

Fatespeaker: Now nobody can say that my walrus vision didn't come true.

Viper: Well, not in the way you said it would come true.

Fatespeaker: You're just jealous.

Forkedblade: Today we'll be interviewing Smolder…and Palm!

Oasis: I thought I got rid of her.

Burn and Blister: I thought you got rid of her.

Smolder: I thought she was dead! ***Runs and hugs Palm, who hugs him back.***

Thorn: I might be happy for Smolder, except I don't really like him.

Smolder: Hey, I helped you adjust to being Queen.

Thorn: You also made sure that Blaze remained in the palace as a royal advisor.

Smolder: I admit that was one of my worse ideas.

Blaze: Inwish I had Deathbringer's tiara.

Deathbringer: No way, it's MINE.

Glory: I though you hated that tiara.

Deathbringer: But I don't hate you.

Winter **: *Takes a picture of him with iPad***

Moon: I thought you hated that iPad.

Winter: I never said that.

Starflight: Dragons don't have iPads. That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: ANYWAYS, guys, can we please focus on today's episode? Palmolder is one of the few canon ships, although we don't see a lot of evidence throughout the books. I think it's a cute ship, even though I don't really know much about Palm.

Forkedblade: Six-Claws, one of Thorn's dragons at the Scorpion Den, describes Palm as a sweet, clever, and nervous dragon. Smolder, is this true?

Smolder: Three moons, of course it is! There is only one Palm, and she is the sweetest and cleverest dragon I have ever known.

Amber: Aw, that's so sweet!

Thorn: And it means nothing's going on between him and my daughter.

Sunny: Nithing ever was, Mother.

Forkedblade: Palm, it also says that you adore Smolder—

Smolder: Of course she does!

Palm: Insufferable though he may be, yes.

Forkedblade: And are also terrified of the queen, who is actually no longer queen, but used to be.

Oasis: How dare you disrespect me?

Smolder: Shut up, you're dead.

Oasis: How dare you talk back to me! You were always a quiet and sensible dragon, Smolder!

Burn: That's the only reason you outlived your brothers.

Scald and Singe: ***Shudder***

Smolder: Yeah, well, a scavenger killed you, so you're not as intimidating as you were before.

Oasis: I am greatly offended!

Smolder: And you're still dead.

Forkedblade: Anyway, Palm, why were you terrified of the queen?

Palm: Oh! She didn't like me at all. I just remember the first time Smolder brought me to eat a royal banquet with his family. Blaze was perfectly delighted to see that her brother was in love and kept showing me all these jewels—they were really quite pretty, although I did my best not to compliment Blaze too much—she is rather vain, isn't she? —And Burn and Blister were none too pleased, but they always did look rather grumpy in my opinion. But the queen—in the village I came from, she was deeply respected and every dragonet was told of how kind she was, so I came to the banquet thinking that we would get along easily.

Oasis: Fat chance.

Smolder: Slim chance.

Starflight: That's weird, because fat and slim are antonyms and yet fat chance and slim chance mean the same thing.

Fatespeaker: You're so clever, Starflight!

Sunny: ***Looks jealous***

Amber: Sunnyflight! Eeeee!

Thorn: _(to Starflight)_ STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER.

Forkedblade: I'm sorry, Palm, you were saying?

Palm: Oh, it was just that we obviously _didn't_ get along easily. I kept trying to talk to her and she would always ignore me, or just say one word. And I wasn't allowed to eat any of the food on the table that was meant for the royalties. The servants were told me to bring me my own banquet, and I felt so terrible because I wasn't that hungry because of all the hostility, so I snuck most of the food into my satchel so I could bring it back to my village, and I think the Queen thought _I_ ate all the food and just took to staring at me in disgust. And Smolder felt so awkward and terrible because he could see she hated me—

Smolder: It wasn't your fault. My mother just hated everybody.

Oasis: Actually, I didn't hate you. I was testing you to see if you were worthy of Smolder's love.

Smolder: Since when did you care enough to do something like that for me?

Forkedblade: Continue, Palm.

Palm: And, well, after dinner, the Queen asked to talk to me, and I thought she would tell me to stay away, but she didn't. She surprised me, because she asked me how the food was and how life was in my village and whether my family was getting along well, and if I thought she was a good queen. And of course I had to say she was a good queen! I thought she was too, at that moment, because she was very polite even after dinner. She said goodbye and hoped I would come again. I was very happy because at last she seemed okay with me. But then I heard her threatening Smolder, saying that if he thought she would let him take me as a mate, he'd better think again, or someone would meet an unfortunate and untimely end.

Scald and Singe: ***Shudder***

Oasis: Hey, I didn't kill you too!

Smolder: YOU KILLED PALM?

Oasis: Maybe! But I didn't kill your brothers!

Scald and Singe: Yeah, Burn killed us, but death is a touchy subject.

Oasis: _(to Burn)_ HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR OWN BROTHERS!

Burn: They annoyed me too much.

Oasis: That is no excuse!

Amber: So is that why you disappeared, Palm, because you were scared for Smolder?

Palm: No. I was selfish. I loved Smolder so much.

Smolder: How is that selfish? That's sweet.

Palm: But no! I wanted to stay with you because I loved you so much. I didn't care if I put someone else in danger as long as I was with you.

Amber: ***Gets the feels***

Palm: So I stayed with him until I couldn't anymore.

Smolder: Yeah, what kept you away?

Palm: I don't know. It was after I started to stay permanently in the palace. Smolder and I had talked about marriage. And one night, I woke up, and it was dark. And then there was this bright flash of light, and I don't know what happened next.

Amber: That's super sad! I would really like to go into more detail, but unfortunately our time is up! Palm, perhaps we could work you into another talk show so that we could hear more. But until then, we must say goodbye.

Forkedblade: Yeah, next season we'll have a few family episodes in addition to these pairing interviews.

Amber: Today, as a special request, we have two dragons who I wasn't even aware were part of a ship together...

Forkedblade: I didn't know fans shipped them together, but tomorrow we'll be interviewing Tsunami and Qibli, at their request.

Amber: And because they're our BFF's, we couldn't say no!

Winter: Amber, I hacked into your social media account on my iPad and deleted the image you took of me and Moon without my permission.

Qibli: I didn't know Winter was a hacker.

Amber: That's okay. I have a million copies on a back up account for this specific reason.

Winter: Looks like I have a lot of hacking to do.

Amber: Looks like I need to make one million more copies of that photo.

Starflight: Dragons don't have iPads or social media...that's a scavenger thing...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I really like the PalmxSmolder ship, even though we've never had the opportunity to meet her. I had to make up a bit of history involving Palm's meeting the queen. Hope you guys don't mind.

Anyway, tomorrow's episode should be fairly amusing...

As always, I appreciate all feedback! Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome!


	30. Season One, Episode 29: Forkedamber

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE TWENTY-NINE

Forkedblade and Amber

* * *

Forkedblade: Hello! And welcome to the twenty-ninth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Amber: How sad it is to know that there is only one episode left in the season!

Forkedblade: Yes. And before we begin, we'd like to send a huge THANK YOU to all our viewers! We appreciate you guys so much!

Amber: Yes! This show would be nothing without your support, so again, thank you so much!

Forkedblade: We're getting very sentimental.

Amber: Oh, be quiet. Anyway, one last thing before we start. Tomorrow's episode will be an encore interview. We decided not to just have one couple, but a few, so if you have any couple's you'd like to see interviewed again, please let us know!

Forkedblade: On with today's show!

Amber: Today we have two dragons that I didn't even know were part of a ship, but apparently Qiblinami is a thing.

Forkedblade: Please welcome, the awesome Qibli!

Amber: And my bestie Tsunami!

 _(Qibli and Tsunami enter, and give each other smirks that both Forkedblade and Amber totally miss.)_

Forkedblade: Okay, let's get started with the first question.

Qibli: Excellent idea! So, Forkedblade and Amber, what inspired you to start up the Forkedamber Talk Show?

Forkedblade: I'm supposed to ask the question.

Qibli: Oh, we might need to do a quick introduction.

Tsunami: Hello! And welcome to the only episode of the Qibli and Tsunami Talk Show! Notice how I very kindly let Qibli's name go first! Today we'll be interviewing Forkedblade and Amber!

Forkedblade and Amber: WHAT?

Audience: WHAT?

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: Tsunami, what's happening? What are you and Qibli doing? This is the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Tsunami: Not anymore!

Qibli: You see, we've had several requests for an episode featuring the two of you as guests, so we volunteered as the tribute hosts.

Riptide: Well, this will be interesting to watch.

Forkedblade: But Amber and I aren't related, so this isn't a family episode, and the only other guests we have are -

 _(Forkedblade and Amber look at each other, realization dawning. They are horrified.)_

Amber: NO WAY! I deserve someone way better than Forkedblade!

Forkedblade: HEY!

Qibli: Yes, yes, you're very cute together.

Moon: I feel like Qibli's possessed or something.

Winter: This is how Qibli always asks.

Qibli: Let's continue, shall we? And get to the questions?

Amber: I refuse.

Forkedblade: THREE MOONS. Let's just do this.

Cliff: OOOH! Forkedblade loooooooooves Amber!

Forkedblade: SHHHHHHHH. I CAN'T HEAR WHAT QIBLI'S SAYING.

Auklet: That's because you're yelling.

Forkedblade: ...

Qibli: Anyway, I ask again. What inspired the two of you to start the Forkedamber Talk Show?

Amber: I'm obviously the one who came up with the idea, and recruited Forkedblade for help.

Forkedblade: Right. Actually, what really happened is that I had a magnificent dream one night about a scavenger TV talk show, and then I told Amber about it, and she thought it was a fabulous idea because all my ideas are, and then we created this.

Amber: Um, hate to break it to you, but that wasn't a dream. We were watching TV and you were really tired.

Starflight: Dragons don't have TV. That's a scavenger thing.

Winter: So I can watch it on my iPad instead. By the way, Amber, I'm recording every minute of this show.

Amber: TURN THE CAMERA OFF NOW, YOU CRUEL AND NASTY BUT EXTREMELY HANDSOME AND SPARKLY ICEWING.

Moon: ***Looks jealous***

Winter: I'm extremely flattered and all, but I'm not turning this off.

Amber: HOW DARE YOU. I AM YOUR QUEEN.

Winter: No you aren't. And I'll only get rid of this video if you delete all your copies of that picture of Moon and me.

Amber: We seem to have encountered an issue here.

Tsunami: Winter's not the only one recording this.

Amber: TSUNAMI, I THOUGHT WE WERE BESTIES!

Tsunami: You'll thank me one day. Anyway, my turn to ask the question! How did you and Forkedblade meet?

Forkedblade: Hmm, that's kind of an embarrassing story...

Amber: For you, maybe. But then again, everything about you is embarrassing.

Tsunami: And you guys think you don't like each other?

Forkedblade: Was that another question?

Amber: We do NOT like each other.

Qibli: Denial is the first step...

Tsunami: And no, you still have to answer the question on how the two of you met.

Amber: Okay, it's a long and very weird story. So, Forkedblade wasn't born on the NightWing island like the other NightWings of his time.

Moon: I'm not alone!

Mightyclaws: Oh, come on! That's not fair!

Qibli: Really? I did not know that.

Forkedblade: Yeah, really. Shocking.

Amber: It is a surprise. He was born in the Sky Kingdom because his parents thought they were SkyWings.

Starflight: Okay, those dragons are having a serious identity crisis.

Forkedblade: That's not true! They just...didn't think they were NightWings.

Starflight: Still having an identity crisis.

Tsunami: Who are your parents?

Forkedblade: Lovely dragons.

Amber: If you say so. I personally think they're both horrible, but then again, they're not as awesome as me. Anyway, Forkedblade was very sure, growing up in the Sky Kingdom, that he had a long lost brother and he wanted to find him someday.

Forkedblade: And no, before you ask, I grew up hiding under the Claws of Clouds Mountains and not in a city filled with SkyWings.

Glory: Hmm, so you were actually very close to where we were, perhaps.

Forkedblade: Also, while we're at it, yes, I did think I was a SkyWing for the first five years of my life.

Qibli: Okay, maybe you're also having an identity crisis.

Tsunami and several other dragons: ***Laughs***

Forkedblade: It's not funny!

Amber: It kind of is. And it gets funnier, at least for everyone except Forkedblade. So when he was five, he left his parents and his home to go look for the long lost brother he was convinced he had, but he didn't know where to go so he just took off and flew in a random direction and ended up in the Sand Kingdom.

Forkedblade: Then I ended up near the Scorpion Den and stopped flying because I was so hungry. Um, then a scavenger may or may have not attacked me and I may or may not have had an epic battle over a lizard with it.

Amber: And it may or may not have defeated him.

Forkedblade: That was a vicious scavenger! I'd like to see you beat it!

Deathbringer: I agree. Scavengers are vicious evil beings with weird faces and...everything.

Glory: _(sarcastically)_ Totally not scared of scavengers.

Deathbringer: I'm not!

Amber: Well, Forkedblade, I DID beat the scavenger, and that's why you got to eat that lizard. So yeah, after Forkedblade was beaten by the scavenger it started to run off, but then I heroically arrived, killed the scavenger, and then was about to leave when Forkedblade, desperate with hunger, decided it would be a good idea to attack me, despite the fact that I'd just beaten the scavenger that had just beaten him.

Forkedblade: Hey, in my starved state, I thought I was strong enough to beat you!

Amber: You aren't strong enough to beat me anyway. So I easily pinned him to the ground, and then after a brief and dramatic confrontation, I took him prisoner and brought him to the Scorpion Den to meet Thorn.

Forkedblade: Um, yeah, that wasn't fun.

Amber: Thorn wasn't happy to see a NightWing. She said to Forkedblade, "We don't tolerate NightWings around here!"

Thorn: Well, we didn't, and for good reason. ***Glares at Morrowseer***

Moon: Morrowseer's thinking about how hot Queen Thorn is again.

Winter: At least it's not me.

Moon: Oh, now he's back to your sparkliness.

Amber: This is the funniest part. Forkedblade still thought he was a SkyWing, so he looked at Thorn in confusion and said, "Are you talking to me? I'm a SkyWing!"

Audience: ***Laughs***

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: I really thought I was a SkyWing! Just...black.

Amber: We all looked at him like he was insane, which he obviously is, and then started laughing, and he got all flustered, and he said to Thorn, "Are you my long lost brother?"

Forkedblade: I didn't realize that she was female! You wouldn't find this funny if you were in my place!

Amber: But I'm not in your place.

Forkedblade: I hate the world.

World: I hate you too.

Tsunami: _(wiping tears from her eyes)_ Three MOONS, that's hilarious! Next question, then. A VERY confidential source has informed me that you, Amber, have romantic thoughts about Forkedblade quite often.

Amber: MOON I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU.

Moon: It's true, though.

Audience: OOOOOOOOOOOOH.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: HAHAHA AMBER HAS A CRUSH _(realizes that Amber likes him)_...on me. Amber has a crush on me. Okay, that's actually not that funny.

Tsunami: You don't escape, Forkedblade. The same confidential source has informed me that you also have romantic thoughts about Forkedblade quite often.

Amber: Forkedblade?

Forkedblade: Well, of course I have romantic thoughts about myself.

Amber: How shallow.

Forkedblade: Yeah, that actually sounds kind of weird.

Tsunami: Oops, I meant to say Amber, not Forkedblade.

Amber: HAHAHA FORKEDBLADE HAS A CRUSH ... on me. I hate the world!

World: I hate you too.

Cliff: The world is mean!

World: Thank you.

Qibli: Well, life has certainly taken an interesting turn. Next question, and very important. Now that we have established that Forkedblade and Amber like each other...

Forkedblade and Amber: We totally don't.

Tsunami: Denial is the first step...

Qibli: Forkedblade, you can only save one! Amber and a carton of cherry ice cream are stuck on a lava flow! Who do you save?

Forkedblade: The cherry ice cream, because it'll melt and Amber can just fly away with her wings.

Amber: Thanks, Forkedblade. I'm glad to know I mean so much to you.

Qibli: That question does have errors. Let me rephrase it then: Forkedblade, you can only save one! Amber and a carton of cherry ice cream are stuck on a lava flow that's about to go over a lava waterfall! Amber's wings are chained so that she can't fly. Who do you save?

Forkedblade: I'm sorry, cherry ice cream! But Amber's a living dragon so I wouldn't let her die...I can buy more cherry ice cream...

Amber: Thanks, Forkedblade. I'm glad to know I mean so much to you.

Tsunami: We have a similar question for you, Amber! You can only save one! Forkedblade and a box filled with Winterwatcher merchandise are on a lava flow that's about to go over a lava waterfall! Forkedblade's wings are chained so that he can't fly. Who do you save?

Amber: Who would I save? On the one talon, Forkedblade, as annoying as he is, makes up one half of my talk show, and it wouldn't be the same without him. On the other talon, if I had a collection of Winterwatcher merchandising, then I wouldn't have time to run the talk show anyway, so therefore I would have no need of Forkedblae, and could spend all my time fan-dragoning over Winterwatcher.

Forkedblade: Wow, and you act like I don't care about you?

Winter: Congratulations, I hate you even more now then I did before. I also dislike whoever came up with Winterwatcher merchandise.

Moon: I'm a bit disturbed.

Amber: _(continuing, as though uninterrupted)_ On the other talon, Forkedblade is a living dragon and even though it's not technically murder, I would feel bad if he died. On another talon, I'd likely have to buy other Winterwatcher merchandise if I want it so it would be a shame to let the free stuff go to waste...but then, if Forkedblade went over the lava waterfall, then I wouldn't get to annoy him and embarrass him anymore, but if the Winterwatcher stuff went over the waterfall, my life would have no meaning anymore, and I wouldn't have anything to annoy Forkedblade with. By this time, though, it's probably too late for the both of them and they probably both fell over the waterfall.

Forkedblade: I have never been sadder in my life.

Tsunami: Well...that's unfortunate...

Qibli: Are we sure Amber isn't slightly psychotic?

Forkedblade: I wonder that myself all the time.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: Just kidding, I'd save Forkedblade of course.

Forkedblade: That wasn't funny.

Tsunami: Well, that's better.

Qibli: Okay, maybe she's not psychotic after all.

Tsunami: Last two questions. Amber, what's your opinion on Forkedblade?

Amber: He's nice enough, but not as cool as me.

Tsunami: And you like him.

Amber: As a friend, and maybe a bit more.

Tsunami: I KNEW IT! HAND OVER THE MONEY, QIBLI.

Qibli: I don't have any money.

Tsunami: Oh, you owe me big time!

Qibli: We didn't even make any bets! We kind of assumed that the two liked each other from the beginning...

Tsunami: Yeah, but I really need money.

Qibli: Okay then. Final question for Forkedblade! What's your opinion of Amber?

Forkedblade: Similarly, she's nice enough, but she's a bit delusional because she thinks she's cooler then me, which she isn't.

Qibli: And you like her. If you deny it, you're just proving my point.

Forkedblade: Maybe I do.

Tsunami: I KNEW IT!

Qibli: We all did. Amber, Forkedblade, thank you letting us and we apologize for commandeering your show! It was super fun to be the interviewer and not the interviewed, and I hope we can do this again sometime soon!

Forkedblade: Don't count on it.

Tsunami: So we say goodbye with a bit of sadness! Thank you for watching the only episode of the Qibli and Tsunami Talk Show! We hope you enjoyed watching!

 _(Waving, the two exit. Offstage, they high-five.)_

Qibli: Excellent work.

Tsunami: I know, I totally did great.

Forkedblade: (looking to Amber, a bit embarrassed) Well, that was certainly interesting.

Amber: _(refusing to look at Forkedblade, embarrassed)_ You can say that again. Definitely not what I expected to happen, but it was kind of nice not asking questions for once.

Forkedblade: Yeah.

Amber: Well, at least we know why Qibli and Tsunami requested to be interviewed.

Forkedblade: Yeah. Anyways, tomorrow's the last episode of season one! We'll be interviewing a few couples as an encore, so please let us know which couples you'd like to see interviewed again!

Amber: We are not among the options.

Forkedblade: _(a bit disappointed)_ Yeah, that's right! Thanks for watching the small portion of this episode that was actually the Forkedamber Talk Show...

Amber: Now, I'm going to take Forkedblade to the ice cream parlor and buy him some cherry ice cream. See you later!

Forkedblade: YESSSSSSS!

 _(The two exit)_

Tsunami: Now, I wonder if he was excited about the cherry ice cream or going out with Amber?

Winter: Not sure, don't care. I need to go save this video and make a thousand copies of it.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! I hope this was an amusing read! I apologize that there were not that many questions, but the episode was running a bit long, so I stopped there. If you like this, let me know if you'd like to see another one like this in season two at some point! I do think Forkedblade and Amber would make a cute ship ;).

As the two hosts stated a couple times in this episode, the last show of the season will be an encore interview with a couple pairings that showed up in season one. Please let me know who you'd like to see done again! Please and thank you!

Another thing! _Remained unnamed_ was super awesome and drew a really great image of Forkedblade and Amber on her Deviantart account! You should definitely check it out! She's got some real talent, and I'm very impressed and grateful to her. Below is the link:

theenchantedspammer . deviantart art / Le - first - deviation - 654428726

Just get rid of all the spaces, and it should work. If it doesn't, let me know and I'll try something else.

Also regarding drawings, if you'd like to see a comic version of one of the Forkedamber Talk Shows, let me know!

A big thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I appreciate you guys so much! It really makes my day to see comments and all feedback is very much appreciated.

Happy new year!


	31. Season One, Episode 30: Encore Interview

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON ONE, EPISODE THIRTY

Encore Interviews

* * *

Amber: _(crying)_ W-welcome to the F-forkeda-amber t-t-Talk show.

Tsunami: Hmm, is she crying because this is the last show, or did she and Forkedblade break up?

Forkedblade: We were never dating.

Qibli: Denial is the first step...

Amber: _(no longer crying)_ Like you would know, Qibli.

Qibli: Hey, that's rude!

Forkedblade: Okay, before they start arguing, let's introduce the couples who will appear today! It's been a great season, and it's our pleasure to re-introduce and re-interview some of the requested couples! Please welcome Glory and Deathbringer!

 _(They both enter. Deathbringer is still wearing his tiara)_

Amber: Awwwww! So cute!

Glory: I told him to take it off.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: We also have Winter and Moon.

Darkstalker: And Darkstalker.

Amber: Oh right. I forgot you were there.

Darkstalker: No you didn't. You just don't want me to be here.

Amber: That's true.

Forkedblade: And our last couple, Peril and Clay!

 _(Tsunami has a coughing attack right at that moment.)_

Riptide: Are you okay?

Tsunami: Yeah, I don't know what got into me there. I promise I'm not contagious or anything.

Peril: She's perfectly okay. She's just conveying her hate for me through fake sickness.

Amber: Or she's trying to get attention.

Tsunami: I am NOT.

Amber: Anyway, we have three couples -

Forkedblade: Four.

Darkstalker: Yeah, I'm here.

Amber: Oooooooooh riiiiiiiiiiiiight I forgoooooooot about yoooooouuuuuuuu.

Darkstalker: Sure you did.

Forkedblade: I'm just going to start asking questions. First off, for all couples! How did you guys meet?

Glory: Um, well we were in the IceKingdom, and Deathbringer was on some important assassination mission, and I was following Mangrove - _(she shoots a glare at mentioned RainWing, but looks more exasperated than angry)_

Mangrove: _(apologetic)_ Heh heh...sorry.

Glory: And then I saw him and decided to go talk to him.

Deathbringer: And pretend she was an IceWing.

Glory: Hey, you actually fell for my disguise.

Deathbringer: I did not! I totally knew you were a RainWing in disguise.

Glory: Right. And you asked me to go with you for a drink at some time.

Amber: Awwwww! That's so sweet.

Forkedblade: I think ice cream is better though.

Amber: Noted.

Glory: And if you knew it was me, then why were you surprised to discover that I was a RainWing?

Deathbringer: My acting is amazing.

Glory: Right.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: That's very interesting. Everyone knows how Amber and I met, and I must say, I feel kind of bad for you, Deathbringer.

Deathbringer: Why?

Forkedblade: Wasn't it kind of humiliating?

Deathbringer: No.

Forkedblade: I hate you. Anyway, how did you two meet, Winter and Moon?

Amber: In the most romantic way possible!

Qibli: ***Snorts*** I didn't know threatening to rip one's face off was a way of confessing love.

Amber: ONLY THOSE WHO SHARE THE DEEPEST LOVE CAN EVER TRULY UNDERSTAND THE MEANING VEILED UNDER A THREAT! AND YOU, QIBLI I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME DO-YOU-EVEN-HAVE-A-LAST-NAME OF THE SANDWINGS, WILL NEVER SHARE _ANYTHING_ WITH MOON.

Audience: ***Is silent***

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: Yeah, that probably sounded better in her head. But please do enlighten us, you two.

Moon: Well, I saved Winter's scavenger from getting eaten in the prey cave, and then he showed up and threatened to slice of my face if I didn't give him his scavenger right away.

Winter: I was protecting him.

Moon: I know. I just thought you were going to eat him.

Winter: Well, you looked like you were going to eat him. You didn't give him to me, kind of just stared at me like you were seeing a ghost.

Moon: Reading your mind.

Winter: I know.

Amber: Ah, true love began then...

Winter and Moon: _(to each other)_ Does she annoy me as much as she annoys me? Yes.

Amber: Point proven.

Winter and Moon: ***Facetalon***

Amber: Peril and Clay, the same question to y -

Darkstalker: You forgot about me.

Amber: Oh, right! I forgoooooooooot!

Darkstalker: How old are you?

Amber: A lady never tells her age.

Starflight: You aren't a lady.

Forkedblade: She's seven.

Amber: Forkedblade! YOU BETRAYED ME!

Darkstalker: Only seven? Hmm, that's odd. With a memory like yours, one would think your pretty old.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: NOOOOOOOOO! I THOUGHT YOU WENT AWAY.

Amber: Fine then. How did you and Moon meet?

Darkstalker: Like, physically actually meet? Or talk for the first time?

Moon: Mindreading doesn't really count as talking...

Forkedblade: Both.

Amber: NO I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO HIM TALK ARGHLKSJDFJF.

Darkstalker: Well, we "talked" for the first time at Jade Mountain Academy when -

Amber: WHEN YOU INTRUDED ON MOON'S MOST PRIVATE THOUGHTS AND -

Forkedblade: Amber, you should get a hold of your temper.

Amber: Fine. But only because you said so.

Tsunami: Normally that's a reason for you to not get a hold of your temper.

Amber and Forkedblade: SHUT UP, TSUNAMI.

Moon: Darkstalker and I _met_ met when he, um, burst out of a mountain.

Darkstalker: Wasn't that super epic and dramatic, though.

Moon: Very.

Darkstalker: Thank you.

Amber: Okay, finally! Over to Clay and Peril!

Peril: I met Clay in the SkyWing arena!

 _(Tsunami proceeds to have another coughing attack)_

Riptide: I think we should take you to the doctor...

Tsunami: I'm not sick. Sorry.

Riptide: Still, the doctor -

Doctor Who: Oh, hello, I'm right here! Oh my, it appears I have stumbled into a cave filled with dragons...that's never happened before...I'll just be going, then.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Clay: Yeah...so...yeah.

Forkedblade: Next question! If you got to name your partner when they first hatched, what would you have chosen for them?

Deathbringer: My Queen.

Amber: AWWWWWW SO CUTE.

Glory: Kind of creepy. I'd of named him Dragon-Who-Won't-Ever-Leave-Me-Alone-And-Basically-Thinks-I'd-Be-Dead-If-He-Left-My-Side-For-Even-A-Second.

Deathbringer: That describes me perfectly! And it's true though.

Glory: It's kind of annoying! Like, I can't even go to the bathroom by myself anymore.

Deathbringer: That's the exact place where a clever assassin, such as myself, would hide to kill their target.

Glory: ***Facetalons***

Amber: Okay, yeah, that's creepy.

Forkedblade: What about you, Winter and Moon?

Moon: I'd probably name him Annoying.

Winter: Hey! That's mean! I am not annoying.

Moon: Arrogant.

Winter: No.

Peril and Qibli: Totally not arrogant in the slightest.

Winter: Thank you!

Moon: Clueless.

Winter: Okay, that was harsh.

Moon: I'm just kidding. How about Lumi? It means snow in Finnish.

Starflight: Dragons don't speak Finnish. That's a scavenger thing.

Winter: Well, I guess it's better than any of the others.

Moon: I can't come up with anything else.

Amber: How about you, Winter? What would you name Moon?

Winter: I'd name her Moonwatcher, because it describes her perfectly.

Amber: OMTM, that's soooooooooo sweet! Now what about -

Forkedblade: Darkstalker and Moon?

Moon: Maybe Thrice-Power? Because he has all three powers possible for a NightWing?

Darkstalker: I like it.

Amber: BUT I DON'T LIKE YOU.

Forkedblade: Stop it, Amber.

Amber: Okay.

Darkstalker: And I'd also keep Moon's name as Moonwatcher.

Amber: WOW, VERY ORIGINAL, DARKSTALKER.

Forkedblade: OH MY DRAGONS, for the last time, stop it.

Amber: _(like a little kid)_ Okay, fine.

Forkedblade: Now over to Peril and Clay.

Clay: I'd name Peril Wings of Fire.

Amber: That's soooooooo sweet!

Forkedblade: I agree, that is cute.

 _(Cue the coughing fit from Tsunami.)_

Peril: And I'd name Clay You-Better-Not-Die-Or-Everyone's-Going-To-Have-Very-Melted-Heads.

Amber: Awwwwww, so sweet!

Forkedblade: Yeah, very romantic, Peril.

Clay: I will definitely make an effort not to die...

Tsunami: COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH

Riptide: Are you sure you're feeling all right...

Amber: My fellow dragons...this is the last question of season one...

Forkedblade: _(dramatically)_ DUH DUN DUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!

Amber: Not helpful, Forkedblade.

Forkedblade: Sorry.

Amber: Our last question...if you were to have dragonets, what would you name them?

Glory: Oh, don't ask that. You're going to give Deathbringer false hope.

Deathbringer: Oh, I've been planning this out for ages. One would definitely be named after my mother, Quickstrike, but we could only incorporate a part of her name, if necessary, and then there'd be Rainbow, Sunset, Grandeur, and I still have to come up with names for the other twenty-three.

Glory: We are not going to have twenty-seven dragonets.

Deathbringer: AHA! But you imply that we will have some.

Glory: ***Facetalons***

Deathbringer: Stop doing that, you're going to hurt yourself.

Amber: Well that's super romantic.

Forkedblade: How about Winter and Moon?

Winter: I think my family would disown me.

Winter's Family: We already think you're dead.

Winter: Right.

Moon: Well, I like the name Winterwatcher.

Amber: _(she's basically fainting because she thinks it's so sweet)_

Winter: Um...you do realize that's our ship name, right?

Amber: SHHHH NO NO NO, IT'S PERFECT IN EVERYWAY.

Moon: I'm not sure...NightWings usually name their dragonets after what they look like, or something that happens during their hatching...

Winter: Yeah...

Amber: Winter, haven't you anything else to add? I'm sure you've thought a lot about this...

Winter: Be quiet and let's move on.

Amber: Okay, Peril and -

Forkedblade: ***Looks incredibly angry*** Darkstalker and Moon.

Amber: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Forkedblade: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Amber: Do you ship the two of them together or something?

Forkedblade: Maaaaaaaybe.

Amber: THIS IS WAR, FORKEDBLADE.

Yoda: Awkward this is.

Forkedblade: Maybe later. Let them answer first.

Darkstalker: Clearslayer? Like a combination of Clearsight and Foeslayer?

Moon: That's sweet. What about Whiteout, after your sister?

Amber: ***Faints of anger and jealousy***

Forkedblade: Can we get some smelling salts out here?

Starflight: Scavenger thing...

Forkedblade: And over to the last pairing...Peril and Clay, what about you?

Clay: Definitely Crane, after my sister.

Peril: I like it. What about Kestrel? I know you didn't like her, but she was my mother...

Clay: Osprey?

Peril: Yes! I love it.

Tsunami: COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH

Riptide: Would you stop it? It's actually really nice.

Forkedblade: They're all birds.

Peril: Is something wrong with that?

Forkedblade: No, no, I like it. I like themed names.

Amber: ***Revives*** What did I miss?

Forkedblade: Nothing. We're just about to sign off for the last time.

Peril: What about you two?

Amber: What about us?

Forkedblade: Yeah?

Peril: If you were to have dragonets, what would you name them?

 _(The two look at each other)_

Amber: HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Forkedblade: Why would we have dragonets together? Or even think about it? We only started d -

Amber: YOU WILL MEET A VERY EARLY DEATH IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE.

Forkedblade: I meant we only started doing this show...

Amber: ***Facetalons***

Forkedblade: Heh heh...anyway, it's time to finish off this season!

Amber: **_*_ Starts crying again* **Yes. Thank you for watching, as always, and we're glad for all your support!

Forkedblade: We can't wait to see you next season! Make sure to stick around for that!

Amber: Let's go out for ice cream and _cry over the meaning of life._

Forkedblade: She means celebrate, but that sounds like a plan.

Peril: I can't eat ice cream. It melts.

Starflight: Dragons don't have ice cream. That's a scavenger thing.

Fatespeaker: Do they have walrus flavored ice cream?

Cliff and Auklet: Eeeeeeeew.

Viper: No.

Deathbringer: AHA! We can name one of our dragonets ICE CREAM!

Glory: No.

Winter: That's more of an IceWing name.

Moon: You know someone named Ice Cream?

Winter: Yeah, a long time ago.

Darkstalker: I haven't had ice cream in a very long time.

Clearsight: Um, actually you had some quite recently with Forkedblade...

Darkstalker: Oh, riiiiiiiiiiight. I forgooooooot abou that.

Amber: Now who's forgetful?

Clay: ICE CREAM. COWS ARE GOOD TOO, THOUGH. HMM. COW ICE CREAM.

Cliff and Auklet: Eeeeeeeew.

 _(The dragons all leave. The studio is now empty.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

(Oh. Except for Yoda. I forgot about him.)

Yoda: Awkward this is!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Aaaaaaand season one done! Before I say more, let me tell you guys...I'm so sad! And unlike Amber and Forkedblade, I have no cherry ice cream to cry about the meaning of life - er, I mean to celebrate. Le sigh. I guess I can mark this as complete now...

I am infinitely sorry for the late update! But school's a thing...at least today we got off!

Anywho, if anyone was wondering what that part in the middle was with Doctor Who...I JUST COULDN'T RESIST. So that was just me briefly incorporating another one of my fandoms...if anyone got it let me know!

IMPORTANTLY, I'm hoping to start up season two sometime mid-January, latest by February. I really enjoy writing episodes, so I'll start up as soon as I possibly can. Here's a bit of what's to come: Lynx and Winter, Scarlet and Starflight, Blister and Morrowseer, Foeslayer and Arctic, and Pike and Anemone. If you have any suggestions for more episodes, please let me know! And also let me know who you'd like to see in the premiere for season two!

Lastly, THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! I APPRECIATE YOU ALL SO MUCH! It makes me so happy to see comments, and to know people enjoy this! Virtual kisses and hugs and tiaras to you all.

I'll see you next season!

Forkedblade and Amber, signing out for now.


End file.
